because I spit hot fire
by WEASLEY-boo
Summary: Poderia Scorpius Malfoy transformar Rose Weasley em algo que ela mesma abomina? Há quantos extremos se é preciso chegar para aprender até onde se pode ir?
1. Memories

Meu corpo bateu de encontro ao metal frio do vagão, o último vagão.  
Uma bagagem caiu no chão fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor, mas nem ele foi capaz de cortar a tensão, nossos olhos mantinham a mesma intensidade, o mesmo mistério.  
Uma das mãos dele estava acima do meu ombro, tocando a superficie de metal, a outra pendia ao lado do corpo, ele me encarava como se eu fosse uma presa, e ele precisasse observar cada movimento meu até finalmente dar o bote, como uma _serpente_. Um sorriso fez seus lábios se curvarem para cima, eu senti um de seus dedos acariciar minha nuca devagar, e fechei os olhos.  
Minha respiração estava entrecortada, eu me via de mãos atadas para o alto em um cachecol verde-esmeralda e prateado, presas por um feitiço ao metal.  
Eu não poderia ceder nem se eu quisesse, e isso não quer dizer que eu não queria, a verdade é que eu não sabia, eu não podia responder por mim quando o assunto era ele. Até porque, eu jamais tinha cogitado a hipótese.  
Seu dedo escorregou da nuca, descendo pelo pescoço e parando no colo, era como se ele quisesse brincar com a comida antes de saciar a fome.

- Qual é o seu problema? Me tire daqui.  
- Se você quisesse sair já tinha dado o fora.  
- Como eu vou dar a fora se você está me prendendo?  
- Já teria chamado o seu namoradinho por exemplo.  
- Caso você não saiba, existem pessoas que não chamam homens para tudo em sua existência.  
- Ah claro, não é algo que você costuma fazer não é mesmo?  
- O que você sabe? Você não sabe de nada.  
- Nem você.

A mão dele espalmou meu rosto em seguida, como se quisesse memorizar cada detalhe. Os dedos escorregavam pelos traços delicados e finos, o contorno do nariz, olhos, queixo, parando por segundos em meus lábios. Ele tinha um jeito um tanto estranho de agir, bem diferente do que eu esperava em todas as vezes que o aticei com palavras arredias, em todas as vezes que eu o humilhei e fui humilhada, quando ambos procuramos por isso, e agora estávamos aqui, frente a frente.  
Eu esperava tudo, menos cautela vindo dele, que era sempre tão grosso e sem sal, tão despreocupado com algo além do seu próprio umbigo, que a fascinação que eu via em seus olhos me parecia de uma certa forma inaceitável.  
Mas já era tudo inaceitável ali, não erámos solteiros para começo de conversa, James, estava me esperando vagões à frente provavelmente se perguntando porque eu estava demorando tanto, e Sarah Lee já devia estar arrancando seus cabelos dourados para saber onde seu precioso _Principe Sonserino_ estava, mas ela já deveria ter se acostumado se ele nunca dava satisfações a ela de qualquer forma. Acabei concluindo que um fator a mais não faria tanta diferença.

- O que você quer, eu não tenho o tempo todo. _ resmunguei mal humorada.  
- Preciso, tirar uma dúvida.  
- E o que eu tenho haver com isso?  
- Tudo.

Sua voz era fria como uma rajada de vento durante a nevasca, rouca e arrastada, era sensual.  
Arrepiava todos os poros do meu corpo sem um terço do esforço que James fazia para conseguir o mesmo efeito.  
A mão dele ainda deslizava no meu rosto, dois de seus dedos acariciaram meus lábios vermelhos e inevitávelmente eu os entreabri, deixando a língua roçar de leve e dando mordidas, ele fechou os olhos respirando profundamente e então eu os fechei novamente, empurrando indelicadamente sua mão do meu rosto, tentando desencorajá-lo do que quer que fosse sua reação.  
Eu estava tão errada que sequer gostaria de dosar o quanto.  
Seu rosto se abaixou alguns palmos diminuindo nossa altura, procurando o meu pescoço, seu nariz roçando minha pele alva, sua respiração quente, e então pude sentir o cachecol desatar minhas mãos, me assustei ao perceber que elas já estavam segurando o pescoço dele antes que eu pudesse notar, segurava com força, as unhas vermelhas se cravando na pele dele.  
Eu ainda não sabia o que era pior, o tamanho ódio que pulsava dentro de mim, a curiosidade do porque de ainda estar ali, das intenções de estar ali, ou toda a provocação, era como se ele estivesse me mostrando o melhor Feijãozinho de Todos os Sabores sem a mínima intenção de me dá-lo, e era tão injusto...  
Agora os lábios, úmidos e entreabertos deslizavam no meu pescoço, e as mãos dele abriram os botões de cima da minha blusa branca deixando o ombro a mostra, ele foi fazendo um caminho de beijos e sucções suaves até lá, eu tinha a cabeça tão jogada para trás quanto era possível, mas ainda sim parecia uma estátua, presa e intacta ao seu pedestal.  
Foi em uma fração de segundos, talvez milésimos de segundos que tudo aconteceu.

Seus lábios se encaixaram nos meus com ferocidade, sua língua invadiu minha boca de uma vez, e como a boa obediente que era a minha encontrou a dele, nossos corpos se juntaram, como um ímã de polaridades idênticas, ele pressionava o corpo contra o meu, e eu queria que ele pressionasse cada vez mais. Nossas línguas pareciam velhas conhecidas, se acariciavam e se tocavam, explorando a boca um do outro como velhos inquilinos de um prédio bem habitado, seus dentes deslizaram em meus lábios, com força.  
Suguei então a lingua dele, uma, duas, três vezes, deixei minhas mãos percorrerem seus cabelos, os bagunçando e remexendo para cima e para baixo, os fios loiros se dispersavam entre meus dedos enquanto nossas pernas se entrelaçavam, instintivamente eu subia e descia minha perna nua roçando na dele, minha saia subia um pouco, já estava torta e completamente amassagada.  
Ele aprofundou o beijo ainda mais puxando o meu rosto de encontro ao dele, jogando seu corpo com mais força contra o meu, eu retribuia na mesma moeda, a blusa já estava caída em meus braços, deixando parte do soutien a mostra, a mão dele subiu pela lateral do meu corpo como se desenhasse o meu contorno, e então tão rápido como começou, parou.  
Ele ajeitou a gravata e o uniforme, encarando os pés como se não houvesse nada no mundo mais interessante que aquele par de sapatos impecáveis, levantando os olhos para me encarar uma última vez, tão friamente como de costume, então depositou um beijo em meu nariz logo acima das sardas indiscretas e me virou as costas.  
Eu permaneci ali alguns segundos, encostada no metal do vagão, sem sequer me dar ao trabalho de abotoar a blusa, a mão deixada nos lábios e um turbilhão de pensamentos confusos me deixando claro que eu iria simplesmente apagar aquilo da memória, seria como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
Permaneceriamos os dois, cada um em seu devido lugar. Ele em meio às suas bagunças, bebidas, mulheres e diversão, eu, entre meus livros, primo, e James.  
Era somente isso, o beijo? Que beijo?


	2. The Break Up

Era estranho estar ali denovo.

Na mesma exata hora, e me esforçando ridiculamente para colocar minha mala em um dos compartimentos vazios quando o meu namorado estava no vagão logo ao lado, à minha disposição e perfeitamente satisfeito de exibir alguns de seus míseros músculos pensando que isso me traria algum delírio, eu preferia tentar sozinha a ter de vê-lo se esforçar para que eu gostasse dele, porque eu não gostava. Eu não gostava de ninguém, e era esse vazio que me incomodava.  
O vazio que eu sabia que nem Lilly nem Nik tinham. Ele me fazia sentir menos humana do que eu deveria, porque o meu coração não tinha necessidade de ter alguém ocupando seu espaço interno, eu era feliz sem precisar de toda essa confusão de amor. Sem o ressentimento, sem as mentiras, sem a traição e toda a dor que ele trazia, e eu ainda conseguia ser feliz sem a necessidade de ser correspondida. James saciava minha falta de alguém para passar o tempo, ele era um bom namorado no final das contas. Daqueles que não faziam perguntas, e estavam felizes pelo fato de estarem ali, e ponto.

Me levantei na ponta dos pés com a mala apoiada nas mãos, e um flash da minha última lembrança daquele compartimento me envolveu, minhas mãos se soltando magicamente do cachecol me dando o livre arbítrio de dar as costas e ir embora, e minha escolha de ficar e experimentar.  
Abri os olhos e mordi o lábio, aquele era um segredo que eu pretendia levar para o túmulo.  
Ninguém ficou sabendo, e eu sabia que ele não iria contar também, jogar seu nome na lama para os outros sonserinos imbecis pisotearem? Jamais.  
Ele pensava exatamente como eu, eu não ia me jogar na lama, logo ele também não, e tudo não passaria de uma lembrança, uma tarde perdida no tempo, um beijo bizarro, que só serviu para saciar ambas as curiosidades.  
Não que ele não beijasse bem, a questão é que eu também não tinha a intenção de focar nisso também, ou talvez eu não tivesse a intenção de recordar e tivesse aproveitado o momento como um usuário viciado, daqueles que utiliza e no outro dia se esquece da sensação.

- Precisa de ajuda, Rosie? Eu já te disse que podia me chamar se não conseguisse.  
- Não queria ser um pé no saco. _ sorri e deixei que ele pegasse a mala, e claro, conseguisse a encaixar no compartimento mais rápido do que eu poderia dizer "Pegue a maldita goles Hugo" _ Obrigada.  
- Por nada, o que eu não faço por você?

Ele abriu o sorriso mais gostoso do mundo, classicamente potteriano, e aquele sorriso me amolecia como uma manteiga, era charmoso. Então o abracei e roçamos nossos narizes enquanto caminhávamos até a porta como um beijinho de esquimó, aos risos – éramos o típico casal vinte, porém eu não estava apaixonada. Eu não conhecia a sensação, se era boa ou ruim, se eram cócegas ou borboletas no estômago, se você voava ou simplesmente podia ainda sim manter os pés no chão, e pra ser sincera, eu sequer tinha a curiosidade.

- Algo de errado? _ ele me perguntou, e sua voz pareceu distante, me trazendo para a realidade.  
- Na verdade sim, Potter, pode desobstruir meu caminho?

Meu corpo gelou por inteiro, começando da ponta dos dedos dos pés, e subindo em milésimos de segundos até o último fio de cabelo, derrepente a certeza de que ele não contaria a ninguém já não parecia tão certa assim, senti as bochechas corarem e apertei mais forte a mão de James, pela primeira vez procurando sua "proteção".

- Você e a Weasleyzinha de araque estão atrapalhando minha passagem. _ ele completou, e mesmo que eu não estivesse olhando pra ele, eu sabia que ele estava me medindo de cima abaixo com o seu olhar sarcástico, esperando a hora certa para a melhor ofensa. Pra ele também não tinha feito diferença alguma, era um alívio.  
- Crie educação Malfoy, pedir licensa é bom e todo mundo gosta. _ James respondeu, tentando ponderar. E eu sabia, que eu era a única razão que o mantinha distante do pescoço alvo que eu acariciei há poucos meses atrás.  
- Com licensa Potter nojento, me deixe passar?  
- Malfoy... _ James começou e eu levei a mão suavemente até seus lábios carnudos.  
- Não perca seu tempo, insetos só merecem ser pisados. _ dei uma piscadela e o puxei para o lado, trombando em Malfoy propositalmente.

Eu não era de me reafirmar, mas eu queria que ele soubesse que ele ainda era só um inseto pra mim, e que isso não mudaria. Ela não pareceu surpreso, ainda sim, e eu sabia que esse era um fator bom, na verdade, era um fator ótimo. James foi quem ficou ainda mais surpreso com minha reação e manteve os olhos presos em Scorpius Malfoy enquanto passávamos.

- Não olhe muito Malfoy, não é pro teu bico. _ retrucou ranzinza.  
- Como se eu gostasse de gente da sua laia, seu traidor de sangue. _ Scorpius respondeu seco, e mesmo não o conhecendo eu sabia que ele não queria dizer isso, os boatos eram de que ele era bastante tolerante com essa coisa de sangue, pra ser bem sincera, de que ele na verdade nunca deu a mínima.  
- Pelo menos não sou filho de um covarde.  
- Já chega, vamos Jay. _ eu o puxei novamente dando alguns passos a frente quando vi de relance as bochechas de Malfoy corarem e suas mãos se fecharem em punhos.  
- Weasley, você esqueceu isso.

Eu e James olhamos pra trás instintivamente, e no momento em que giramos nossas cabeças eu sabia que eu iria me arrepender amargamente de dar aquela cobra mirim alguns segundos de anteção... E eu estava certa. Scorpius tinha nas mãos uma presilha de cabelo, prateada e brilhante, de uma borboleta em metal com pedras lilases e brancas, olhava de mim para a presilha significativamente, então eu levei a mão ao cabelo, e dei a ele um olhar de indignação.

- Isso não é meu. _ dei de ombros. Praticamente me entregando, eu sei.  
- Caiu na volta pra casa. _ ele respondeu dando de ombros, deixando seus olhos azuis serem bastante claros pra mim, mais do que as palavras inclusive. _ Pensei que gostasse então guardei pra te devolver. Boas aulas Weasley.

Eu sabia que ele estava sendo cínico tanto quanto estava sendo maldoso, e ele era bem bom nisso, se queria atingir James, e eu tinha certeza, ele tinha conseguido em cheio. E com muito mais efeito que um balaço entre as pernas, eu tinha certeza! Eu era o ponto fraco, e se qualquer coisa fosse dita, movida ou indicada em relação a mim, James iria mostrar seu lado indignamente sonserino sem um pingo de vergonha. Nenhum jogo de quadribol perdido tinha significado tanto em seus olhos como ver meu prendedor favorito entre os dedos alvos de Scorpius Malfoy, em vê-lo falar como se estivesse sabendo de algo que ninguém mais sabia, e eu sabia que lhe doía enquanto ele percebia que eu estava agindo com frieza. Eu não tinha tentado me explicar, sequer tinha tentado retrucar, somente estendi a mão, peguei minha presilha e dei as costas. Eu não armei um barraco, não chorei, não quis mostrar ou provar minha razão, e ele estava devastado.

- Não tem nada pra me dizer? _ sua voz era bastante desconfiada, e ele estreitou os olhos pequenos cruzando os braços.  
- Porque eu teria?  
- Porque seu prendedor estava com Malfoy todo esse tempo?  
- Você pergunta pra mim? Eu deveria saber que ele coleciona coisas que não são dele?  
- Não venha com essa pra cima de mim, onde ele conseguiu o prendedor?  
- E eu deveria saber? _ me exaltei, como assim agora ele queria explicações? Aliás, quando ele realmente esperou que eu fosse dar alguma satisfação?  
- Sim, se estava no seu cabelo. _ seu tom subiu algumas oitavas.  
- E nunca te ocorreu a idéia de que pode ter caído? É tão típico de você Jay, sempre caindo nas provocações daquele imbecil, vá em frente. _ gesticulei aumentando o tom de voz também, ninguém, absolutamente _ninguém_ gritava comigo sem uma resposta à altura.

- Não se faça de vítima Rose, não cola.  
- Qual é o problema de vocês? _ Lilly questionou se colocando entre nossos dedos apontados um na cara do outro, chegando de um lugar o qual nenhum de nós sabíamos _ Vocês nunca brigam! O que aconteceu?  
- Pergunte a Rose! _ James respondeu com brutalidade _ E só venha falar comigo quando souber a resposta. _ seus olhos castanhos se firmaram no meu, ele estava decidido.  
- Isso é um término? _ perguntei calmamente.  
- É, até que você me prove o contrário.  
- Então seja feliz James. _ dei de ombros.  
- Rose! _ Lilly me cutucou na cintura _ Não seja tão grossa.  
- Não estou sendo, se ele desconfia de mim, não deve namorar comigo é simples, cada um vai pro seu lado e é isso mesmo.

- Você não dá a mínima não é? Nunca deu. _ a última frase não passou de um sussurro, provavelmente um pensamento alto que ele pretendia ter guardado só pra ele.

Eu abaixei a cabeça, envergonhada demais para deixar minha sinceridade machucar os sentimentos dele ainda mais, Lilly deu dois tapinhas em seu ombro e ele saiu caminhando em frente balançando a cabeça negativamente, levando com ele toda a culpa e peso por tê-lo enganado por anos, por todos os beijos falsos e todas as juras que eu não respondi. Eu o encarava indo embora pelo vidro semi-embaçado, ainda perdida no brilho negro de seus cabelos longos na altura dos ombros completamente desfiados, eu preferia tê-los como lembrança do que o brilho molhado dos olhos que ele se virou para esconder.

- Qual é a do prendedor? _ Lilly questionou, parecia uma réplica perfeita da mãe, com exceção dos olhos verdes que pareciam percorrer cada mínimo pensamento que eu persistia em tentar esconder.  
- Malfoy estava com o meu prendedor _ respondi calma _ E eu não sei como foi parar com ele.  
- James queria saber?  
- Obviamente. E eu não tinha respostas, e o resultado é o que você viu. _ joguei o corpo em um dos assentos tentando insistentemente me interessar pela paisagem cansativa.  
- Você se vendo finalmente livre de um amor que não pode corresponder? _ ela me perguntou cínica _ Sinto muito Rosie, mas é do meu irmão que estamos falando.  
- Eu nunca fui falsa com você ou te escondi que não gostava dele, e realmente é bom não ter que usar uma máscara.

- Se você não queria usar a droga da máscara, não deveria tê-la experimentado para começo de conversa!  
- Lilly, vai brigar comigo agora também? Eu nunca te escondi nada, e você mais do que ninguém sabe que eu tentei, _eu tentei_ droga! Eu dei o melhor de mim, mas infelizmente não podemos nos apaixonar por quem sentimos vontade, eu sinto muito.  
- Você não sabe o que faz, você não faz idéia do que é não ser correspondido, do que é ser rejeitado, de um termino, de todo um conjunto de coisas que você sempre se privou de viver sendo tão racional.  
- Eu não me privei, só não posso me obrigar a ser assim. E eu não sou, você realmente acha que eu gosto disso? De ouvir aqueles sussurros malditos de "_Rainha do Gelo_" em todos os lugares que eu passo? De não fazer idéia do que são as malditas borboletas no estomago?  
- Pelo menos você nunca derramou nenhuma lágrima _ ela deu de ombros.  
- Nem nunca senti de verdade.

Abaixei os olhos, encarando o quadriculado do piso velho e metalico do Expresso de Hogwarts, agradecendo mentalmente a deixa da velha bruxa das guloseimas, que passou anunciando suas calorisa em caixas e deixando Lilly distraída o suficiente para esquecer tudo o que havia acontecido – doces sempre eram a solução quando o assunto era ela. Voltou com uma caixa de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, Sapos de Chocolate, e Minhocas estica-cresce, graças a ela eu tinha tomado um pavor especial daquelas malditas balas que não acabavam nunca.

- Quer?  
- Não obrigada, açúcar demais. _ dei de ombros _ Você sabe, não gosto muito de doces.  
- Você é _tão_ anormal Rose! _ ela suspirou abrindo um sapo e retirando uma figurinha do próprio pai _ Droga, tirei o papai denovo.  
- Eu não sei porque diabos você ainda coleciona essas coisas...  
- Porque é divertido.  
- Ah sim, me mostre a diversão então.  
- Não seja tão ranzinza Ros! _ uma voz alegre veio da porta, acompanhada do som de madeira sendo arrastada.

A porta deu passagem para Dominique Weasley, ela era, juntamente com Lilly a ocupante oficial do meu título de melhor-amiga, estava – como sempre – radiante como um sol, apesar de não ter herdado os cabelos dourados da mãe e da irmã mais velha, seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados no meio das costas em ondas uniformes brilhava exalando um cheiro inebriante, seus olhos castanhos piscavam de segundo em segundo, exibindo um sorriso perfeito, uma boca alinhada e de desenho delicado, bastante vermelha.

- Não sou ranzinza, você sabe. _ eu sorri batendo no assento ao lado _ E você sabe disso, venha, compartilhe aqui como foram suas férias em Paris!

- Ah foram como sempre... _ Lilly remendou também sorrindo.  
- Mas foram! _ ela concluiu encaracolando um fio entre os dedos _ Fomos para a casa da vovó, e depois pra casa de verão dos Greengrass, como de costume, eu e Malfoy passamos os dias nas canoas, e nas boates francesas.  
- Ah, não consigo imaginar nada mais interessante. _ resmunguei bufando e deixando a cabeça escorar na mão, cansada.  
- Ros, você sabe que ele pode ser bem divertido quando quer. _ ela falou, cantarolando, porém seus olhos transpareciam seriedade enquanto ela firmava o olhar em mim, naquele exato momento eu soube: ela sabia **demais**.

- Sabe? _ Lilly levantou uma das sobrancelhas me encarando sem disfarçar sua curiosidade.  
- Essa foi boa, desde quando eu sei de alguma coisa vinda daquele Escorpião Albino, Nique? Que eu saiba, você é quem adora confraternizar com o inimigo e é conhecida como a suposta melhor amiga do 'pega-geral'.  
- Bom, sou a melhor amiga na verdade _ ela comentou, com um tom orgulhoso _ O que significa que tenho acesso a informações bastante... interessantes.

Eu engoli em seco, e antes que eu sequer tentasse controlar minhas bochechas subiram alguns milímetros corando violentamente, esse era o lado ruim de ser uma Weasley, mesmo não sendo ruiva você ainda se transforma num tomate sempre que cutucam o seu calo. Inventei uma tosse engasgada de algum lugar, e o cômodo pareceu quente demais para que eu conseguisse permanecer dentro dele sem me queimar.

- Qual é o problema Ros? _ ela questionou deixando a cabeça tombar um pouco pro lado _ Algo que você não gostaria que eu ficasse sabendo? Pensei que confiasse em mim.  
- E em mim! _ Lilly resmungou sem esconder o ciúmes e a irritação.  
- Porque eu teria? Eu simplesmente não suporto aquele garoto, acho que ele não poderia nascer ainda mais irritante nem mesmo se quisesse! E ele... se acha demais. Fica ai desfilando como se fosse o último britânico de sangue puro com olhos azuis miosótis e cabelos cor de palha, sem sal é isso o que ele é!... Muito _sem sal_. E aquela voz rouca? Ele ainda não passou da puberdade ou o que?  
- Bom Rosie, eu devo discordar que ele é sem sal, na verdade ele é bastante atraente. Irritante, mas atraente. _ Lilly respondeu deixando o rosto corar sem um pingo de vergonha, eu a encarei incrédula _ Que é? Estou falando a verdade, o cara é um pedaço de mal caminho!  
- Lills, ele só sabe enxer a cara, aparecer escornado nos corredores durante as rondas noturnas cantando as monitoras! Está sempre fumando por ai, isso quando não está fumando baseados naquelas suas festas na Torre de Astronomia.  
- Que são ótimas por sinal _ Dominique retrucou _ Ele sabe dar uma festa.  
- O que tem de ótimo em se drogar, se embebedar e se esfregar com não sei quantos caras Nique? _ eu resmunguei, eu sinceramente era incapaz de conseguir entender tal fator.  
- Você saberia, se não fosse tão fechada pra si mesma Rose. Não é nenhum pecado, se você sabe até onde pode chegar.  
- Eu concordo, eu adoraria ir a uma festa dessas qualquer dia. _ Lilly sugeriu.  
- O problema é James deixar você entrar nelas. _ Dominique respondeu sem pensar, e logo em seguida arregalou os olhos e levou a mão à boca _ OOPS!  
- Ah, tudo bem. Não estamos mais juntos, e aliás, é um alivio saber que ele não era fiel ao extremo no namoro, eu nunca gostei dele, eu não sei porque diabos aceitei toda essa baboseira por tanto tempo assim em primeiro lugar.

- Acho bom esse termino, quem sabe assim você não resolve dar uma olhada ao seu redor Ros? Rever os seus conceitos, descobrir o que realmente é viver?  
- Nique, eu sei o que é viver, eu só não acho que precise de exageiros, e toxinas e pirações pra isso. _ dei de ombros encontrando o olhar de Lilly.  
- Você vive pra livros e família Rosie, tem que ter algo errado.  
- Dê a sí mesma uma chance, uma única chance de conhecer o que a vida pode te proporcionar. _ Nique insistiu, tomando o prendedor do meu cabelo e o girando entre os dedos _ Você pode ficar surpresa com as coisas que ela guarda pra você.


	3. The Bet

-E então Scorpius, satisfeito por saber que agora tem um dormitório só pra você? _ Jason Avery perguntou dando tapinhas e socos nos amigos _ Assim vai poder levar Sarah Lee para sua cama todas as noites sem acordar a gente com os gemidos.

Eu não podia deixar as coisas assim, eu tinha que ir atrás daquele maldito Malfoy e dizer algumas verdades pra ele, algumas como por exemplo suma da minha vida e pare de me trazer problemas. Ou talvez pare de beijar as pessoas por ai sem o seu consentimento... Eu não sabia exatamente o que seria, eu sabia que precisava descarregar minhas perguntas em alguém que pudesse respondê-las, e não existia outra pessoa no mundo, sem ser o infeliz acima citado.  
O vagão onde eles estavam era uma onda verde-esmeralda e prateada, eu podia enxergar sonserinos dependurados até na janela para pagar um pouco de pau pro jovem Malfoy, elitezinha Sonserina, como se aquilo fosse na realidade, uma grande merda. Entre as pessoas que ali estavam se destacavam apenas quatro.  
A começar por Sarah Lee e sua cortina de cabelos loiros e escorridos, seus olhos verde vivos e redondos como duas bolas de gude... Ela tinha um corpo impecável, que deixava claro cada curva que sua pele ousava fazer, mesmo nesse uniforme maldito que parece deixar a nós todos quadrados. Seu nariz era empinado e fino, tinha pouca estatura, era baixinha, porém ainda maior do que eu, e era tão segura de sí que eu não poderia imaginar Scorpius com ninguém além dela, o ego dos dois era tão inflado que poderiam sair voando feito dois balões pelos céus Londrinos.  
E então tinhamos Jason Avery, seus cabelos cacheados negros como carvão, devia ter um metro e oitenta de altura, os braços fortes e olhos pretos como jabuticabas maduras. Jogava de atacante no time de Quadribol da Sonserina, e tinha um sorriso de deixar qualquer perna bamba, acredite. Era bastante simpático quando queria, e se eu fosse o chapéu seletor jamais teria o colocado na Sonserina.  
Alex Owens era loiro, seus cabelos eram de um loiro escuro e discreto, um pouco compridos, e tinha algumas ondulações, seus olhos eram verdes, mas de um verde mais discreto e sem graça, em geral era bastante tímido, e calado. Eu não poderia ter contado saindo da boca dele mais do que três frases.  
E finalmente Tyler, Andrew Tyler. Ele era deslumbrante, um dos melhores amigos de James, era da altura de Malfoy com seus um metro e cassetada, não parecia um guarda-costas com aqueles braços fortes, era divertido, engraçado, conversava com todo mundo, loiro com olhos azuis, era Grego. Era um charme andando em duas pernas e meio cérebro, eu não podia evitar babar nele.

- Muito engraçado Jason. _ a garota loira empinou ainda mais o nariz se é que isso era possível e replicou imediatamente _ Isso é porque você não tem quem levar pra sua própria cama.  
- Isso é o que você pensa. _ Jason retrucou levando o indicador ao queixo da menina e o levantando _ Sarah Lee.  
- Não é só meu. _ a voz rouca finalmente respondeu à frase que foi direcionada à ele em primeiro lugar, tinha nas mãos um pedaço de seda e um pacotinho transparente _ É um dormitório, com uma Sala Comunal para todos os monitores, cada um tem seu próprio quarto, e só. _ então ele despejou o conteúdo do pacote na seda.  
- Você e essa sua erva trouxa... _ Sarah Lee resmungou.  
- Você não pode reclamar, está sempre à minha volta pedindo mais um pouco.  
- É, ela adora ficar doidona e subir em você, não é mesmo Malfoy? _ James falou do batente da porta entreaberta, tinha os braços cruzados e não estava pra muitos amigos.

Eu o vi vindo como um furacão a tempo de me enfiar no primeiro vagão próximo sem que ele me visse, eu agradeci a Merlin mentalmente uma dezena de vezes por James ainda ter aquela mania de andar olhando para o chão quando estava nervoso, e então derrepente ele escancarou a porta do vagão das serpentes e cruzou os braços de frente ao corpo, provavelmente achando que isso o daria um ar mais poderoso. É como eu li certa vez em um livro trouxa, ele estufou o peito como um galo de briga, e é isso que os caras fazem, bom nós também, mas em geral os caras, é isso que eles fazem quando querem chamar atenção, se garantir, e é tão involuntário que não percebem. James parecia um galo de briga pronto para dar uma asada em Scorpius em seu primeiro passo em falso, já Scorpius não parecia disposto em gastar o seu bico em James Potter, já que provavelmente sua erva era muito mais interessante que ele.

- É, Potter. Diferente de você, eu gosto de mulheres com atitude, safadas, sacanas, quanto mais devassa, melhor. _ Scorpius replicou com um meio sorriso nos lábios _ Assim elas me polpam todo o trabalho da conquista, não que isso seja um problema.  
- Que ótima visão você tem das mulheres. _ James disse com cinismo.  
- É, bastante ampla, com certeza. _ Jason foi em defesa do melhor amigo trocando olhares com Tyler e Owens.  
- Porque não vai direto ao ponto, Potter? Nós dois sabemos o que você veio fazer aqui. _ Scorpius falou calmo, levando o cigarro enrolado aos lábios e o acendendo com um aceno de varinha _ Vamos lá, solte o que tem guardado.

E o jeito como ele deu o primeiro trago e pareceu tão despreocupado com a situação que ele havia criado, me fez tremer os joelhos. O jeito como ele fumava não era bizarro, era... instigante. Isso não deveria estar acontecendo, nem mesmo na minha cabeça, esse tipo de pensamento totalmente não deveria existir.

- O que você fazia com o prendedor da minha namorada?  
- Sua _ex_-namorada, acho que quer dizer. _ Scorpius provocou sorrindo abertamente, com o cigarro escanteado nos lábios.  
- Não por muito tempo, e não que isso seja da sua conta. _ James retrucou fraseando abertamente _ Não vai me responder?  
- Porque não pergunta pra ela?  
- Porque eu já perguntei. _ ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.  
- Mas parece não ter acreditado muito na resposta já que está aqui, não é mesmo Potter? Eu pensei que você se garantisse tão bem, afinal de contas, Rosie é uma pessoa extremamente _previsível._

- Desde quando você a chama de Rosie? _ James perguntou baixo, como se estivesse extremamente envergonhado.

Se James não tivesse aberto a boca e perguntado o que eu estava indagando no mesmo momento, eu provavelmente teria denunciado minha posição chave, minha boca já estava aberta em um D sonoro, e no exato momento em que minha voz ia sair, a voz grave de James tomou meu lugar... Pobre Jay, sempre me protegendo mesmo sem perceber.

- Desde que eu sinta vontade. E Potter, eu não creio que deva dar satisfações à você de qualquer forma. _ Scorpius deu de ombros soltando uma baforada de fumaça acinzentada e mal cheirosa.  
- Mas deve a mim! _ Sarah Lee berrou se levantando do colo do namorado, ou suposto namorado _ O que o prendedor da sangue-ruim estava fazendo com você?  
- Não fale assim dela _ Scorpius retorquiu levando o dedo no rosto da garota _ E nem de nenhum outro aluno mestiço ou nascido trouxa na minha frente, isso não faz a mínima diferença pra mim, se faz pra vocês, guardem pra vocês seus malditos.  
- Tá vendo? Está defendendo ela! _ Sarah Lee berrava quase dançando frenéticamente.  
- Não estou defendendo ninguém.

Seus amigos, comparsas talvez, ou devo chamá-los de gangue? Porque eram todos uns marginais no fim das contas, ficaram calados. Todos pareciam derrepente entrertidos demais com seus calçados, doces e jornais. Ou no minimo com qualquer coisa que não disesse a respeito dos dois figurinhas sonserinos, das duas pessoas a quem eles pensavam dever algum tipo de devoção. O vagão estava derrepente silencioso, se não fosse belo choro baixo de Sarah Lee e as bufadas de cigarro de Scorpius. James respirou profundamente.

- Me responda o que o prendedor fazia com você.

- Ela deixou cair. _ele respondeu deixando óbvio o quanto estava entediado.  
- Onde?  
- No último vagão de malas.  
- E como você sabia que o prendedor era dela? _ James pressionou.  
- Porque ninguém a não ser um Weasley usaria aquilo _ o loiro retrucou tragando mais uma vez, e arrancando risadas dos amigos.  
- Diga a verdade Malfoy, como você sabia?  
- É como você sabia Scorpius?! _ Sarah Lee berrou se colocando ao lado de James, com as mãos postadas na cintura.  
- Eu não devo satisfações à vocês _ Sarah parecia estar a poucos segundos de rosnar de raiva _ Nem mesmo a você Sarah, mas Potter, se a única maneira de tirar o seu pé da minha janta é dizendo então eu digo. Fui pegar minhas malas, ela estava lá tentando tirar as dela. Eu, como o homem educado que sou, as retirei, e ela foi embora sem agradecer. Não que eu esperasse algum agradecimento, vocês são mesmo um bando de portas ignorantes. E então achei o prendedor dela, e guardei pra devolver, quando se vive na pobreza todo pouco é muito.  
- Não pareceu engraçado pra mim. Guardar prendedores não é do seu feitio. _ Sarah resmungou, os olhos grandes fixados no namorado.  
- Olha pra mim já deu, se vocês não pararem de me torrar o saco, eu vou ser obrigado a sair do vagão e procurar algo mais interessante a fazer, e você me entende Sarah, perfeitamente. Então Potter, é só isso o que você quer, ou tem mais alguma acusação sem fundamentos?  
- Não seja tão ranzinza Scorp. _ uma voz feminina atrás de mim soou, me fazendo pular em silencio no esconderijo em que eu me encontrava _ E você Jay, pudemos ouvir suas brigas há quatro vagões de distancia.

É, como eu já deveria saber, Dominique viria atrás para apartar assim que percebesse que Jay estava pronto para se meter em uma nova encrenca, era uma situação tão two years ago que eu não sei sinceramente como não esperei a presença dela em primeiro lugar.

- Dominique, por favor, não se meta nessa. _ Scorpius pediu, parecendo sério o suficiente para ser levado em consideração _ Por favor, não se meta.  
- O que é? Não quero nem saber, James por favor, não fique dando escandalos!  
- E você Rose, aproveitou a nossa briga pra bater um papinho com o Malfoy? _ James acusou.

- E se fosse? Qual o problema? _ respondi de forma malcriada.  
- Você é minha namorada!  
- _EX-namorada_ Jay, então corta essa. E não, eu não vim falar com ele. Estávamos só...  
- De passagem. _ Dominique completou me dando um tapinha no ombro.  
- Agora que passaram, podem por favor me deixar em paz? _ Scorpius resmungou _ Vocês Weasleys trazem mais problemas do que eu imaginei.  
- Own S, não fale assim. Você sabe que eu te amo. _ Dominique deu alguns passos a frente o abraçando e dando um beijo delicado na bochecha.  
- Não falo de você. _ ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, alto o suficiente para que eu pudesse ouvir, seus olhos azuis se fecharam nos meus, eu ignorei o brilho significativo que eles carregavam.  
- Aliás Potter, antes de vir me acusar e inventar histórias na sua mente brilhante, conte a sua _ex-namorada_ quantas noites você passou se embebedando e pegando as garotas da casa.  
- Isso não é da sua conta. _ James falou entredentes.  
- Olhe James, sério. Não faz diferença. _ eu sorri.

E foi um sorriso sincero. Não que eu gostasse de ser corna, ou não fizesse diferença que eu fosse corna, ou algo do tipo, é só que... eu nunca gostei dele certo? E pra mim esse namoro havia sido algo como o seu primeiro namoradinho de escola, quando você tem sei lá, uns dez anos de idade? Não foi algo que eu tenha levado a sério, e nem algo que eu tivesse envolvido os meus sentimentos, então não poderia ter feito diferença alguma pra mim, a única coisa que eu era capaz de sentir era alivio.  
Eu pude vê-lo se dilacerar por dentro, ao chegar a essa mesma conclusão quando seus olhos castanhos encontraram os meus.

- Ok, acho que agora é realmente a hora de cada um ir pro seu vagão e... Chega de problemas, certo? Meninos...

Dominique deu uma olhada significativa para ambos, Scorpius continuava agindo como se James fosse um cisco, uma poeira qualquer em seu vagão, e James parecia estar engolindo uma tonelada de baba raivosa, jogou o corpo em uma das poltronas apertadas entre duas garotas, que pareceram felizes e satisfeitas consigo mesmas de se apertarem apenas mais um pouco para que o famoso Potter pudesse então se consolar. Enquanto isso, Dominique segurou meu pulso sem olhar pra trás, e me puxou para o corredor novamente, andando em passos rápidos e barulhentos, enquanto o solado de nossos sapatos batia no metal, eu já usava meu crachá de monitora no casaco, ele reluzia um leão dourado com detalhes vermelhos contrastando com o meu casaco negro, ele parecia arrancar olhares e mais olhares de estudantes mais jovens, que pareciam eternamente admirados com o que aquilo pudesse significar.  
Dominique não parava de caminhar, e na verdade evitava olhar pra trás, eu sempre achei o comportamento dela bastante estranho, mas bem, estava estranho demais. Ela parecia calada demais. Tinha a mão presa a minha, e sequer se dava ao trabalho de fofocar uma coisa qualquer para interagir. Tinha de haver algo errado. Eu tive ainda mais certeza quando ela abriu a porta de um vagão inabitado.

- Olhe, eu preciso falar com você e não quero que surte nem nada. _ ela começou.  
- Ok, agora você está me assustando, básicamente você não se importa com nada...

Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Levou as mãos ao rosto o tapando, suspirando novamente. Eu tinha absoluta certeza de que se ela pudesse teria saido correndo. Mas ela parecia estar se esforçando ao máximo para conseguir por tudo pra fora e não era eu quem iria a censurar por isso.

- As festas... eu não te contei porque...  
- Olhe, não tinha de contar, sinceramente. Você estava lá, fazia parte, foi convidada. Eu não me importo Nique, de verdade. _ dei de ombros.  
- Se importaria sim, eu sei que se importaria. _ ela resmungou, mais para sí do que pra mim.  
- O que é? _ me aproximei um pouco.  
- Nada, é que... bem, eu gostaria se fosse o meu namorado. _ ela deu de ombros e eu sorri.  
- Ah Nique... relaxe.  
- E bem, o que foi aquilo? _ ela mudou de assunto automáticamente, já bordando um sorriso no rosto.  
- Aquilo o que?  
- Aquela olhada. Olhe, eu conheço você, e conheço **ele** melhor do que ninguém... eu vi o olhar.  
- Eu não sei do que está falando. _ revirei os olhos.

É lógico que eu sabia de quem estávamos falando, principalmente porque eu também tinha visto o olhar, o brilho, e o significado por trás deles, _competição._ Mas como a boa filha de Ronald Weasley que sou, consegui agir como se aquilo não fosse nada, e eu sequer tivesse reparado que ele tinha olhos no lugar de fendas, ok... brincadeira!

- Malfoy.  
- O que tem ele?  
- Ah vamos lá, eu sei que ele te olhou de outro jeito. _ ela insistiu.  
- Então você foi a única a notar. _ dei de ombros, tentando manter a compostura. _ Nique, não me leve a mal mas... não, obrigada.  
- Porque? Acha ele feio?

Mordi o lábio, eu não poderia mentir além disso pra ela, ou seria pega em flagrante, ela com certeza sabia calcular cada movimento em falso que eu ousasse dar, e eu acabaria trepidando em algum lugar das minhas falsas afirmações se insistisse em ser orgulhosa e fingir que nada ali me chamava atenção, quando sim, apesar de tudo e contra a minha vontade, chamava. Evitar o contato visual seria ainda pior, deixaria ainda mais visivel pra ela minhas más intenções, então eu só respirei profundamente e a encarei por alguns segundos.

- Vai realmente dizer que não acha ele bonito? _ ela repetiu insistente.  
- Acho. _ falei de forma pausada e tentando drenar bem as palavras _ Acho que ele é uma pessoa extremamente atraente, talvez até bastante charmoso, mas eu acho que ele é podre, tão podre que não consigo ver graça. Ele cheira a maconha, quando não cheia a alcool e cigarro, ele está sempre um pouco fora de sí, rodeado de pessoas fúteis e que não são capazes de acrescentar nada na vida dele!  
- E você namorava um cara que não gostava, vive no meio da sua família, se priva de qualquer tipo de sentimento e acha tudo isso muito correto? _ ela questionou.  
- Não é como se eu estivesse usando drogas.  
- Não é como se _ele_ não tivesse sentimentos por isso.  
- Onde você quer chegar? Qual é o intuito? _ questionei cruzando os braços.  
- Que ele precisa de juízo, algo que você tem de sobra, e você precisa de se soltar, algo que ele sabe fazer de sobra.  
- E...?  
- A junção parece realmente tentadora. _ ela mordeu o lábio me encarando.  
- Eu realmente não consigo entender onde você pretende chegar com tudo isso.  
- Eu aposto que você não consegue amolecê-lo. _ ela foi direto ao ponto _ Mostar a ele que a vida é além de diversão, sexo, drogas e rock'n'roll.  
- Aposte o contrário, eu não tenho a mínima intenção. _ retruquei automáticamente.  
- Porque? Você tem medo?  
- Do que eu teria medo Nique? Por favor! _ comecei a rir, provavelmente sentindo o nervoso formigar em meus pés.

- Então prove.

Ela me conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que por mais que eu tivesse uma extrema aversão a um determinado assunto, ou coisa, ou pessoa, ou o que quer que fosse, essa aversão jamais seria grande o suficiente para me afastar de uma provação.  
Me provar, era um dos meus esportes preferidos, mesmo que eu não estivesse tão certa de que não iria cair na teia e me prender como uma mosca pronta pra viagem.

- Ok, diga o que quer que eu faça.  
- O conquiste. _ ela deu de ombros.  
- Simples assim?  
- O conquiste, pra depois tentar mudar. Foi um conselho. Você sabe o que precisa fazer, se acha que é boa o suficiente, vamos lá Rosie, amance a fera.

- O que é isso? _ perguntei levantando apenas uma das sobrancelhas.  
- Considere como uma aposta, um desafio.  
- O que eu ganho com isso?  
- Sua auto-afirmação? _ ela sugeriu.  
- Que você acabou de abalar com essa proposta absurda.  
- O que me diz, sim ou não?  
- Sim, eu aceito.

Eu jamais iria deixar que ela pisoteasse meu orgulho achando que eu não tentaria por medo de ser rejeitada, eu era sim, tão orgulhosa ao ponto de descer dos sapatos boneca que nem eram tão altos assim, mas cá entre nós tinham até um pequeno salto, enfim, eu era orgulhosa o suficiente para descer dos meus sapatos bonecas e declarar que o jogo havia começado.  
Eu era conhecida como a Rainha do Gelo, certo? Então eu não poderia me ferir, eu era forte e dura o suficiente para um garoto bonito com o ego mais inflado do que aquela tia trouxa esquisita que um dia meu padrinho Harry tinha transformado em balão.  
E então eu declarei o jogo, ele começava _agora._


	4. You can see that I DON'T care at all

Deixei que as pessoas saissem, eu nunca gostei muito de furdunços no fim das contas, aquela bagunça de pessoas trombando em você desesperadas para conseguirem uma carruagem – como se não tivessem carruagens suficientes – totalmente me tiravam do sério. Isso sem contar nos novos alunos que sempre achavam um jeito de reconhecer a mim ou aos meus primos e saia soltando como se fosse a última fofoca da "Bruxinha de Varinha Ligada". Então, nada melhor do que esperar alguns longos minutos aproveitando da minha companhia, e seguir em passos de tartaruga pelo corredor e dar de cara com Scorpius Malfoy se alastrando com Sarah Lee, é, isso definitivamente não estava nos meus planos.  
Meus pés pareciam grudados no chão por uma cola, mesmo que eu quisesse os meus pés pareciam não ter a mínima vontade de se mover. E derrepente o beijo deles pareceu tão interessante que eu me vi virando o pescoço um pouco pro lado involuntáriamente e observando como os dois pareciam não se cansar jamais, o modo como ele segurava o pescoço dela, e juntava seus corpos, as mãos dela por dentro da blusa dele, nas laterais... Sarah Lee parecia estar entrando em parafuso, teria tido um orgasmo múltiplo se no momento em que ela parecia estar realmente afim de botar pra quebrar ele não tivesse aberto os olhos.

- Perdeu alguma coisa, Weasley?

A dignidade, talvez? Porque sim, eu tinha a perdido assim que aceitei aquela aposta absurda, se não fosse por ela eu provavelmente não estaria os observando tão arduamente e tão indiscretamente, aliás, eu provavelmente teria passado direto. Mordi a lingua pra não responder, e fazer pose de intelectual provavelmente não colaria já que eu não tinha uma tonelada de livros nas mãos, despreocupada que está passando por acaso muito menos, e enfim, todas as circunstancias pareciam ir contra mim naquele momento. O que eu podia fazer? Dar de ombros e dizer "olha, sua melhor amiga, que por mais absurdo que soe também é a minha melhor amiga e é vulgarmente conhecida como Dominique Weasley está achando que deveriamos dar uns pegas, imagine se ela soubesse que já andamos fazendo isso uma vez..." não, melhor não. Dei um pigarro alto e indiscreto limpando a garganta e deixei o meu lado atriz falar o mais alto possível, transformando – ou pelo menos eu tinha esperanças de que estava fazendo isso – meu rosto em uma careta de desgosto.

- A fome, com certeza.  
- Porque não vaza daqui, _ralé_? _ Sarah Lee questionou levando as duas mãos ao peito de Scorpius possessivamente.  
- Porque eu já não recebo ordens de quem tem um cérebro em perfeitas condições, então deixe me ver... hum, receber ordens de quem tem meio cérebro? Pior ainda. Completamente fora de cogitação. _fixei então os meus olhos no azul hipnótico dos olhos dele e fiz um gesto com a mão que ia de mim até ele _ Temos um assunto pendente.  
- Não sei qual! _ ela berrou dando de ombros, eu podia apostar que estava mais insegura do que jamais fora na vida.  
- E nem vai saber porque não é da sua conta. _ respondi com uma voz falsamente meiga, uma péssima imitação da dela.  
- Olhe aqui sua...  
- Anda Sarah, eu te encontro no caminho. _ ele respondeu automaticamente, bastante sério e desvencilhando o corpo do dela. _ Eu falo sério, anda, eu te encontro no caminho.

Posso dizer que a cara da porta ignorante foi impagável? Eu daria tudo pra poder te-la gravado no replay, algo como um misto de decepção, tristeza e pé na bunda, ok, foi realmente inesquecível, mas não era essa a questão...  
Ele levantou os olhos pra mim, mas não antes de me fazer um raio-x completo, dos pés aos ultimos fios de cabelo, eu não deixei que minhas bochechas vermelhas e suspensas nas maçãs do rosto me denunciassem, agi com naturalidade, como se nada daquilo fizesse diferença, porque a verdade era essa, simplesmente não fazia. Ou costumava não fazer, até o momento que eu fui cair na infelicidade de reparar que sim, toda aquela beleza e charme faziam algum efeito nas pessoas, e não eram efeitos muito agradáveis por sinal... E já que ele estava me encarando de cima abaixo – e eu provavelmente já tinha perdido uns cinco quilos porque ele parecia incapaz de parar de me secar – eu podia perfeitamente _seca-lo_ também certo? Sim, mais do que certo. Ao menos Dominique me diria que isso era certo.

- Você vai ficar calada, ou costuma ser muda quando não se sente ameaçada? _ ele questionou coçando o queixo.  
- Eu não estou me sentindo ameaçada, porque diabos eu me sentiria ameaçada? _ retruquei, meu tom de voz já bastante nervoso e tenso me entregando enquanto eu tagarelava sem limites _ Eu jamais me sentiria ameaçada por aquela ameba acerebrada, e aqueles cabelos de miojo cozido, ew.  
- Vamos lá Rose, eu não tenho o tempo inteiro. _ ele cruzou os braços recostando na parede do vagão.

Ok, essa posição foi bastante memorável, foi inevitável que meus neurônios não se recordassem, e mesmo que estivéssemos em vagões diferentes eu ainda podia me ver no lugar dele. Eu sabia que ele estava cheio de más intenções quando se encostou, eu podia ler nos olhos dele que ele queria mexer com a minha cabeça, eu sabia disso. O que era aquilo? Uma espécie de troca? Eu te uso e você me usa? Ok, não tão depressa assim Escorpião Albino... Mas devo admitir que fiquei bastante tentada e dei um passo a frente. Ok, dois, não se fala mais nisso.

- Onde conseguiu meu prendedor, porque nós dois _ eu refiz o gesto de mim até ele _ sabemos que ele não caiu em lugar algum.  
- Na verdade, eu peguei do seu cabelo enquanto estava preocupada em colocar a sua língua na minha boca. _ ele falou descaradamente como se eu tivesse planejado toda a situação anterior e me atirado aos braços dele de bom grado dizendo "venha scorpius, me beije loucamente" ew.  
- Quando _eu_ enfiava a língua na sua boca, Malfoy? EU? Tem certeza absoluta disso?  
- Sim, tenho. Você enfiou a língua na minha boca. _ ele respondeu, agora tendo um sorriso divertido no rosto.  
- Você me encostou na parede, você me provocou! _ eu falei como se quisesse jogar tudo aquilo na cara dele, e bem, eu queria. Eu queria muito. _ E aliás, foi você quem enfiou a lingua na minha boca, em primeiro lugar! _ ok, eu estava realmente exaltada.  
- Quem se importa Weasley? _ Scorpius deu de ombros e deixou a mão pender até alcançar sua mochila que estava na cadeira ao lado _ O que importa é que você gostou.

É, realmente eu gostei. O QUE? Eu gostei sim, mas não era pra ele ficar sabendo disso, e aliás, quem foi que disse a ele que eu gostei? Ele tinha que parar de se garantir dessa forma, vai ver ele achava que era o bonzão, a ultima cerveja amanteigada dos Três Vassouras, porque ele parecia se considerar um super perito em beijos não é mesmo? E ai ele ia com a sua boca grande espalhar pra todas as serpentes nojentas "Eu peguei Rose Weasley, a filha do auror da cabeça vermelha e branca, e ela gostou hein?" TOSCO. Garoto tosco, eu tinha nojo dele, ah eu tinha. Não era nenhum pouco digno sair espalhando coisas a meu respeito por ai, principalmente porque eu tinha uma reputação a manter, até onde eu sei, e todos sabem também, as pessoas não me tocam emocionalmente. Ok, agora ouçam minha risada maléfica.

- Quem te disse que eu gostei?  
- Eu não preciso que você diga, Weasley. Ficou bem claro sem que você precisasse pronunciar em voz alta.  
- Está achando que eu sou como aquelas garotas que pagam um super pau pra você? Tipo a Sarah Lee é?  
- Não, mas é óbvio que se importa. E que se importa muito mais do que gostaria. _ ele retrucou calmo, como se não estivessemos tendo a discussão do ano.  
- Ah sim, veja eu me importar. Olhe bem pra minha cara, estou me importando. _ fiz a melhor cara de 'não estou nem aí' e levantei uma das sobrancelhas. _ Observe como eu não estou...

Interrompi as minhas palavras quando notei a proximidade perigosa do rosto dele do meu, nossas respirações estavam se misturando e eu me vi novamente contra a parede, o que, aquele cara tinha algum fetiche não realizado com paredes? Porque só pode, sempre que tem uma oportunidade lá vai ele me encoxar na parede.

- Você realmente não se importa quando a minha boca está tão perto da sua que você perde a fala _ a voz dele era rouca, rouca e _sensual_, ai Merlin o que estava acontecendo comigo... Ele roçou os lábios nos meus pela proximidade _ Não se importa quando a minha mão te puxa pra mais perto do meu corpo _ então apertou minha cintura nos aproximando ainda mais, o contato estava um tanto... absurdo _ E não se importa quando eu beijo o seu pescoço _ então deixou os lábios deslizarem me dando uma mordida não tão leve assim, eu só inclinei o pescoço indignada para facilitar, nada demais na verdade _ E eu sei que todos os poros do seu corpo se arrepiam quando eu te toco, porque você simplesmente não pode ajudar... É demais pra você.  
- Você é um surtado. _ respondi, um sussurro provavelmente, eu estava bastante fora de mim.  
- Provavelmente, mas bem, isso não importa também. _ ele retrucou, ainda mantendo a nossa posição _ E você pensa que é forte demais, Rose você é mais maleavel do que um pote de sorvete derretido.  
- Posso estar realmente maleavel pra você, mas acredite Malfoy, eu só não controlo o que acontece por fora, o corpo é completamente violavel.  
- Eu posso te deixar maleavel o suficiente para entrar na sua mente Weasley. _ a mão dele se escorregou pela lateral do meu rosto, seus dedos se misturando aos meus cabelos.  
- Não obrigada. _ respondi com simplicidade, aliás, uma simplicidade que ele não tinha. _ Eu não sou uma mulher de sentimentos.  
- O que é totalmente uma escolha sua. _ ele retrucou, novamente os lábios roçando nos meus _ Agora vai, diga que não se importa.  
- Eu não me importo _ frisei cada uma das palavras.  
- Eu quero saber até quando.

Bom, essa era uma pergunta que eu totalmente teria me feito se o infeliz não tivesse novamente cravado os lábios nos meus, e bom, ele deve ter sido inteligente o suficiente para calcular que depois de uma insinuação dessa eu escaparia do beijo por melhor que ele estivesse, então ele enlaçou meu pescoço com os braços e suas mãos segurando firmemente o meu rosto, e enquanto eu travava os lábios na esperança de conseguir me safar, ele usava a lingua para entreabri-los, e cara, como ele era insistente... E bom, eu continuava tentando, até que meu corpo cedeu. E por favor, pensem comigo, tinha como não ceder? Ele estava lá, se esforçando pra ganhar um beijinho, gente, Scorpius Malfoy estava insistindo por um beijinho meu, eu sei que pra mim ele nem nunca foi grandes coisas, mas wow, acordem, ainda sim existem dezenas de garotas dando o ar que respiram por isso, e eu não sou de renegar. Então eu ia sim, deixar o beijo rolar, alias, já estava deixando, minha lingua e a dele tinham tanta sincronia que sabiam exatamente qual espaço era de qual e principalmente como se deslizarem uma na outra, pareciam estar dançando valsa, de tão dignas, previamente ensinadas eu diria, se eu tivesse pelo menos tido tempo de ensaiar, mas não tive. A mão dele se afrouxou no meu rosto, me dando novamente a liberdade de escolha, e eu como sempre escolhi o errado, escolhi continuar ali aproveitando, não tinha ninguém mesmo, e pareciamos bem bons de segredo...  
Ele pressionou o corpo contra o meu, e eu mordi o lábio dele mais forte, ele soltou uma risadinha de quem estava aproveitando tudo, principalmente os olhos fechados pra imaginar o que não deveria, e então caímos. Sim, caímos.  
Em cima de um dos bancos vazios, o corpo dele em cima do meu estratégicamente, o destino não podia ter sido mais bondoso com o infeliz! O barulho ensurdecedor de maquinários me deixava bem claro que não tinhamos caído porque Scorpius estava tentando me amassar contra a parede novamente - e contavamos com uma grande falta de espaço - alias, o barulho deixava bastante óbvio que algo que não deveria estar acontecendo, acabara de acontecer. Ok, não isso, de eu ficar com Scorpius, eu me refiro ao trem.

O Expresso de Hogwarts estava começando a partir, pra onde, só Merlin sabe, com certeza... Mas o que importa é que estava partindo, engrenagens fazendo barulho, o momvimento e eu tinha certeza, pro lado oposto ao que costumávamos ir. Apesar de tudo isso, parecia que Scorpius estava achando toda a situação bastante irrelevante porque já estava se aconchegando em mim e aproximando o seu rosto perigosamente, ou algo do tipo.

- HEY! _ berrei com toda a força que meus pulmões permitiram _ O trem está indo.  
- Sim, eu percebi... _ ele respondeu já se abaixando para me beijar quando eu coloquei as duas mãos em sua boca.  
- E já te ocorreu que deveriamos estar fora dele?  
- Sim, mas já que não estamos...  
- Scorpius, por favor, saia de cima de mim, pelas calças de Merlin homens só pensam nisso? Acha que eu sou igual a Sarah Lee que vive subindo as saias pra você?  
- Se você não se importa, então provavelmente subir as saias não faria diferença alguma. _ ele retrucou com uma voz sacana.  
- Ah faça me o favor, eu quero sair daqui. _ resmunguei e minha voz deixou um tom de desespero.  
- Não me diga que está com medo?

Isso foi o suficiente para que ele tirasse suas patas enormes de cima de mim e se levantasse, já fazendo sua casual pose de "Eu vou rir da sua cara agora", eu olhei pro lado tentando parecer bastante indiferente, mas bem, ao que tudo indica quando eu estava com medo eu simplesmente não era boa o suficiente pra isso, então meus pés começaram a bater no chão metalico e eu comecei a mexer as mãos uma na outra, e sim, eu falhei. Eu estava morrendo de medo. Meu rosto me entregava completamente, e eu tenho um certo pavor de lugares fechados, principalemente quando estou fechada em um deles com alguém que não confio, e sem saber pra onde estão me levando.

- Não, não estou. _ resmunguei.  
- Está sim. _ ele ressaltou se sentando ao meu lado.  
- Ok, estou, pode rir agora.  
- Eu não vou rir _ e quando ele falou parecia que era a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. _ Porque eu iria rir?  
- Porque é isso o que você faz, ri da minha vida, ri de mim, ri da minha família... _ eu resmunguei _ Pelo menos é como deveria ser, não é mesmo? Ou como você parece ser.  
- Nem sempre as pessoas são o que parecem. _ ele disse, e parecia estar bastante ressentido com a minha afirmação.  
- Eu duvido que você não seja _ cruzei os braços e virei o rosto pra ele _ Você só pensa em fumar, cheirar, beber, transar com as pobres garotinhas na torre de Astronomia.  
- O que você sabe em relação a mim? O que dizem por ai? _ ele retrucou _ O que dizem por ai pode não ser cem por cento verdade.

- Mas tem sua parcela veridica, e isso não me agrada nem um pouco. Olhe, voltemos pro ponto de saida, eu sou uma Weasley, você é um Malfoy, nos odiamos desde o primeiro ano, se lembra? Desde sempre, nascemos pra isso. Esse beijo, assim como o outro não aconteceu. Pronto.  
- Se é o que você quer.  
- É, é o que eu quero.  
- Tudo bem, eu já disse. Não me importa.

Eu não tinha mais o que dizer depois dessa. Eu sequer tinha vontade de dizer, ele havia cortado todas as minhas justificativas e provocações, algo ali tinha mexido comigo. Acho que eu estava tão acostumada a ter alguém que sempre se importava – ou pelo menos fingia se importar – que eu fui pega de surpresa. E aquilo por alguma razão me incomodou, como uma picada de formiga coça e você não aguenta mais. Eu estava coçando para fazer com que ele se importasse e lutando com o meu orgulho para me manter assim como estava. Já estava inclusive trabalhando mentalmente assuntos diversos para não me lembrar da existencia de um loiro com os olhos mais azuis que a própria noite ao meu lado, qualquer coisa, menos ele.  
Então o trem parou. Eu respirei aliviada, porque finalmente eu ia poder ir pra 'casa' tomar um banho e esquecer de todas aquelas coisas, e por a cabeça no lugar. Olhei de relance, sem sequer virar a cabeça e ele estava olhando pra mim.

- Quero que você diga que não gostou do beijo.  
- Er... Rose, Malfoy, sinto muito interromper... qualquer coisa. _ Teddy Lupin apareceu na porta recém aberta do vagão, tendo uma das mãos na nuca, parecia bastante desconcertado.  
- Não está interrompendo nada! _ me apressei em dizer, afinal de contas era o meu nome na boca do Lupin, não o dele.  
- Me responda, sim ou não. É simples. _ ele forçou, colocando a mochila nas costas pronto pra sair.  
- Sim. _ respondi envergonhada _ Mas isso não significa sim pra todas as outras coisas. Eu gostei, mas eu não quero mais.  
- Ok, espero que saiba o que significa a resposta.

Então ele saiu, sem sequer dizer ao Teddy um "Boa noite" que fosse, e eu continuei lá, sentada intacta no banco, sob o olhar curioso do meu praticamente primo, eu poderia contar trinta segundos para que ele soltasse uma pergunta, porque eu sabia que ele iria acabar perguntando de qualquer maneira. De relance vi os cabelos dele passarem do azul para o vede água, e ouvi os passos dele se aproximando.

- Não é a melhor hora, mas é, você precisa ir.  
- Ok, estou indo. _ dei de ombros levantando a mão pro alto _ Você venceu.  
- Rose... você sabe, o que o seu pai vai pensar disso? _ ele questionou enquanto saia comigo do vagão.  
- Disso o que Teddy?  
- Você e o Malfoy. _ ele foi direto ao ponto _ Eu não gostaria de ser você.  
- Não tem nada entre eu e aquele filhote de doninha saltitante Ted.  
- Ok Rose, eu não ouvi nada então, eu só dei um aviso. Eu não curto ficar pagando pau pra ninguém, e a ultima pessoa que eu esperava ter que pagar pau era pra você, mas presa, sozinha, em um vagão voltando para Londres com Malfoy respondendo sim ou não? Por favor Rose, quem você pretende enganar.  
- Ninguém. _ fui seca _ Posso subir agora?  
- Ok, só não diga que eu não avisei.

Oh claro, isso realmente era algo que Teddy Lupin jamais precisaria esperar de mim.


	5. Things That I don't wanna talk about

Teddy Lupin era uma das pessoas mais adoráveis, cativantes e amáveis que qualquer pessoa poderia chegar a conhecer na vida, estava sempre disposto a ajudar qualquer um que dele precisasse, era um ótimo ombro amigo e um saco de piadas hilárias melhor ainda, costumava ser também uma das pessoas menos preocupadas com a vida alheia, ou pelo menos eu pensava que era até a hora que Pichitinho me entregou a maldita carta. Estava enrolada em um pergaminho como todas as outras, e a caligrafia que trazia meu nome na borda era fina e elegante, deixando bem claro que havia escrito – e assim me preparando psicologicamente para o manuscrito nela contido.  
Minhas mãos então deslizaram pelo pergaminho o desenrolando, meus olhos devem ter se esbugalhado devido ao tamanho da carta que eu tinha em mãos, ela começava com uma caligráfica grotesca e descuidada que eu reconhecera ser a do meu pai, não estava muito inteligível, só podiam ser notadas por entre os riscos e pedaços de letras coisas como "Minha garotinha" ou "inocência" e ainda mais alguns "Malfoy", "Filhote de Doninha saltitante" e novamente "a inocência da minha querida e pequena filhinha" e então "mato" e depois "avada kedavra nele, não me importo, SOU UM AUROR MESMO!"... A essa altura do campeonato, meu rosto devia estar borbulhando em cada sarda que eu trazia no nariz, e podia o sentir queimar como se alguém tivesse tacado fogo nele por tanto tempo que mesmo depois de apagado, ainda era capaz de arder. Com as mãos trêmulas, subi um pouco o pergaminho, para chegar a parte que cabia a minha mãe.

_" Querida Rosie, como está? Espero sinceramente que tenha começado o seu sexto ano em Hogwarts com a responsabilidade que lhe faltou no quinto! Espero também que já tenha inclusive dado algumas voltas na Biblioteca e também tenha tirado um pouco do seu tempo livre para se adiantar e começar a ler as matérias em seus livros escolares. Espero que tenha tido um bom dia, até o momento, e agradeça a sua mãe que sabe ser bastante persuasiva por não estar recebendo um berrador em troca de uma carta educada.  
Os acontecimentos prévios a sua entrada na escola já nos foram relatados pelo jovem e bastante simpático Teddy – seus pais ficariam tão orgulhosos! – com uma carta noturna bastante preocupada com o seu comportamento e bem estar. O mesmo nos informou que você não compareceu à entrada formal em Hogwarts, e menos ainda se apresentou para o reconhecimento de monitoria e assim o deixou bastante preocupado, o suficiente para procurar Hugo, Lilly, Dominique e James, e nenhum deles parecia saber do seu paradeiro. E pela sua breve passagem pela mesa da Sonserina, uma adorável garota chamada Sarah Lee o pediu que também procurasse pelo jovem Scorpius Malfoy, filho de Draco, que estou comigo e seu pai durante nosso tempo de escola.  
Ouvir o nome de Malfoy junto ao seu, obviamente deixou Ted bastante preocupado, apesar de não ter tido nenhum histórico desse rapaz ter algum tipo de problema com nenhum dos nossos – a não ser o pobre James – ele se sentiu ainda mais preocupado a seu respeito.  
Aproveitando então de sua nova posição de Professor de Vôo, ele foi até a Estação de Hogsmead e constatou que o Expresso de Hogwarts já tinha partido para a garagem, e pediu então que o responsável pelo menos o trouxesse imediatamente, porque dois alunos ficaram por engano, presos.  
Quando finalmente o trem voltou, Ted entrou e foi procurando vocês por todos os vagões extremamente preocupado com o bem estar de ambos, e então os encontrou em uma situação bastante desconcertante, e pediu então que você fosse embora._

_Disse também que você pareceu bastante irritadiça com a presença dele, e querida, por favor, perdoe o querido Ted, mas ele está somente se preocupando com o seu bem estar, e assim que chegou em sua sala, nos enviou uma coruja nos alertando que o jovem Malfoy é um rapaz bastante rebelde e que você era exatamente o que ele costumava ter por alvo em suas conquistas. Acho que não preciso dizer que seu pai ganhou alguns cabelos brancos ao ler, preciso?  
E bem, ele começou a gritar, e a balbuciar como um trasgo, e andando de um lado para o outro da casa, e queria que eu a matriculasse imediatamente em Beauxbatons e que fossemos lhe buscar assim que amanhecesse, e como você pode ver, começou a redigir uma carta absolutamente intragável, até que eu consegui o colocar para dormir – finalmente.  
Então querida, escute sua velha e sabida mãe, por favor, não se entrose com esse tipo de pessoas, eu não sou preconceituosa em relação aos filhos dos antigos seguidores do Lord das Trevas, mas estamos falando de Malfoy querida, sua mãe, que é sempre tão calma e atenciosa foi capaz de socar a cara do infeliz, então acredite,o pai já não era flor que se cheira, ele deve ser exatamente igual. Por favor, se cuide! Ficamos sabendo que terminou com Jay, querida, espero sinceramente que não o tenha feito por causa do jovem Malfoy, e que você aproveite então o tempo livre a mais que vai ter para começar a se dedicar melhor aos estudos e nos dê um pouco de orgulho – você já nos dá bastante querida, não me entenda mal.  
Meus desejos de animo e bastante dedicação querida, e um grande beijo da mamãe que morre de saudades da sua Joaninha, nós te amamos!"_

Imagina se não me amassem! O que fariam? Viriam aqui pessoalmente me persuadir sobre os males que os homens podem trazer a minha pessoa? Ah, obrigada papai por estragar minha manhã e ainda permitir que mamãe escrevesse essa coisa grotesca que me fizesse sentir uma menininha de apenas onze anos de idade – ou até menos. Respirei três vezes por precaução e fui enrolando o pergaminho nas mãos, desejando mentalmente que Ted tivesse a decência de não se aproximar de mim por mais ou menos um século, para que eu não pegasse sua vassoura e enfiasse em um lugar que ele decididamente não gostaria. Ou no mínimo pegaria o hábito bastante sadio – eu pude perceber o quanto agora – de Dominique e mandar um Crucio para ele ser feliz. Eu devia estar bufando, e bem alto porque Hugo não tirava os olhos de mim, e mastigava seu bolo de frutas com a boca aberta.

- O que aconteceu? O que mamãe queria?  
- Nada que seja do seu interesse. _ respondi com azedume.  
- O que é? Eu não fiz nada com você. _ ele retrucou bastante sentido.  
- Desculpe Hugs, não é nada com você. Eu perdi a fome, estou indo pra sala. Se precisar de mim mande uma mensagem, vou estar com o celular ligado.  
- Pode deixar. _ ele respondeu novamente com a boca cheia _ Boa manhã pra você.  
- Pra você também Cenourinha. _ me abaixei dando um beijo na testa dele.  
- ROSE, NÃO FALE ISSO NA FRENTE DAS PESSOAS! _ ele berrou levando a mão na testa e esfregando _ E nem me beije na frente das pessoas também, ew.

Era claro que a boca frouxa de Teddy Lupin, o _Professor de vôo Bonitão_ tinha sido escancarada pra mais alguns ouvidos indiscretos, e que a história de que Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy estiveram trancados no Expresso de Hogwarts e foram pegos de maneira constrangedora já parecia ter corrido por todos os dormitórios, porque eu tinha a impressão de ver as pessoas cochichando e ouvir o meu nome em suas bocas por qualquer lugar que eu passasse, e era uma sensação incomoda o suficiente para que eu já estivesse acabando com o mínimo de paciência que ainda me restava pela manhã. Arrisquei uma olhada para a mesa da Sonserina enquanto caminhava devagar em direção à saída do Salão, e meus olhos encontraram os de James.  
Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, e a abaixou, chateado ou puto o suficiente para não querer olhar na minha cara, e eu não reclamei, no lugar dele eu estaria fazendo a exata mesma coisa, e então uma mão apareceu no cabelo dele, alva, fina e comprida, e logo ao lado Dominique estava sussurrando palavras no ouvido dele, e eu me senti grata por te-la ai, no meio daquela corja para segurar a barra com ele.

Eu sabia que não demorariam nem mesmo dez passos para que ela viesse correndo saber das fofocas pela minha boca, e enfim filtrar o que poderia ser verdade e o que não passava de situações inventadas e absurdas. E eu estava certa, assim que sai pelo portal e virei para a esquerda o barulho fino dos saltinhos do sapato dela começaram a se fazer presentes, e então pude ouvir sua respiração.

- Eu sei exatamente o que você fez na noite passada. _ ela sussurrou sem conter o sorriso escancarado.  
- Então porque se deu ao trabalho de vir me perguntar? _ retruquei de mal humor.  
- Vai começar com as patadas logo pela manhã? Eu estou aqui em missão de paz. _ então deu um tapinha nas minhas costas _ Quando Ted saiu pra procurar pelos dois, eu não pude pensar outra coisa, você é bem rápida hein?  
- Eu não fiz nada. _ respondi automaticamente, eu tinha decidido nesse instante que seria mais prudente que eu mantivesse a boca fechada, pelo menos até alcançar o objetivo ou até o alvo resolver se pronunciar pra ela.  
- Então porque ele chegou no Salão Comunal bufando, com um prendedor xadrez de vermelho nas mãos?

Maldito. Agora além de sexy, persuasivo, sonserino de ego inflado, ele também era um ladrão? Porque diabos ele resolveu começar a querer roubar minhas presilhas? O que ele ia ganhar com isso, se agora não tinha mais nenhum James para que ele pudesse torturar com elas? Iríamos chegar a um ponto onde eu não teria mais nada pra prender o cabelo? Até quando ele pretendia me agarrar para conseguir um maldito prendedor? Vai ver de noite ele virava Sheila e precisava de prendedores para seu cabelo loiro bagunçado, nem que fosse de enfeite.

- E não é só isso. _ ela continuou ao observar uma mudança pequena e discreta na minha cara de paisagem _ Ele ficou fumando, um cigarro comum, mas fumando, em uma das poltronas perto da lareira revirando o prendedor entre os dedos até altas horas da noite.  
- E você agora resolveu vigia-lo para me dar cada passo? _ retruquei.  
- Na verdade eu estava com James, na Sala Comunal, estávamos conversando quando Scorpius entrou.  
- E o infeliz foi logo exibir o prendedor para Jay, tão óbvio... _ balancei a cabeça negativamente _ E ele fez alguma coisa?  
- Não, não foi nada disso. Ele só se sentou lá e ficou remexendo o prendedor com cara de paisagem, estava bastante pensativo se quer saber.  
- E isso te faz pensar que alguma coisa aconteceu?  
- Ok, o que te faz pensar que eu caio nessa de que vocês não tem nada? _ ela se alterou com as mãos na cintura.  
- O fato de que realmente, não temos nada, Nique. _ ele respondeu passando por nós, deixando os olhos se demorarem nos meus.  
- E eu sou Ministra da Magia!

Com isso saiu bufando atrás dele, esperando que ele fosse dar a ela alguma informação mais, e bem, talvez com ele, ela realmente conseguisse. Afinal de contas até onde eu sabia Scorpius era incapaz de manter um segredo de Dominique Weasley, ela sabia desde as coisas mais sem noção, até mesmo as coisas mais cabeludas, e ela seria fiel a ele – como era a mim – até o ultimo minuto de vida, se assim fosse preciso. Mas mesmo sabendo disso, eu não me sentia confortável e dizer nada pra ela, não ainda. Eu não queria dizer pra ninguém, vai ver porque eu estava começando a perceber que a minha imagem estava começando a se dissolver, e que antes a impassível Rose Weasley, agora não era tão impassível assim... Eu não achava que ele seria capaz de se manter em nenhum lugar a não ser na minha curiosidade, e eu ainda alimentava esperanças de que ele permaneceria ali por bastante tempo...

- Alguém parece estar bastante perdida em pensamentos...

Os braços de Albus Potter me envolveram carinhosamente, e eu me aninhei nele como uma criança indefesa, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro e fechando os olhos, ele era sem sombra de dúvidas o melhor amigo do mundo, e era tão compreensivo, e me conhecia como a palma sua própria mão que soube desde o inicio que não deveria me julgar, me por na parede ou me enxer de perguntas, que primeiro, meus caros, se deve desarmar Rose Weasley com um abraço gostoso e um cheiro familiar, e só então esperar que ela abrisse sua boca por livre e espontânea vontade. Ele levou sua mão nos meus cabelos os acariciando enquanto ria de mim, escondendo o rosto nele a todo custo.

- Devo entender isso como um culpada? _ a voz divertida dele soou no meu ouvido.  
- Prefiro que não tente entender... _ respondi rindo sem jeito.  
- Ah, um sim. Pensei que seria um tanto mais trabalhoso...  
- Eu também, pensei que fosse doer admitir a alguém... _ falei com sinceridade, mas ainda sem tirar a cabeça de seu ombro.  
- Admitir que você está pegando Scorpius Malfoy na suburbana não deve doer, bom, não tanto quanto admitir que ele mexe com você.  
- Ei, quer parar com isso? _ dei um tapa no topo da sua cabeça.  
- Que culpa eu tenho se pra mim você é extremamente fácil de se ler...? _ então ele descansou o braço no meu ombro e me deu um beijo melado no rosto _ Rose, o máximo que pode acontecer é um assassinato...  
- Até você já sabe da carta? _ resmunguei.  
- Bom, mamãe me mandou uma coruja pela manhã, dizendo que te desse todo o apoio do mundo, que o garoto Malfoy é... deixa eu me lembrar _ então ele trabalhou o rosto para parecer pensativo _ Um pedaço de mal caminho e se fosse na minha época eu não deixaria passar. _ ele imitou a voz da mãe perfeitamente.  
- Ah, obrigada tia Ginny. _ ri com sinceridade _ Mas meu pai é um prego, tinha que espalhar pra toda a família coisas das quais ele não sabe?  
- Na verdade sua mãe ligou pra mamãe pedindo que papai tentasse por um pouco de juízo na sua cabeça, mas bem, você conhece a influência da mamãe no meu pai...  
- Ah, com certeza! _ dei uma gargalhada.  
- Mas então, vamos voltar a você Joaninha...  
- Eu tinha esperanças de que você esquecesse o assunto... _ respondi olhando nos olhos verdes dele, exatamente como os do pai.  
- Eu quero saber de você, Rose. O que está se passando ai dentro? _ então deu um tapinha na minha cabeça.  
- Olha, eu não gosto dele. Eu não sinto nada por ele, tenho certeza absoluta, mas ele... me desarma. Eu não sei explicar, eu só sei que ele não precisa de muito esforço para deixar minhas pernas bambas e minha boca esperando um beijo que ele com certeza quer dar pra me provocar.  
- Você sabe que pra ele, você não passa de um desafio? Alguém inatingível, inaceitável...  
- E o que te faz pensar que não o vejo da mesma forma, Albs?  
- Por enquanto nada, só tenho medo de que você acabe se ferrando nessa, Rose, eu te tenho como uma irmã, e eu decididamente eu não quero te ver chorando por um cara como esse...  
- Não se esqueça, Albs, eu não choro.  
- Até quando?


	6. You should not invite me to the Dungeons

A verdade é que eu não estava nenhum pouco acostumada a não conseguir prestar atenção nas aulas. Eu nunca fui uma cópia perfeita de mamãe, e pra ser sincera, nem mesmo _quis ser_ por um minuto qualquer da vida, mas também não era completamente desleixada com as minhas tarefas escolares como papai e tio Harry muitas vezes foram... Eu era o tipo de aluna que não precisava de milhares de anotações, perguntas, respostas e reconhecimento, se eu prestasse atenção, seria o suficiente para poder tirar notas razoavelmente boas, e me sair bem sem preocupações, e isso significava fazer minhas tarefas sem precisar por as mãos em um livro poeirento.  
E lá estava eu, batendo o pé compassadamente no chão, deslizando a pena entre os dedos, olhando vagamente pela janela e permitindo que minha imaginação fluisse como nunca, completamente desatenta, eu tinha certeza absoluta que nada do que tinha sido dito nos ultimos quarenta minutos de aula tinha entrado na minha cabeça, e ainda sim, eu não conseguia prestar atenção. Meus olhos se fecharam do outro lado da sala, onde Dominique escrevia desesperadamente em seus pergaminhos, os olhos fixos no professor Longbottom, porém sua boca continuava sibilando e sorrindo em resposta para a pessoa ao lado. Ele copiava também, um tanto mais devagar, mas ainda sim parecia estar mais ligado na aula do que eu, por vezes ele olhava pra ela e contava alguma coisa e gesticulava sorrindo, então voltava a copiar enquanto os lábios de Nique sibilavam novamente uma risada silenciosa.  
Meu pergaminho tinha rabiscos por todas as suas pontas, flores, folhas e riscos aleatórios, e então algumas frases desconexas, rabiscos, e no meio, um terço da matéria que estava indo e vindo pelo quadro negro, eu queria _tanto_ estar interessada, mas parecia impossível. Eu tentava capturar toda a minha atenção, mas ela parecia estar se dedicando ao outro lado da sala, mesmo contra a minha vontade.  
Senti algo cutucar a ponta do meu nariz, um pássaro de origami, voava batendo suas asas de chamex sem fazer o mínimo barulho, e cutucava o meu nariz novamente. Estendi a mão para o bilhete e ele automáticamente parou de voar e se desfez na palma da minha mão, exibindo uma caligrafia masculina, e decididamente nada elegante. Eu não precisaria consultar a assinatura – que não estava no papel – para saber de quem era, e assim que esse pensamento tomou conta da minha mente, eu senti cada um dos meus dedos do pé congelarem.

_"Dominique quer que eu te convide, hoje, as nove, nas Masmorras, __**esteja**__ lá, em ponto."_

Então o papel se chamuscou deixando cinzas por todo o meu pergaminho desperdiçado com rabiscos, e eu bufei. Albus soltou uma risadinha indiscreta ao meu lado e apertou meu ombro carinhosamente.

- Diga que vai.  
- Eu não vou dizer nada. _ resmunguei _ E se eu soubesse que ia apoiar eu jamais teria contado, Albs, qual é o seu problema? Você devia torcer pelo seu irmão.  
- Ah bem, isso é outra história _ ele pareceu desconcertado mas tratou de se recompor rapidamente _ Anda, responde pro cara. Você vai ou não?  
- Ele vai estar lá mesmo que eu não responda.

Eu não sei como eu sabia disso, eu só sabia. Assim como eu sabia que o bilhete não fora um convite, fora mais uma _intimação_ porque ele pensava que essa seria uma forma de eu não dar pra trás, e também não era nada a cara dele ser meigo, discreto, indireto e pedir pra sair. Era o tipo de coisa que não se podia esperar dele, um convite, flores, talvez um carinho em público, vindos dele seria o sinônimo de jamais.  
E não fazia o meu gênero aceitar, de qualquer maneira. Não vindo dele, e não quando eu tinha ainda tanta coisa para aproveitar já que estava agora oficialmente solteira, e como eu não me envolvia bem... eu realmente ia botar pra quebrar.  
Levantei meus olhos para o outro lado da sala, cuidadosamente, eu desejei que ele não estivesse olhando pra minha direção tão intensamente, com um olhar tão fulminante e ainda sim parecendo não dar a mínima, mas lá estavam eles, seus olhos azuis como o céu de uma manhã clara e sem nuvens, fixos na direção dos meus, ele parecia estar estudando cada mínimo movimento meu, e se divertindo mais do que o necessário com isso. Eu senti o rosto corar, minhas bochechas se elevaram no rosto alguns centímetros se inchando de vergonha, mas mantive o olhar e peguei novamente a pena largada na mesa rabiscando em uma das pontas já desenhadas.

"Espere _sentado_. Você pode se cansar."

Dobrei o pedaço de pergaminho rabiscado em uma das pontas com folhas, flores, um rabisco no meio, e minha frase logo acima do rabisco. Juntando uma ponta com a outra ponta rasgada de papel, devagar e cuidadosamente, fazendo cada uma das asas, e então o bico. Levantei o origami na altura do rosto para admirar minha obra prima, e com uma batida de varinha e um sussurro, o pequeno pássaro de papel começou em um vôo rasante próximo das pernas dos alunos mais próximos, e então fez uma curva desaparecendo por trás das cadeiras dos alunos ao lado. Depois de alguns segundos finalmente estava em seu destino.  
Ele estava dando uma risada bastante sonora após cochichar algo no ouvido de Dominique, então o pássaro bateu sua asa de flores na fonte do nariz dele, uma, duas, três vezes, então ele finalmente se virou, sem olhar pra mim e abriu o papel. Seu rosto não demonstrou nenhum sentimento, e ele deu uma risada divertida, ao mesmo tempo que o Professor Longbottom dispensou a turma.

- Você é mesmo marrenta, Rosie, o que te custa ir a festa? As festas por lá costumam ser animadas.  
- Albs! Você sabe, James vai torrar o meu saco, Nique vai se embebedar, e eu vou ficar lá, sozinha enquanto todas as pessoas se divertem, e dançam, e bebem...  
- Você beberá também! _ ele deu um tapa no topo da minha cabeça _ Sou realmente curioso para ver a reação do seu organismo. Se você _também_ não cede para a bebida.  
- Porque? Albus Potter tem a intenção de tentar dar uns beijos na prima? _ Scorpius Malfoy se colocou entre eu e Albs, apoiando um braço em cada um dos nossos ombros.  
- Não Malfoy, a única pessoa que tem essa intenção aqui é você. _ então sorriu, um sorriso idêntico ao sorriso de Tia Ginny quando queria ser sacana. _ E eu não sei se você chega muito longe.  
- Bom Potter, isso é entre eu e ela. _ ele sorriu dando um soquinho em Albus, então se virou pra mim _ Se quiser levar ele, se sinta a vontade. Assim não usa essa desculpinha tosca.  
- Não é uma desculpinha tosca. _ retruquei fechando a mochila e dando as costas a ele.  
- A não ser que você se incomode em me ver com Sarah... _ ele sorriu de lado, torto, vendo no meu rosto a mínima alteração, praticamente imperceptível.  
- Não me importo, se eu colocar os pés naquela corja, acredite, eu não vou sozinha.  
- Vai chamar o irmãozinho? _ ele pirraçou levando a mão bem próxima do meu rosto, e eu peguei seu pulso antes que conseguisse.  
- Na verdade pretendo levar o cara com quem estou ficando. _ sorri de fora a fora.  
- Então fique a vontade. _ ele rosnou e soltou o pulso da minha mão com um movimento no braço _ Mal posso esperar.  
- Nem eu.

Albus estava gargalhando quando passávamos pelo portal da sala teórica de Herbologia, tinha seu braço em meus ombros e o rosto púrpura de tanto rir, seus olhos já estavam um pouco molhados quando Lilly se juntou a nós, alguns corredores a frente, estava cercada de alguns dos seus _amigos_, que é como eu costumava chamar os caras que ela muitas vezes pegava, e jogava fora. Com alguns acenos e beijinhos ao ar ela se desvencilhou deles se aproximando mais de nós.

- Posso saber qual é a graça? _ ela sorriu, seus lábios estavam vermelho vivos.  
- Rose foi chamada pra uma festa nas masmorras. _ ele respondeu com dificuldade, e eu pude ver o rosto de Lilly se transformar em excitação.  
- MERLIN! Eu daria tudo por uma festa dessas! _ ela poderia estar dando pulinhos nessa altura do campeonato _ Mas o prego do James realmente faz de tudo para barrar minha entrada lá.  
- Bom, mas você não sabe da melhor parte, Lils... _ Albus olhou de mim pra ela, com o velho sorriso de tia Ginny, e levou a mão ao topo dos cabelos – tão bagunçados quanto os do pai _ Ela foi chamada por ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que o _Anfitrião_, Scorpius...  
- Malfoy! _ Lilly deu palminhas no ar interrompendo Albus _ Malfoy te convidou? JURA QUE SCORPIUS MALFOY TE CONVIDOU?  
- Menos Lilly, bem menos, quase nada. _ gesticulei com as mãos para baixo _ Não faça alarde.  
- Com certeza, senão a sua cabeça vai rolar. _ ela se aproximou de mim _ As garotas literalmente morrem por ele.

E quando ela disse isso, eu pude ter noventa por cento de certeza de que ela também morreria por ele se não tivesse tantos caras morrendo por ela, _literalmente_.

- Não, exatamente. _ corrigi e levantei o dedo indicador _ Bom, eu _acho_ que não. Mas enfim, ele me disse que Nique tinha pedido para que ele me chamasse, então acho que foi mais para que eu fosse, e é ai que eu quero falar com você, _em particular_.  
- Manda! _ ela sussurrou levando a cabeça próxima da minha boca.  
- Lills, aqui não poxa...  
- Ela quer alguém pra ir com ela. _ Albs simplificou sem olhar para nenhuma de nós.  
- Pode por favor parar de usar essa droga de Legilimência ou o que seja comigo? Tio Harry só te ensinou isso para se proteger de qualquer dano futuro, que ambos sabemos que não virá.  
- Não estou usando, eu nem sei fazer isso. _ ele deu de ombros _ Eu só estou falando o que eu acho que você quer, me desculpe se sou o melhor amigo do mundo e te conheço tão bem.  
- Alb, você devia ser gay. _ Lilly sussurrou novamente, olhando indignada para o irmão _ Você realmente entende as mulheres.  
- Não é isso, é que eu realmente presto atenção não somente aos peitos, bunda, cabelos, pernas e derivados, eu sei ler nas entrelinhas. _ então seu sorriso se escancarou.  
- Você é o pior galinha enrustido que eu vi na vida! _ dei um tapa nas costas dele.  
- Eu só sei fazer as coisas na calada, assim como você. _ então ele levantou o queixo, projetando o rosto um pouco pro alto.  
- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH! _ Lilly _ Alguém se sentiu ameaçado ai, posso sentir! A tensão está no ar...  
- Lilly! _ nós dois falamos olhando feio para ela.  
- Ninguém me conta o que está acontecendo, fato.  
- Não é isso... Enfim, voltando ao assunto, quem você me sugere?  
- Thomas Willians, Corvinal, sétimo ano. _ então apontou um garoto, há alguns metros a frente, conversando com um grupo de corvinais.

Ele tinha os cabelos loiros, não eram platinados, mas eram bastante charmosos, repicados como os de James e na mesma altura, quase nos ombros. Era um tantinho encorpado, tinha ombros largos e braços razoavelmente fortes, pernas grossas, porque a calça do uniforme não parecia tão larga nele, especialmente na bunda. Tinha olhos castanhos, ou pelo menos assim me pareciam na distancia, estava rindo com os amigos e me pareceu um tanto simpático. Devia ter um metro e oitenta de altura, e era definitivamente o meu número.

- E ele quer sair com você. _ ela completou.  
- Como é? _ atropelei Lilly com as palavras, bastante indignada.  
- Bom Rose, as noticias _correm_, e todos já sabem que você não está mais com James, e que Scorpius e você estiveram trancados no Expresso, e ninguém se pronuncia a respeito disso. O fato é que você está socialmente solteira, até onde todos sabem, e caso nunca tenha reparado, é bonita o suficiente para chamar atenção de uns caras bem bonitos.  
- E ele está vindo pra cá... _ Albus comentou mexendo a alça da mochila com as mãos e em seguida fazendo um aceno de cabeça _ Willians.  
- Tooooom! _ Lilly se apressou em jogar os braços nos ombros dele e dar um beijo melado em seu rosto, que ele retribuiu.  
- Potter, Lilly... _ ele cumprimentou, e sua voz me soou bastante engraçada a principio _ Weasley.

Ele fixou os olhos castanhos nos meus apenas por alguns segundos e seu rosto corou um pouco, eu não sei se já mencionei isso, mas definitivamente acho lindo porém irritante. Se o cara não tomar atitude, quem há de tomar Merlin? Então eu dei um meio sorriso pra ele, um pouco decepcionada. De que adianta um tamanho de cara daquele se ele simplesmente era mais devagar do que eu duas vezes?

- E então...  
- Rose. _ completei ao ver que ele olhava pra mim, óbviamente ele já sabia meu nome, mas estava esperando que eu dissesse.  
- Então... Rose. Você não gostaria de... ir comigo a Hogsmead em um desses fins de semana? _ ele falou devagar, encarando o chão, ótimo, mais tímido do que eu esperava, olhe, perceba minha animação.  
- Hm... Tenho uma idéia melhor.  
- Estou aberto a sugestões... _ ele gesticulou abrindo os braços.  
- Tem uma festa nas masmorras hoje e bem... eu fui convidada. _ falei cuidadosamente, porque agora só me faltava o cara cismar que eu estava querendo levar ele pra causar ciumes em James, oh não me faça rir.  
- Continue. _ ele disse com cuidado.  
- E eu realmente gostaria de alguém pra ir comigo... Como amigos. _ acrescentei, porque não era necessário que ele ficasse me pegando, mas enfim, se ele quisesse me pegar tava liberado.  
- Como amigos... _ seu tom soou meio decepcionado.  
- Mas isso não impede que possamos nos conhecer melhor. _ completei esperando que ele entendesse o recado.  
- Ahhh... Ahhhh sim, ok. Que horas posso te pegar?  
- As nove e meia seria ótimo. _ sorri de fora a fora, incapaz de conter minha satisfação.  
- Estarei lá.

É, é claro que estará. Eu mal podia esperar.


	7. Rule 1, you don't belong to anyone

Eu adoraria que alguém pudesse me explicar porque as festas tem um efeito completamente avassalador nas mulheres? Porque ficam todas desesperadas, e se arrumando como loucas, e então jogam todas as suas roupas em cima da cama, da mala, do chão, e onde mais conseguir. E então os sapatos, apesar de terem aos montes, parecem incapazes de seren conciliados com uma roupa e ainda sim parecerem adequados. Estão sempre querendo chamar a atenção sobre si próprias, porém sem o uso de uma calda de pavão bastante colorida ou um colar com uma melancia no pescoço. Porque nada estava bom pra nenhuma delas, em especial pra mim... Já tinham blusas de cores diversas por todos os cantos, e calças e sapatos e cachecóis, e coletes, e saias, e vestidos, e meias, e sapatos e presilhas e tudo o que eu tinha já estava espalhado por todo o dormitório enquanto eu ainda estava sentada na minha cama, vestindo apenas um soutien e uma calcinha preta, batendo os dedos nas bochechas ansiosa. Nada servia, nada era bom o suficiente, nada era agradável, apropriado, adequado ou mesmo me dava vontade de vestir. N A D A.

Então um barulho anunciou que a porta do dormitório estava sendo aberta, os passos afoitos e o cheiro de chocolate denunciaram Lilly antes que ela pronunciasse a primeira palavra, rapidamente ela chegou perto, parando de frente pra mim com os braços cruzados de frente aos peitos, e batendo seu pé tamanho 34 no chão repetidamente.

- Eu não consigo acreditar que ainda não esteja pronta! _ a voz dela era fina, como se estivesse desesperada.  
- Porque está preocupada se quem vai perder a hora sou eu? _ resmunguei coçando a nuca.

- Porque o seu par já está do lado de fora do retrato da Mulher Gorda, cheirando perfeitamente, impecavelmente gato enquanto você está aqui de lingerie, por acaso está pensando em ir assim?  
- Há há há, me conte qual é a piada agora, porque essa não teve graça. _ meu humor tinha a tendência a piorar quando eu era pressionada _ Diga a ele que peço desculpas mas que eu não vou, e que foi provavelmente a coisa mais estúpida que eu fiz na vida...  
- Vai perder a chance de ir pra uma festa nas masmorras porque está de péssimo humor? _ ela questionou incrédula.

- Não. Na verdade vou perder a festa nas masmorras porque não costumo ser uma boa companhia quando estou de péssimo humor, e também porque não tenho nada que preste pra vestir.

- Desde quando você se preocupa com a sua aparência? Se está bonita, ou apresentável? Essa é totalmente novidade pra mim Rose, você nunca se preocupou em impressionar ninguém. _ ela me encarou desconfiada.

- Eu não quero impressionar ninguém. _ falei baixo, provavelmente mais pra mim do que pra ela _ Eu só quero ficar bonita, sei lá. Não posso agir como uma adolescente normal?  
- Isso é tão não Rose Weasley, além de simplesmente não colar... _ eu dei uma olhada torta pra ela, que deixou bastante claro que ela não deveria continuar insistindo no assunto _ Ok, o problema que eu vejo é que você não consegue achar uma roupa. Vamos por partes. Você precisa estar bonita, claro, mas antes de qualquer coisa tem que chamar atenção de uma forma discreta, e tem que ter um certo impacto assim que chegar.  
- É, concordo. Se conseguir arrumar uma combinação à altura eu vou te amar pro resto da vida.  
- Você já me ama pro resto da vida. _ ela riu enquanto começava a revirar a pilha de roupas.  
- Mas ai não vai ser por obrigação... _ eu não pude evitar rir e relaxar as pernas as deixando mais soltas, enquanto um sorriso parecia querer começar a brincar com os meus lábios.

- Bom, vamos começar com isso aqui... _ ela mostrou uma das minhas saias.

A saia era de um xadrez vermelho, se fechava com três cintos presos a ela, pretos que se encontravam na lateral, era curta, pregueada, e também uma das minhas favoritas.

- Acho que vai ser perfeita, por ser curta vai mostrar suas pernas, chamar atenção pra elas, e bom, por ser vermelha você meio vai estar mostrando o seu orgulho Grifinório pra provocar aquelas cobras ridículas...  
- Concordo, por enquanto devo admitir que você está indo completamente bem... _ comentei me levantando, pegando a saia e abrindo cada um dos pequenos cintos laterais.  
- E bem, com esse xadrez vermelho, uma blusa preta, básica. Com mangas compridas devido à noite, e um decote chamativo, em v, que com certeza, vai realçar os seus seios.  
- É, devo admitir que você é realmente boa nisso... _ assumi pegando a blusa das mãos dela e a colocando rapidamente.  
- Eu sei disso. _ ela sorriu me empurrando delicadamente para perto do espelho _ E ai, gosta do que vê?

Bom, não era algo que eu estava decididamente acostumada. A saia sim, era uma das minhas preferidas e eu sempre a usava, porém sempre com meias calças grossas, por achar que ela era curta demais, mas decididamente parecia ter ficado melhor, _bem melhor_ sem as meias. A blusa eu nunca tinha usado, era um presente da tia Ginny do meu ultimo aniversario (e como todos os presentes da tia Ginny, tinha um pequeno toque de ousadia), e Lilly tinha conseguido acertar perfeitamente.

- Ponha essas sapatos aqui! _ ela apontou pra um monte de sapatos jogados e eu fui direto em um dos mais baixos, boneca _ Não os bonecas, os Mary-Janes. _ eu obedeci piamente, ela era boa, eu decididamente não iria discutir _ Agora coloque nos pés... Perfeito! Você é uma obra prima, só falta a maquiagem.  
- Pelo menos de maquiagem eu entendo. _ me reconfortei pegando o estojo dentro do malão e em seguida o abrindo para escolher as cores mais adequadas.  
- Acho que um preto esfumaçado, com um branco ou cinza iria ficar discreto e ótimo. E passe bastante blush, quero cores nessas suas bochechas mortas sua branquela.  
- Branquela? Eu... Ah claro, você é muito morena... _ falei com sarcasmo enquanto passava a sombra.  
- Não vai passar pó, ou corretivo ou nada? _ ela falou indignada.  
- Não, na verdade eu gosto das sardas. É uma das poucas marcas Weasley que eu carrego, então tenho que exibir com orgulho, até porque elas nem são laranjadas como as suas...

- Está tirando minhas sardas só porque elas são laranjadas? _ Lilly fechou a cara.  
- Não, até porque eu as acho uma graça, mas não daria certo em mim, você sabe... me falta o cabelo vermelho... Mas e então, o que acha?

Eu virei o rosto pra ela bastante apreensiva, não só porque não queria uma crítica ruim, mas também porque pela primeira vez eu sentia a necessidade de estar bonita, eu queria chamar atenção, eu queria ser _notada_, eu queria ser alguém, fazer a diferença. Eu queria ser a menina que todos virariam as cabeças para olhar quando entrasse, eu queria surpreender toda e qualquer alma viva dentro daquela sala comunal, e isso já estava virando uma necessidade...

- Wow... nossa, WOW.  
- O que é? Estou horripilante não é? Eu sabia, eu não sirvo pra isso... Vou tirar essa coisa da cara, e ir dormir, dispense o Thomas, eu vou simplesmente deitar e esquecer tudo isso.  
- Como é? Você está maravilhosa... E quer saber qual é o seu problema? Você tem medo de ser notada, tem vergonha de ser bonita, de admitir que vai chamar a atenção... Ande, vamos logo, mexa essas pernas porque um gostosão corvinal está te esperando lá fora...  
- Lills, obrigada... Eu não seria nada sem você. _ joguei meus braços envolta dela e a apertei carinhosamente, dando um beijo estalado no rosto dela.  
- Não há de que, me chame sempre que precisar, e _aproveite _a festa, beba, dance, beije, se divirta, aja como uma pessoa normal e me encha de orgulho...  
- Prometo que vou tentar. _ dei de ombros.  
- Tenho certeza que Nique vai conseguir com que você faça isso... Ou talvez consiga que você faça outra coisa... _ então o sorriso dela se tornou um pouco perverso.  
- Ei, Lills!  
- O que é? Ele é uma graça...  
- Nem sei do que está falando. _ dei de ombros já me virando para sair do dormitório.  
- Você acha mesmo que consegue esconder de mim, de _mim_ Rose? Eu sei tudo sobre relacionamentos e comportamentos em relação a eles. Existe uma razão pra você estar exigindo tanto assim de sí mesma, pra querer ser notada, pra querer estar mais bonita, caprichar no visual dessa maneira... Porque isso não é nada a sua cara, então _tem _que ter uma razão Rose... Uma razão pra você querer parecer deslumbrante e segura de sí, como você sempre soube ser e derrepente parece estar tão insegura que chega a assustar... Uma razão pra querer causar ciúmes, pra querer ser desejada. _ e então ela me olhou como quem sabia mais do que deveria, _muito_ mais do que deveria.  
- Eu não sei do que você está falando. _ dei de ombros já virando as costas, o que não adiantou nada na verdade já que a família inteira sabe que é isso que eu faço quando estou sendo muito pressionada e quero não admitir algo que realmente é real.

- Sim, você sabe do que eu estou falando... Um assunto bastante alto, um metro e noventa, talvez um metro e noventa e cinco... Não muito forte, um corpo comum eu diria, um rosto bem desenhado, oh sim... com um queixo furado, bochechas rosadas, lábios bem vermelhos e com traços perfeitos eu diria, de tamanho mediano, e então contamos com um belíssimo par de olhos azuis como os céus, e cabelos loiros, bem loiros na verdade, desalinhados e sem corte, um pouco mais comprido do que eu gostaria. E eu sei que quando eu descrevo todas essas coisas pra você, você recorda uma a uma em sua mente, a forma como você toca o rosto dele, os lábios dele quentes contra os seus... Sei que sente o gosto de cigarro de menta, sempre que pensa nisso, como se estivesse o beijando nesse exato momento... E sei que você se recorda do calor dos braços dele te envolvendo, do corpo dele tão próximo do seu, as respirações aceleradas... Não minta pra mim Rose, eu te conheço bem o suficiente pra saber o que está acontecendo. Eu não preciso beijar ele pra saber nenhuma dessas reações porque você reage a cada uma das minhas palavras me deixando claro como foi. E eu sei que foi, você diz que não, mas o que mais estariam fazendo sozinhos os dois no vagão?  
- Boa noite Lilly, obrigada por tudo. _ respondi seca descendo as escadas.  
- Boa festa Rose, tente não estragar tudo. _ ela respondeu desanimada.

Eu detestava admitir as coisas, principalmente pra Lilly que tinha – assim como Albs – a porcaria do dom de chutar e acertar em tudo. Eu tinha que admitir que ela realmente tinha mais tato para relacionamentos do que eu, apesar de mais nova, ela realmente tinha estado em muitos enquanto eu não, ela conhecia as reações, as respostas do corpo, ou mesmo as que a gente daria, e ela me conhecia desde sempre, não devia ser algo tão difícil... Talvez se eu fosse mais discreta, e se não tivesse me importando tanto em ser alguém, parecer alguém nessa droga de festa, as coisas fossem diferentes.  
Preferi não olhar pras pessoas do salão comunal, passei reto, de cabeça erguida como se estivesse sozinha, eu tinha medo o suficiente de ver nos rostos de cada um deles as mesmas coisas que Lilly tinha me dito, e eu não queria arruinar o resto de autoconfiança que me restava, principalmente quando passei pela Mulher Gorda e percebi que bom... pelo menos eu tinha bom gosto.  
Thomas usava uma jaqueta preta, com uma blusa também preta por baixo, um jeans surrado de cor escura, e um par de tênis, ainda sim estava lindo, e como Lilly já tinha me dito, estava cheirando longe.  
Quando ele me viu aproximar, seu rosto corou, e ele encarou os sapatos até criar coragem de finalmente me encarar, eu dei um sorriso tolerante.

- Wow Rose, você está... linda.  
- Você também está ótimo... obrigada. _ dei um sorriso simpático e me segurei no braço dele _ Bom, então vamos pras Masmorras...  
- Eles costumam falar muito bem dessas festas... _ Thomas puxou assunto _ Mas você tem a senha pra gente poder entrar?  
- Na verdade, Malfoy disse que estaria esperando por nós lá na porta. _ eu contei sem jeito.  
- Ele sabe que você está indo comigo? _ ele perguntou tentando soar casual e desinteressado, aliás, sem sucesso...  
- Ele não tem que saber o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, Thomas. Ele não é meu pai, meu primo, amigo, ou qualquer outra coisa. E de qualquer maneira ele só me chamou por causa da Nique. Então digamos que o convite é dela.  
- Tom, pode.. me chamar de Tom. _ ele simplificou _ Dominique deveria estar esperando por nós então...  
- Bom, alguém deve estar. Não sei qual deles, mas alguém deve estar.  
- É a primeira vez que você vai...?  
- Bom, sim. Apesar do Jay, nunca me chamaram pra essas festas, e eu também nunca me liguei que ele fosse, então não fazia diferença.  
- Ahh sim... Mas, ele não vai achar ruim? Sei lá, te ver comigo.  
- Ele não tem que achar Tom _ eu dei um sorriso _ Ele tem que ficar na dele, não estamos mais juntos. Então, chega de falar de problemas, e ex, e esse tipo de coisa... Você, me fale sobre você.  
- Bom... Sou nascido trouxa, não que isso importe, mas meu pai é dono de uma marca famosa de motos trouxas, e minha mãe tem uma livraria. Tenho quatro irmãs, uma delas inclusive já está em Hogwarts, primeiro ano, Melanie.  
- AWWN, deve ser da sala de Louis! Meu primo, bom na verdade, um dos meus primos mais novos... Bem, creio que você sabe sobre mim, meu pai é Auror, minha mãe é chefe do Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas... e bem, nas horas vagas papai ajuda tio Fred com as Gemialidades.  
- Eu acho os produtos deles um barato! _ os olhos de Tom faíscaram de satisfação _ Eu sou um cliente assíduo, achei ótimo que tenham aberto uma loja em Hogsmead!  
- Eu não. _ falei baixo _ Quem costuma ficar em Hogsmead é meu pai, e ele adora tomar conta da minha vida...  
- Eu também tomaria se fosse seu pai, você é linda, interessante, inteligente...  
- Ok, pare ou vou ficar muito encabulada. _ levantei a mão ao ar, e parei de caminhar no corredor. _ Bom, creio que é aqui.  
- Com certeza. _ Tom apontou Scorpius abraçado com uma garota morena.

Eles estavam em um canto, tão agarrados que pareciam um só, em um beijo desesperado, e com mãos para todos os lados, a garota era bem mais baixa que ele, ainda mais baixa que eu se é que isso era possível, vestia um jeans skinny com botas texanas e uma blusa estampada, seus cabelos eram negros e cacheados, ela era branca como um fantasma. Rezei fervorosamente para que meu rosto não estivesse em chamas, e que eu parecesse tão desinteressada quando possível quando cocei a garganta com um barulho.

- Ora ora ora se não tinha que ser a Weasley pra atrapalhar. _ ele girou os calcanhares me encarando sério, seus olhos percorreram meu corpo de cima abaixo indiscretamente _ Com o capitão da Corvinal. Acho que você tem uma certa tara em jogadores não é? James, Williams...  
- Isso não é da sua conta. _ retruquei _ Onde está Nique?  
- Ah, em algum lugar lá dentro. _ ele deu de ombros _ Creio que não apresentei vocês duas devidamente... Rose, essa é Elisa.

Nenhuma de nós pronunciou uma única palavra, porém nossos olhos pareciam trocar chumbo de fogo, estávamos nos matando em olhares.

- Presa de Basilisco. _ ele falou parado de frente a porta, e ela se moveu para o lado dando abertura, porém nenhum som saia de lá de dentro, apesar de eu ver as pessoas. _ Bem vinda a uma festa de verdade.

Eu não gostava de admitir que algum dia em sua vida ele poderia estar certo, mas o que eu podia fazer... ele estava. Eu não conseguia imaginar como poderiam caber tantas pessoas dentro daquele lugar, ou mesmo como eles conseguiram arrumar todas aquelas luzes, e bebidas... O lugar tinha sido completamente transfigurado, parecia mais uma boate do que um salão comunal, a música era alta e boa, a batida mexia instantaneamente com o meu sistema nervoso, como se cada nota fosse capaz de fazer com que meu corpo fosse se movimentando aleatóriamente. As luzes piscavam indo e vindo, e eu já estava completamente hipnotizada, quando a voz de Tom soou ao fundo, parecendo tão distante...

- Quer uma bebida?  
- O que? _ perguntei distraida.  
- Perguntei se você quer uma bebida! _ ele disse mais alto abafando o som com as mãos.  
- Sim, um Firewhiskey por favor. _ respondi sem sequer olhar pra ele.  
- WOW Rose, tem certeza? Não prefere um Hidromel, ou uma...  
- Firewhiskey, Tom. Por favor. _ resmunguei virando o rosto pra ele impaciente.

- Ok, você quem sabe...

Ele me olhou como se estivesse me vendo perfeitamente pela primeira vez e me deu as costas não parecendo muito satisfeito com o resultado. Bem, o que eu podia fazer? Na verdade eu sequer queria fazer algo, ele era bonito e tudo mais, mas wow, quem é a estúpida que traz bolo pra festa de aniversário? Ok, não responda essa.

Graças a Merlin uma figura pequena e magrela foi abrindo caminho entre várias pessoas rápidamente, e de longe, mesmo com as luzes eu pude enxergá-la, Dominique era reconhecível em qualquer lugar.

Seus cabelos castanhos pareciam ter um brilho diferenciado dos outros, e mesmo que não tivesse ventando, ele se movimentava de um lado pro outro de uma forma linda e chamativa que eu só via nela, Vic e em tia Fleur, deve ser algo relacionado à veelas, fato. Estava linda com um vestido preto de mangas compridas, a gola era redonda, a cintura do vestido era justinha, no exato desenho do corpo dela, e usava sandálias de salto, porém a forma como ela corria entre as pessoas pra se aproximar, fazia parecer que estava descalça.

Quando ela finalmente me alcançou, estendeu os braços pra mim os jogando no meu pescoço e me entrelaçando, estava as gargalhadas e o seu hálito de alcool não demorou mais do que poucos segundos para ser notado pelo meu olfato, eu não podia evitar rir junto com ela.

- Você veio, eu jurava que ia fazer cu doce! _ ela berrou ainda abraçada comigo, porém me encarando com um sorriso.

- Bom, acho que temos um acordo, e eu costumo honrar com as coisas que digo. _ falei baixo e cruzando os braços de frente ao corpo.  
- Você esta linda, wow. _ ela pegou minha mão e de rodou _ Vem, vamos la pro outro lado!  
- Mas Tom foi buscar umas bebidas e...  
- Rose, aprenda. Regra numero um sobre as festas nas Masmorras, ninguém é de ninguém.


	8. On the table is much better

Bom, o outro lado provavelmente é o que a maior parte daquelas pessoas suicidas sociais e loucas por popularidade dariam a vida para fazer parte, algo que costumavamos conhecer por _Elite Sonserina_. As garotas mais fúteis, bonitas, ricas, conhecidas no mundo bruxo e populares que faziam parte daquela casa, somada aos caras mais desejados, porque sim, não era segredo nenhum que todas nós preferíamos os badguys, os típicos sonserinos gatos, charmosos, que adoravam por banca de fodões, e ali estavam todos eles, juntos num mesmo lado do salão comunal, e espalhados entre sí. No meio dessas pessoas foi fácil distinguir uma Sarah Lee completamente bêbada, que estava usando somente uma saia e um soutien, dançando em um ritmo completamente diferente, rodeada de nada mais nada menos do que três caras que lhe passavam a mão por inteira, busquei Scorpius com os olhos e o encontrei há poucos metros a esquerda agarrando uma loira, ok, wow, ele queria quebrar recordes de mulheres e não percebia que sua _tecnicamente namorada_ estava sendo atacada ali pelo bando de brutamontes.

- Você demorou muito. _ James falou sussurrando no ouvido de Dominique, a deixando bem encabulada, o bafo de cerveja dele me atingiu como uma batida de carro. Wow, ele realmente estava bastante bêbado, desde quando ele se roçava em Nique sem um xingamento nos lábios?  
- Jay, aqui não. _ ela pediu sem jeito, tentando se esquivar dele, mas os braços dele pareciam muito mais espertos e rápidos que ela no momento, se é que você quer minha opinião.  
- Eu pensei que não iria demorar. _ ele continuou levando uma mão à cintura dela e a trazendo pra perto dele _ Está fugindo de mim Nique? _ então ele deu uma risadinha sacana.  
- Eu fui pegar Rose na entrada. _ ela falou rápido e bem alto pra não correr o risco de não ser ouvida.

As mãos de James caíram do corpo dela instantaneamente, como se ele estivesse em chamas e por esse motivo estavam cheias de bolhas, seus olhos castanho claros se esbugalharam de temor, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma, sua boca se abriu e ele balbuciava de uma forma ininteligivel enquanto Nique parecia ter atingido o máximo tom de vermelho, ainda mais vermelho que um tomate maduro, e eles se olhavam desesperadamente como se buscassem algo que bem, eu ainda não tinha sacado o que era. Então se encararam e deram um pulo, um passo um do outro de distância ao mesmo tempo.

- Qual é o problema de vocês dois? _ eu gargalhei e dei um tapinha no ombro de James.  
- Er... _ Dominique tentava dizer, gesticulando porém sem ir muito longe _ Olha Rosie...  
- Sim? _ questionei me apoiando em James, e colocando a cabeça em seu ombro _ Aliás, é muito bom te ver assim, feliz, sorridente. Acaba com a minha culpa! _ então dei um beijo no rosto dele, e apertei sua bochecha.  
- Olha sinceramente, depois de tudo o que aconteceu eu acho que tá passando de hora de ela saber de tudo. _ James resmungou mal humorado e bastante sem jeito, parecia estar evitando me olhar a todo custo.  
- Ok, talvez você ainda não esteja tão relaxado quanto a isso quanto eu pensava... _ sussurrei em um pensamento alto.  
- Não, Jay, _por favor_, agora não! _ ela pediu levando a mão na boca dele _ Não fale nada agora!  
- Não falar o que? _ olhei de um pro outro com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.  
- Eu e Nique ficamos. _ ele falou atropelando as palavras _ Há muito, muito tempo mesmo. Eu nunca levei a sério, então pensei que não faria diferença pra você, já que claramente você nunca gostou muito de mim. E eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça, bom, a verdade é que eu era afim de vocês duas, e eu não queria escolher só uma e eu era imbecil o suficiente pra aceitar você ficar comigo só porque simplesmente não tinha nada melhor pra fazer, e então quando as coisas pareceram estar começando a despencar eu achei que era a hora de tentar do outro jeito.  
- O que te fez pensar que isso te dava o direito de me chifrar pelas costas? _ resmunguei o encarando nos olhos.  
- Rose, quem não dá assistencia, abre pra concorrência. E não foi você quem pegou algo meu com Nique, eu estou aqui, assumindo as coisas pra ti, e deixando claro como água, então porque você não experimenta também?  
- James, eu não chamei ela aqui pra isso, mas que droga! _ Nique berrou tapando a boca de James para tentar interromper a discussão. _ Rose, me desculpe... me desculpe de verdade, mas você sabe, você sempre soube, apesar de não dizer... eu...  
- Eu já entendi, não precisa repetir. _ falei com frieza.  
- Não é assim Rose... _ James pediu, me olhando nos olhos pela primeira vez _ Eu só achei que talvez eu merecesse um pouco de amor também, já que com você era só eu quem dava.  
- Jay você sabe que não era assim... _ eu tentei mentir novamente, mentir e mentir e mentir _ Ok, talvez fosse... Mas James, não era como se eu tivesse outra pessoa, como se eu quisesse outra pessoa! _ minha voz foi ficando um pouco histérica _ É só que eu não sou uma pessoa de sentimentos.  
- Está se divertindo?

A voz dele me levou pra uma outra atmosfera, era algo que eu não esperava sentir, e não estava pronta para aceitar estar sentindo, e então toda a tensão criada pela situação foi se diluindo como água em açucar, mesmo que fosse tudo o que eu mais quisesse no momento, eu já não enxergava mais Dominique dando tapas em James por sua falta de jeito, ou mesmo James olhar torto para o meu lado, as vozes deles já haviam sumido no fundo da minha cabeça dando lugar para o silencio misterioso que vinha _dele_, assim como a música, que de repente parecia um som mudo para colaborar com a situação que _ele _causava, porque toda a minha atenção estava concentrada em outra coisa.  
Uma coisa alta, bastante alta, de mais ou menos um metro e noventa de altura, que usava uma blusa azul royal, jeans surrados, tão surrados que estavam claros, e já justos em sua coxa, usava um par de tênis skatistas trouxas, e seu sorriso estava tão glorioso que eu sequer seria capaz de me lembrar que ele poderia ter beijado pelo menos metade das bocas presentes no recinto antes de vir derramar todo o seu veneno pra cima de mim. Seus olhos azuis eram ainda sim, no escuro e em meio as luzes da festa que iam e vinham contra o desenho de seu rosto branco, _hipnóticos_. Ainda faziam meus joelhos tremerem e ainda gelava minhas mãos sem o menor esforço. Era como se ele tivesse nascido pra isso, pra acabar com todo o autocontrole que eu tinha criado com custo pra mim.

- Tem certeza Rose? De que não era como se você não quisesse outra pessoa? Como se não fosse uma mulher de sentimentos? _ James alfinetou ganhando um tapa de Nique bastante sonoro _ Porque se quer que eu seja sincero, não é isso que estou vendo.  
- Não se engane. _ resmunguei sem olhar pra ele, e incapaz de evitar não babar em Scorpius.  
- Não estou me enganando. _ ele continou enquanto Nique puxava seu pulso _ Vamos lá, assuma.  
- Não tem o que assumir, Jay. É simples _ falei aérea _ Bastante. _ respondi ignorando James que tinha sua face em chamas e parecia estar balbuciando algo e pegando o copo de Firewhiskey que Scorpius tinha nas mãos o levando aos lábios para dar um gole.  
- Vejo que perdeu seu par por ai. _ ele ressaltou dando um gole em seu copo usando sua mão para guiar a minha até sua boca.  
- Talvez eu tenha o perdido de propósito, nunca se sabe. _ olhei para os lados me sentindo um pouco culpada, e um tanto envergonhada por ter a mão dele em cima da minha, que parecia atingir um grau abaixo de zero a qualquer momento.  
- Oh não se preocupe, creio que ele já encontrou uma companhia por ai, uma ótima companhia por sinal... Acho que ele esperava algo mais SaintWeasley, nada de _Fireweasleys_ pra ele.  
- Ótima piada, quando devo rir? _ fiz a melhor cara de séria que pude e tentei parecer despreocupada.  
- Eu sei que você achou ótima. _ ele deu outro gole na bebida e mais um passo a frente _ Assim como eu sei que você está se mordendo para não pular no meu pescoço.  
- Nunca soube do seu talento com adivinhações, continue óh Pai Malfoy! _ falei com sarcasmo e dei um grande gole no Firewhiskey _ Eu no seu lugar polparia meu tempo, seus lábios devem estar completamente adormecidos.  
- Acredite, não estão. Falta o entorpecente principal. _ ele sorriu de lado.  
- Ecstasy? LSD? Acho digno que você me deixe em paz e ir procurar algum deles nessas suas fontes, com o tanto de descabeceado que você conseguiu juntar numa mesma sala, vão acabar em um balançar de varinha! _ retruquei fazendo um gesto a frente sinalizando que ele deveria seguir.  
- Não preciso ir muito longe. _ ele comentou levando a mão livre ao bolso e retirando um maço de cigarros _ Nem mesmo disso tudo pra me sentir entorpecido, _fora de mim. _Só alguns metros.  
- Que ótimo, então você deveria seguir em frente, já que alguns metros não são tão proximos assim.  
- Eu gosto quando está com ciumes... _ ele provocou pegando uma mexa do meu cabelo e a deixando escorrer pelos seus dedos.  
- Eu não tenho ciúmes. Desconheço o que é isso, e se algum dia eu tiver, acredite, não vai ser de você.

Dei as costas a ele tendo comigo um sorriso de vitória que se escancarava de fora a fora no meu rosto e fui me misturando em meio aos sonserinos, visto que James e Nique desapareceram da minha vista como fumaça, já que Nique parecia estar completamente desesperada para mata-lo por ter dito as coisas dessa forma, e eu de verdade adoraria dizer que não me importava e que eu inclusive estava um pouco feliz porque finalmente ele deu abertura a alguém que goste dele, de verdade. Mas eu não conseguia encontra-los em nenhum lugar para aliviar o peso de suas consciências... Eu estava sozinha, completamente sozinha em meio aquela corja desconhecida, e então o copo na minha mão começou a se esvaziar mais rapidamente do que deveria, um, dois, três, seis copos até que finalmente os encontrei. Estavam dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego, eu podia jurar que as mãos de James estavam por dentro da roupa dela, mas eu não podia ter certeza já que após sete copos de Firewhiskey eu não sou alguém que deve ser levado em consideração.

- OOOOOh, finalmente ai estão vocêeees! _ gritei com a voz alegrina, visivelmente bêbada e os abraçando em um abraço triplo _ Eu procurei vocês por **toda** a festa!  
- Rosie, você não está nada, nada bem... _ James apertou o abraço estendendo-o até mim e rindo, ele também não estava nada bem eu devo acrescentar _ O que você bebeu?  
- Firewhiskey! _ falei com orgulho levantando meu oitavo copo ao ar.  
- Barbas de Merlim! _ Nique riu, também visivelmente fora de si e estendeu o abraço também _ Eu sempre esperei um dia poder te ver bêbada e enfim o dia chegou!  
- Ahh, eu não creio que tem muita diferença... _ dei um gole na bebida de uma maneira um tanto mais provocativa olhando para o outro lado da Sala Comunal com um sorriso torto brincando nos lábios, bêbados adoram parecer sexy, fato.  
- Ah sim, acredite, tem. _ James concordou dando uma olhada de cima abaixo _ Você parece outra pessoa...  
- Ela é outra pessoa. _ Nique concordou me dando um beijo no rosto _ Vem Rosie, vamos dançar, me mostre o que você guarda ai dentro.  
- Dançar... não é o meu forte mas...  
- Não ai! _ ela berrou me puxando _ Ali olha! _ e apontou pra uma mesa comprida onde algumas garotas já dançavam.  
- Estou de saia! _ eu berrei sentindo o rosto corar.  
- Está de calcinha? _ James perguntou com um sorriso sacana.  
- Mas é lógico seu tarado! _ dei um tapa no topo da cabeça dele.  
- Então não tem problema, acredite, a maioria das que estão ali não estão usando nada... _ e um sorriso ainda mais sacana brotou nos lábios dele, e eu não queria estar na mente dele pra saber o que estava pensando.  
- James Potter, você vai tomar no Crucio já já hein?! _ Nique berrou possessiva.  
- Eu não agüento essa mulher... _ ele mexeu a cabeça negativamente.  
- Vamos Rose! Anda loooogo!

Eu cedi, como todo bêbado que cede a fazer coisas erradas induzido pelo seu amigo também bêbado, porém mais acostumado com o porre, e vamos lá, o que tinha de tão demais em subir em cima de uma mesa pra dançar? Nada, exatamente. Então eu fui, alegre, satisfeita, alcoolizada e saltitante pegar um nono copo e finalmente até a mesa, onde Nique me ajudou a subir. Eu queria poder dizer como me senti envergonhada quando subi na mesa, ou como eu pensei em descer dali no mesmo momento, mas a verdade é que eu não senti nada disso... Pela primeira vez eu estava me permitindo estar nos holofotes, ser vista, olhada, notada, ser _comentada_, pela primeira vez eu estava sendo algo que toda adolescente normal da minha idade faria, ou pelo menos o que toda adolescente normal da minha idade e que sabe se divertir faria, eu estava sendo eu mesma. Eu havia desistido completamente de ser uma cópia de Hermione Granger, desistido de ter a sensibilidade de uma colher de chá como Ronald Weasley, desistido de ser o orgulho dos meus pais como Hugo. Eu estava me permitindo vivenciar um lado meu que sempre preferi manter lacrado, algo que eu sempre usei como uma crosta de proteção... Que assim que eu tomei a decisão de tentar existir, parece ter se destruído.  
Os olhos das pessoas de baixo da mesa e envolta dela podem te deixar com o ego nas estrelas, acredite, você jamais verá tanto desejo e tanta loucura como você poderia ver ali, Nique se balançava no ritmo da música rebolando aqui e ali, ia de um lado pro outro e balançava o cabelo, dando um gole em sua bebida alegre por ter os olhos de James Potter por completo, e eu me perguntei se ela estava de calcinha, mas acho que nunca vou saber...  
Eu fazia basicamente a mesma coisa, eu não estava lá muito acostumada a dançar, mas parecia estar tudo correto, imitar os passos das outras garotas não parecia muito errado, todas estavam bêbadas demais para clamar seus movimentos, e não é como se eu tivesse feito o Moonwalk antes de ele ter seu registro certo? Levei uma das mãos no cabelo tirando a franja do rosto quando a musica mudou para um ritmo mais rápido e quente, eu mexia o corpo para todos os lados e deixei a mão deslizar do meu rosto até o pescoço sensualmente, passando pelo seio e chegando até a barriga, e então meus olhos encontraram os de James que estava visivelmente com a boca aberta, Nique ria descaradamente do meu lado, parecia satisfeita que eu tenha encontrado minha puta interior. Mas por alguma razão nada daquilo me soava errado, não quando eu me sentia tão _bem_, tão _segura_, então deslizei a mão da barriga pela perna e passando rapidamente pela parte interna da coxa, e fui descendo devagar até embaixo mexendo o corpo, os cabelos voando, e Nique ao meu lado descendo também, fomos subindo juntas num mesmo compasso e quando terminamos nos olhamos às gargalhadas.

- VEM COMIGO! _ ela berrou me colocando de costas com ela _ Desça quando eu disser _agora_.  
- Ande logo! _ pedi rindo, eu estava completamente satisfeita comigo mesma.  
- _AGORA!_

Demos nossas mãos, e fomos descendo com os corpos colados de costas uma para a outra rebolando devagar e de forma sensual até o chão, as mãos dela soltaram as minhas e deslizaram até a minha barriga, eu fiz o mesmo, o passo era dela, e era ela quem guiava ali, então ela deslizou até minha perna quando estávamos bem embaixo, eu fiz o mesmo, e fomos subindo novamente, ainda mais devagar, e voltando as mãos pelos caminhos que vieram aos seus devidos lugares. Eu mordi o lábio, e dei uma gargalhada, os caras pareciam estar prestes a pular em cima da gente a qualquer momento, as outras meninas haviam descido da mesa para procurar uma mesa onde as _Famosinhas_ como ouvi uma delas comentar mais cedo, não estivessem ocupando. Continuamos então, cada uma no seu lado e em seus próprios passos, eu fui virando o corpo dançando e fazendo uma volta no ritmo da música, e então descendo até embaixo novamente de costas para a maior parte das pessoas, era melhor do que você poderia imaginar, a sensação de poder pode realmente tomar conta de uma pessoa, ela pode fazer você se sentir segura o suficiente para fazer qualquer coisa, e então ainda descendo refiz a volta, e logo a minha frente, embaixo, junto com os outros caras eu vi um par de olhos azuis.  
Eles estavam secos, fixos no meu corpo descendo devagar até a mesa, eu podia jurar que eles se movimentavam de acordo com cada movimento do meu corpo, eu deixei meus olhos castanho-esverdeados fixos nos dele, com um sorriso provocante no rosto, quando eu estava já no máximo que eu poderia descer, ele estendeu as mãos pra mim.

- _Fireweasley_.

Seu sorriso era completamente vicioso, seus lábios estavam vermelhos como sangue, ele parecia satisfeito demais consigo mesmo, e ele havia dito de um jeito tão sexy, como se aquilo ali pra ele já fosse esperado e ele estivesse somente esperando o momento certo para ver desabrochar, eu não estendi as mãos pra ele, e ele inclinou o corpo um pouco a frente e colocou uma mão em cada lado da minha cintura, e falou alto e mais satisfeito do que poderia querer parecer.

- Desculpe ai caras, mas _essa_ Weasley aqui, não.  
- Ei! _ eu berrei quando senti os pés saírem do chão e minha barriga em contato com o ombro largo dele, ele havia me jogado nos ombros como se eu fosse um saco de batatas! _ Malfoy, tire suas patas de cima de mim agora mesmo, você não tem direito nenhum sobre mim, então me ponha na mesa! _Agora!_

E assim ele o fez, deu meia volta e colocou meu corpo cuidadosamente sentado na mesa, porém antes que eu pudesse me levantar, ele fez o seu caminho entre as minhas pernas, colocando uma das mãos nas minhas costas a segurando com força e a outra no meu pescoço. Eu sei que minha boca se abriu pra dizer alguma coisa, mas eu estava incapaz até de balbuciar, então preferi evitar de olhar desesperada para os lados, ele deu um sorriso torto e com os lábios já encostando nos meus ele falou em alto e bom som.

- Weasley, você fala demais.


	9. Just Another Pair of Blue Eyes

O que veio depois foi uma onda de calor, um tsunami em chamas.  
Os lábios dele estavam grudados nos meus antes mesmo que eu pudesse me desviar dele, seus braços e mãos me mantinham fortemente presa em seu corpo, que estava estrategicamente entre as minhas pernas, sim, ele era mais esperto do que aparentava, mais do que eu imaginava que pudesse ser, a língua dele invadiu a minha boca, e eu me senti como um vulcão em erupção, podia sentir a lava borbulhando no interior prestes a queimar tudo o que tivesse no meio do caminho. A mão que ele fechou no meu pescoço segurou meu cabelo na nuca com força o puxando para trás, sua outra mão se ocupava em segurar meu rosto para que eu não quisesse escapar, e eu queria que aquilo estivesse doendo, que fosse a pior sensação do mundo, mas não era. Os dedos dele entre os fios do meu cabelo, ainda que fortes, me deixavam louca, a forma como ele me segurava e pressionava o corpo contra o meu, eu queria me lembrar no outro dia de agradecer a Lilly por ter me feito vir de saia, oh como eu gostaria...  
Analisar os movimentos dele e tentar fugir do que eu não queria já não funcionava como antes, então eu me deixei levar, eu perdi o controle mais uma vez, e minha mão espalmou as costas dele o trazendo ainda mais pra perto de mim, a outra passou pelo seu pescoço cravando as unhas e arranhando, ele realmente iria acabar comigo a qualquer momento.

Nossas línguas se roçavam, não com doçura ou carinho como se espera de um casal normal, mas com violência, com pressa, com ansiedade, com tesão, eu podia sentir perfeitamente o nível do tesão em que havíamos chegado, eu podia sentir nele, e pela primeira vez eu podia sentir em mim. Então ele deslizou a mão do meu rosto quando percebeu que eu havia finalmente cedido, passou pelo meu ombro, descendo pela lateral, devagar, parecia estar querendo me provocar a todo custo e não chegar onde deveria. Eu tinha vontade de largar a boca dele e manda-lo tocar um pouco mais pro lado, ele não ia morrer se apressasse as coisas, certo? Mas bem, o beijo estava muito mais interessante do que uma conversa que provavelmente iria acabar em negação, brigas e eu caindo na real. E err, eu não queria cair na real naquele momento.  
Mordi o lábio dele e o puxei pra cima, ele deu uma risada de satisfação e me puxou novamente para recomeçar o beijo, eu não pude evitar rir junto, ele tirava o meu juízo, ele totalmente tirava todo o meu juízo, a minha sanidade... Eu já não sabia onde estava, eu já não ouvia nada além do som dos nossos corações acelerados, e os gemidos baixos, quase inaudíveis de nossa pegação intensa, quando percebi que ele estava diminuindo o ritmo, terminando o beijo com um selinho.

Ok, ele não deveria ter me trago a realidade tão depressa...  
A música voltou aos meus ouvidos, e já parecia tão atrativa quanto quando eu estava dançando, o volume já estava estridente, eu podia sentir a tensão no ar, o silêncio, eu sabia que a maior parte dos olhos daquele salão comunal estavam em mim e eu tinha medo de abrir os meus e encarar todas as coisas que eu havia acabado de negar, e tinha feito publicamente.

- Não é como se você fosse uma mulher de sentimentos, certo Rose? _ James falou, baixo, contido. E isso era sinal de que ele estava muito puto mesmo. _ E creio que não tem nada a assumir.  
- Não, não tem. _ Scorpius respondeu me pegando no colo e me tirando da mesa _ E por favor Potter, não venha torrar o saco.  
- James. _ Nique pos a mão no peito ele quando ele fez menção de ir atrás de nós _ Deixe a Rose em paz.  
- Tem dedo seu nisso, não tem? _ ele questionou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.  
- Não, não tem. Só um cego não teria visto. Então deixe ela ser feliz, e seja feliz você também, mas que droga, pare de se preocupar com a Rose, é sempre Rose, e o que a Rose fez, e porque a Rose fez... Dammit!  
- Nique, não venha ter crise de ciúmes agora! _ Jay berrou bagunçando os cabelos.  
- Não estou tendo crises de ciúmes, é a mais pura realidade, é tudo a respeito da Rose, sempre Rose, oh Rose! Ela não quer você, ela não gosta de você, ela não vai ficar com você. Supere, seja homem Potter! Ela acabou de dar um amasso que jamais teria dado em você bem na sua frente! Acorda pra vida! Pela primeira vez eu vi Scorpius sair de pau duro de um único beijo, e eu não quero, definitivamente não quero nem pensar em como ela saiu daqui, então DEIXE ELA EM PAZ ok?

- Está com ciúmes dele também? _ ele rosnou _ Está com ciuminho do Príncipe Sonserino, não é Dominique, do seu primeiro amor, está morrendo não está...?  
- EWWW NÃO! _ então foi automático, como se ela tivesse esperado esse momento somente para isso...

Ela se jogou pra cima dele com toda a sua mágoa, e seus braços se movimentaram na direção dele com as mãos prontas para atacá-lo, voaram para cima do corpo dele com pressa, e todos podiam ouvir os estalos dos tapas que ela dava nele, um atrás do outro, enquanto ele pulava de um lado para o outro tentando fazê-la parar. Mas ela não parecia estar afim de parar tão cedo, e os estalos pareciam cada vez mais fortes até que ele finalmente conseguiu prender suas mãos. Estava lívido.

- Pare de bater em mim! _ ele falou baixo novamente ainda a segurando _ Não venha me atacar porque eu disse algumas verdades pra você!  
- Verdades pra mim? VERDADES PRA MIM, JAMES POTTER? Não sou eu quem fico choramingando por ai, por alguém que não me quer, é você. E agora além disso vir falar que eu estou com ciúmes do Malfoy? Conta outra! Conta outra, mesmo! Eu não tenho ciúmes do meu melhor amigo, só porque ele está afim de dar uns amassos na minha melhor amiga, ok?  
- Dominique, o que você faz ou não, não me interessa mais. O que você fez não tem volta, e eu vou fazer questão de contar ao tio Ron. _ James falou com a voz solene.  
- NINGUÉM AQUI VAI CONTAR NADA TIO RON NENHUM! _ corri até James e o estapeei também _ Não sabe ser um bom perdedor Potter? Não consegue tragar o fato de que um Malfoy é muito melhor de pegada do que você? Que um Malfoy consegue...

- Rose, não precisamos saber disso. _ Nique tapou minha boca, sem graça.  
- Acho que tio Ron vai adorar saber disso também. _ ele deu um sorriso de vitória.  
- Saber do que Potter? Eu não fiz nada além de beijar ela, então não foda com a vida da garota porque você é um perdedor.  
- Eu não sou um perdedor. _ ele disse entredentes.  
- Então aceite que sua garota é minha. _ Malfoy sorriu com um ar de superioridade.  
- Ei, pera ai. Eu não sou de ninguém. _ levantei as duas mãos para o alto _ Nem venham com esse papo, e Malfoy, eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça pra te deixar por as patas em mim, estou com nojo de mim mesma. Jay, pare de ser ridículo e vá viver sua vida, droga. E eu não fico ligando pra tio Harry pra dizer as coisas que você faz, eu não vou sair berrando pra familia inteira que você e Nique tem um caso, então cuide da sua vida, da minha cuido eu. Dos meus erros cuido eu.

Nossos olhos se cruzaram quando disse a palavra erros, mas ele permaneceu intacto em seu pedestal, nenhum sinal de dor, mágoa ou desilusão, tristesa sequer, tinham percorrido aquela imensidão azul. E ele não pareceu se afetar com o que eu disse, simplesmente deu um passo para trás abrindo o caminho para que eu passasse e fosse embora, já que óbviamente era o que eu faria depois de uma situação horrenda como aquela, até o efeito do alcool tinha passado tão rápido que era de assustar.  
Foi o que eu fiz, aproveitei o espaço e fui caminhando em direção a porta, minha noite tinha sido um estrago, e eu não devia ter ido parar ali em primeiro lugar, eu já começava a me arrepender de coisas prévias a festa como ter chamado aquele cara pra vir comigo, e derrepente eu sequer sabia o nome dele... Alguma coisa Williams. Merlin, isso não era nada parecido comigo, onde eu iria parar? Meus pés fizeram o caminho até a saída rapidamente, e eu pude ouvir um grito aos fundos.

- Viu só Potter? Você estragou tudo.

Era a voz de Nique, estava indignada. Eu queria saber qual era o maior problema pra ela, eu ter dado pra trás naquela aposta ridícula e ainda parecer estar na jogada fazendo com que Jay não a levasse a sério, ou se o maior problema é que mesmo que eu não estivesse na jogada, ele ainda não o fizesse porque mesmo que somente no pensamento, eu ainda era constante na vida de James. Eu sei que ela estava puta, bufando, eu diria espumando talvez. Mas eu não seria a pessoa a voltar lá para acalmá-la e enxê-la de mimos, eu tinha tido demais pra uma noite só e não estava afim de olhar na cara de nenhuma daquelas pessoas tão cedo.  
Passei pelo portal sem olhar pra trás, e segui rapidamente até o Salão Comunal, desejando não ter sido burra o suficiente para aceitar aquele convite, era tão óbvio, eu devia ter pensado em tudo isso antes, quando eu não estava com a cabeça explodindo, ou quando o cheiro dele não estava tão impregnado em mim. Principalmente quando na minha memória não constava nada parecido com o que aconteceu nessa noite, e quando o gosto da boca dele parecia um conjunto perfeito com o da minha.  
Eu estava me odiando por dentro, eu havia sido fraca, mostrado que eu era como qualquer uma outra, fácilmente levada, e isso parecia causar uma reviravolta horrenda em mim. O que eu tinha feito? Eu tinha usado um cara só pra fazer ciumes! Como se algum dia da minha vida, fosse importante que aquele esnobe sentisse ciumes de mim... Eu me sentia suja, ridículamente igual.  
E descobri que quando você se torna mais uma na multidão de capas farfalhantes pelos corredores da escola, a sua crosta começa a se desmanchar, mesmo que você tente reconstituí-la e parecer forte o suficiente, seus olhos não iram mentir pra você.  
Eles vão ensopar o seu travesseiro, e você vai chorar a noite inteira por ter se deixado levar por um par de olhos azuis... Um maldito par de olhos azuis.


	10. Family Therapy

Eu nunca desejei tanto uma aspirina na vida, acredite.  
Minha cabeça parecia pesar toneladas, e eu tinha quase certeza absoluta que em algum lugar lá dentro estava um maldito chinesinho batendo em um gongo uma vez pelo menos a cada minuto que se passava, era como se minha cabeça estivesse balançando em um eco infinito, e isso não fosse parar jamais.  
Meus olhos pesavam tanto quanto minha cabeça, talvez mais, e levantar uma pálpebra parecia um esforço maior do que eu era capaz de fazer no momento, algo parecido com levantar um daqueles pesos enormes daquelas competições trouxas que mamãe adorava acompanhar uma vez a cada quatro anos, as Olim... Olimbi... Algo assim.  
Meu corpo parecia atado a cama, minhas pernas pareciam não ter movimentos e eu não estava suportando nada de claridade, cada raio de sol pra mim parecia uma facada a fundo na pele, mas o que mais doía, o que mais incomodava não era o meu corpo parcialmente padecido mostrando que eu estava tendo minha primeira ressaca... O que doía mais, era o meu orgulho ferido, meu ego machucado, e todas as coisas que vinham com isso...  
Eu me sentia fraca, vulnerável, e eu sabia, que eu ia ser assunto de vários e vários falatórios e fofocas, não só por essa manhã, mas por tantas outras, e eu não queria ninguém comentando a respeito da minha dor, e rindo de tudo o que tinha acontecido, porque mais uma vez, não era com eles, não doía neles, não marcava nenhum deles... Pra cada um que abrisse a boca pra falar sobre o acontecido, era somente mais um fato, somente mais uma festa, mais uma fofoca...  
Pra mim, era a primeira vez que meu coração doía, e eu queria que todos ali soubessem como aquela situação estava sendo difícil pra mim, porque não era só o coração, era toda uma geração, uma família, uma tradição e coisas que eu me via incapaz de evitar de agora em diante, eu sabia que não era certo, e que machucava, mas eu também sabia que eu iria correndo novamente na minha primeira nova oportunidade.

- Oh Rose... Finalmente! _ os bracinhos finos e quentes de Lilly me envolveram ainda na cama _ Ai Rose, eu sinto muito...  
- Nossa, mas as coisas já vieram parar na Grifinória... _ eu resmunguei de mal humor.  
- Rose, não fale assim... James é meu irmão, e bem, você o conhece, ele já veio até aqui umas boas cinco vezes saber se você acordou e...  
- Ele tem a língua maior do que a boca, eu sempre soube. _ retruquei me virando pro canto, o que aquele sonserino dos infernos queria comigo? Já não tinha fodido com minha vida o suficiente?  
- Ele só está preocupado _ ela respondeu automaticamente _ E não é culpa dele.  
- Ah... claro, não é. Se ele tivesse ficado calado...  
- Talvez você tivesse amanhecido nas Masmorras morrendo de vergonha de si mesma e teria perdido a virgindade com Scorpius Malfoy, não que isso seja ruim...  
- QUEM TE DISSE QUE EU SOU VIRGEM? _ berrei, e berrar pareceu não ser uma boa idéia _ Eu não sou virgem.  
- Oh Rose... pra cima de mim? _ Lilly revirou os olhos com um sorriso divertido no rosto _ Meu irmão e você nunca fizeram nada, e eu não sei de você com nenhum outro cara...  
- Lilly Potter, não significa que porque seu irmão não conta das nossas intimidades pra você, que elas não tenham acontecido! _ então antes que pudesse evitar eu já estava a empurrando dormitório afora _ Suma da minha frente sua pentelha, suma daqui!  
- ROSE! _ ela insistiu tentando não rir _ Não me leve a mal.  
- Eu não sou virgem, e isso não é da sua conta. Prontou cabôu-se.

Bati a porta nas costas dela e me encostei na madeira respirando arfante, que bela forma de começar o dia, tendo que defender minha impureza. Porque sim, isso era muito digno não é mesmo Rose Weasley? Esse parecia um daqueles dias em que você não quer sequer por a cabeça pra fora, mas Hogsmead estava marcado, e eu estava esperando tanto tempo por isso... Um belo copo de Cerveja Amanteigada, e bingo. Era mais do que o suficiente pra me recompor, e me sentir melhor, é, tinha que ser certo?  
Não, errado. Porque caso ninguém tenha reparado, eu sou um imã pra problemas, e eu simplesmente não consigo evitar pisar em algum lugar onde eles não estejam, porque é claro, eles precisam estar sempre comigo, ou perto de mim, ou pelo menos a um raio de quinze quilometros...

- Eu sei que é uma péssima hora...  
- Então não continue falando. _ fui curta e grossa, eu não precisava de Dominique pra refazer suas idéias perversas na minha mente frágil.  
- Ele está gostando de você. _ ela foi direto ao assunto _ Não vai dar o braço a torcer lógicamente, mas ele está, eu sei que está...  
- E eu sei que tudo o que você quer é me tirar do seu caminho, então se sinta feliz, eu estou fora dele há muito mais tempo do que você imagina, vai ser feliz com o Potter e tire seu dedinho podre da minha vida chata, ótimo.  
- Seu mal humor é típicamente Ronald Weasley! _ ela bufou _ Especialmente quando não estamos fazendo o que você quer, quando você quer e como você quer.  
- Sério? Eu pensei que tivesse herdado isso de alguma outra parte da família. _ meu senso de humor estava abaixo de zero, isso era fato.  
- Você precisa dar a ele uma chance.  
- Pra ele me comer? Claro, porque o poderoso Scorpius Malfoy deve ser muito bom de cama... _ eu tentei evitar divagar sobre como poderia ser mas a noite anterior tornou isso um pouco impossível.  
- Na verdade sim, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Ok, ok. Eu precisava digerir essa.

- Ok, você por acaso tem algum tipo de problema com os homens que me interessam? _ eu não pude evitar, foi mais forte que eu.  
- Devo assumir que você se interessa por Scorpius? _ Nique aproveitou a deixa como provocação.  
- Não mude de assunto. _ virei o rosto para encara-lá nos olhos, eu queria não transparecer mas estava cuspindo fogo feito um Meteóro Chines, ou seja lá qual for a raça do dragão maldito.  
- Foi no quarto ano... férias de Natal. Nos embebedamos, como você está cansada de saber, acontece sempre quando estamos juntos... E fumamos alguns, e ficamos um pouquinho fora de nós mesmos... E bem, começamos a nos beijar, o que até ai é bem normal... Acontece com frequencia... E então quando percebemos estavamos transando nos jardins dos fundos de madrugada... Mas cara, não foi nada tipo "Oh minha primeira vez foi perfeita"... É o Scorpius!  
- Acontece sempre quando estamos juntos, acontece com frequencia, transando nos jardins dos fundos, e oh, é só o Scorpius... Sério Nique, seus planos são de ter os dois pra você, é isso? Porque James, é tipo... o amor da sua vida, e Scorpius é o seu melhor amigo, pra quem você costuma dar de vez enquando...  
- ROSE! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, olha... que droga é essa que você está pensando de mim?  
- Eu não estou pensando nada, é você quem está dizendo, bem claro por sinal.  
- Estou dizendo o que Rose Weasley? _ suas bochechas coraram violentamente, agora não era só eu quem estava cuspindo fogo.  
- Dizendo que você não se cansa em ter James pra te satisfazer, porque Scorpius é algo como um mal necessário.  
- E que eu estou cedendo pra você! _ ela berrou apontando o dedo na minha cara.  
- Cedendo pra mim? _Cedendo pra mim?_ Conta outra Dominique! Eu não preciso que você ceda homem nenhum pra mim! Eu consigo conquistá-los por mim mesma.  
- Percebe-se, você tem um tato muito grande... tipo o da sua mãe.  
- NÃO VENHA FALAR DA MINHA MÃE! _ peguei a varinha do bolso e antes que percebesse ela já estava apontada no rosto de Nique assim como a dela estava apontada para o meu _ Não é a minha mãe que conquista por outros meios...  
- HEY HEY HEY! _ Scorpius berrou, provavelmente atravessou algumas filas de alunos para chegar até a gente _ O que tá rolando aqui?  
- Tire suas patas imundas de mim _ eu resmunguei, palavra por palavra, contando ate dez para tentar manter a calma.  
- Dominique, o que está acontecendo?  
- EU VOU MATAR ESSA GAROTA MIMADA, CHEIA DE VONTADE... EU VOU ACABAAAAR COM ELA! _ e então ela tentava balançar a mão com a varinha enquanto Scorpius mantinha o peso de sua mão sobre a dela.  
- Ninguem vai matar ninguém, vão pro inferno as duas. _ ele foi seco e rude _ Me falem o que diabos está acontecendo!  
- Nique não está satisfeita em tomar só James de mim, ela tem que tomar você também, lógicamente. _ falei sem pensar, no auge da raiva, e em um tom alto o suficiente para ser ouvido por muitos alunos.  
- Eu não tomei James de você, é você quem nunca soube dar a ele o que ele quis! _ ela berrou em zombaria _ E Scorpius não é de ninguém, aprenda. Ele é de todo mundo.  
- O que eu não soube dar Nique? O que eu tenho no meio das pernas? Foi isso que ele disse a você também? Então vejamos... POTTER! POTTER SEU INFELIZ APAREÇA AQUI, E EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ EM ALGUM LUGAR....  
- Você tá afim de mim? _ Scorpius interrompeu meus gritos e largou a mão de Dominique se aproximando perigosamente _ Está _mesmo_ afim de mim?  
- POTTER! POOOOOOOOOOOOOTTER! _ eu continuei berrando ignorando qualquer coisa que viesse em minha direção até ver os cabelos negros e despontados dele chegando logo atrás de Malfoy _ Tudo bem, pode contar a eles, conte pra quem quiser ouvir.  
- Contar o que? Rose, você tá doida? Sério, desde ontem você vem se comportando de uma forma absurda... Isso não é normal, não é natural de você...  
- E é muito bom, porque mostra que você não é um robô. _ Scorpius completou com um sorriso de deboche.  
- CONTE TUDO A ELES! _ eu continuei berrando, livida de raiva _ Conte a eles quando, onde, como, quantas vezes... conte tudo.  
- Rose você não vai...  
- DESEMBUCHE POTTER, EU ESTOU MANDANDO!  
- Você não manda em mim. _ ele disse simples _ Mas eu não quero entrar em outra briga, o que voce quer que eu diga, seja direta.  
- Diga a eles se a gente transou. _ eu falei baixo.  
- Sim, a gente... é a gente transou. _ ele falou ainda mais baixo, incapaz de olhar no meu rosto, ou no de Nique.  
- VOCÊ MENTIU PRA MIM SEU CRETINO! _ Nique deu dois passos na direção de James e Scorpius a puxou para trás a segurando pelas vestes.  
- Eu não era o seu namorado, estávamos nós dois errados em tudo. Ela era minha namorada, era pra ela que eu devia sinceridade, fidelidade e outras tantas coisas que eu não fiz... Não pra você. E se ela não queria outras pessoas sabendo das coisas que faziamos entre quatro paredes, eu não ia ser um otário de sair falando.  
- Diga a ela, com todas as letras. Ela veio falar que eu nunca soube dar o que você quis. Diga a ela James Potter, mas diga claro, claro como água. _ eu falei, mas soou quase como um rosnado.  
- Ela me deu tudo como eu quis, quando eu quis, e em todos os momentos em que estivemos juntos. _ ele falou simples, tentando evitar detalhes.  
- Eu disse pra você ser claro, Potter.  
- Rose, para com isso, é o suficiente. _ ele me encarou chateado, estava escrito em sua testa como era ruim vê-la daquele jeito, quase devastada.  
- Ela gosta de jogar as coisas na cara, não gosta? Então vamos ver qual é a reação quando é ela quem toma! _ respondi alegremente _ Diga a ela James.  
- Rose pode parecer fria... mas bem, ela não é. Ela não é como todas as garotas que dizem e expõe o que sentem, ela prefere as coisas mais reservadas... Ou pelo menos costumava preferir. Eu gostava de quando ela ficava por cima... o modo como ela se movimentava, subia e descia, me deixava louco... e quando transavamos em pé... _ e então ele começou a falar, desesperadamente, com um sorriso enviesado no rosto _ e eu a segurava no meu colo, só uma sensação ganhava dessa... a sensação de quando ela me chupava, porque sim, ela é muito, muito boa com a boca e a lingua...  
- PARE COM ISSO DROGA! É o suficiente. Mas que merda! _ Nique levou a mão à boca de James em um tapa, porem o calando _ É isso o que você queria? Me fazer sentir no chão? Porque é isso que você tem Rose! Me obrigar a ver ele falando as coisas desse jeito... E ver a forma como ele se lembra delas...  
- É como você quer que eu me sinta. E não é nem de longe o que você fez comigo, mesmo sendo minha melhor amiga. _ fui direto ao assunto _ Você ficava com o meu namorado pelas minhas costas.  
- Mas era você quem transava com ele, não eu. _ ela retrucou.  
- Isso não vem ao caso. Você o pegou, é esse o fato.  
- Eu amava ele! Você não! O que há de errado nisso? Injusto é você o manter com você sem dar a ele o direito de ser amado também!  
- Que rasgação de seda do caralho, a familia de vocês precisa de terapia de grupo, for real. _ Scorpius riu balançando a cabeça negativamente _ Sério, eu queria ver a cara do Weasley quando soubesse que o filho do melhor amigo traçava a filha dele por ai.  
- Seria melhor do que quando ele soubesse o tipo de pessoas com quem a filha anda dando uns amassos indevidos. _ Potter retrucou, retomando a pose do velho égo ferido.  
- Não me ponha no meio dos seus problemas. _ ele riu _ Sério, querem mesmo brigar por isso? Porque James teve alguns orgasmos? Qual é o grande problema ai?  
- Não é só por isso, tudo começou porque Rose descobriu que perdemos a virgindade juntos. _ Nique entregou o ouro, de bandeja, vingativa. Dominique Vingativa Weasley, esse deveria ser o nome dela.  
- Ah, por favor... Estavamos drogados. Bêbados, nadando pelados. Eu estava na fase de não poder ver peitos e Nique já tinha alguns... que culpa eu tenho se eu fiquei de pau duro, e acabamos transando? Não foi nada marcante, foi besta, foi... engraçado. Nada demais.  
- E que conta eu tenho com isso? _ resmunguei.  
- Você queria saber, deveria ter perguntado. _ ele foi seco.  
- Não queria saber, e não estou com ciumes, eu só estava te citando por exemplo.  
- Então não vai se importar se começarmos a nos pegar agora certo? _ então ele puxou Nique pela cintura a juntando em seu corpo _ Ou se eu começar a beijar o pescoço dela...  
- Ótima demonstração, é o suficiente. _ puxei ele pras minhas costas.  
- Olha, que ciumentinha...  
- Eu não estou com ciumes, eu não tenho ciumes. Principalmente de você... _ empinei o nariz e sai andando passos apressados a frente e gritando _ Nique, eu não terminei com você ainda.  
- Eu também te amo Rose. _ ela gritou de volta, e James riu. _ E eu não terminei com você ainda seu imbecil... _ e então estralos, ela provavelmente estava dando alguns tapas nele _ Boa com a boca, sei. Vou te mostrar com o que eu sou boa.  
- Estranhos. Vocês são todos, _todos_, estranhos. _ Malfoy resmungou andando devagar atras de mim, sem um pingo de pressa, metros e metros atras.

Eu e Nique eramos como gato e rato, estávamos sempre brigando, e nossas brigas nunca eram finalizadas, ainda eramos incapazes de parar de falar uma com a outra, de nos afastar, fosse o motivo que fosse. No fim, engoliamos nossas chateações e orgulhos por um motivo muito maior... por algo muito mais real. Que era o amor que tinhamos uma pela outra, muito maiores do que homens, familia... ou qualquer outra coisa. Era como se fossemos irmãs, daquelas com um amor inexplicavel, algo quase... gemelar.

- Sabia que você é uma graça? Andando por ai como uma pata, desesperada e fugindo de mim.  
- Eu não estou fugindo de você. _ resmunguei _ E eu não pareço uma pata.  
- Não que seja uma feia, alias. _ ele completou _ Mas enfim, ainda anda como uma pata.  
- Ridiculo. _ bufei tentando acelerar o passo.  
- Pare de fazer charminho, eu sei que você está doida pra que eu chegue perto.  
- Ah claro, estou pegando fogo. _ juntei as mãos na cintura e girei o corpo pra tras _ Porque claro, eu morro de amores por você.  
- Morre, não só de amores... de tesão também. Tenho certeza.  
- Jura? Eu não sabia dessa. _ revirei os olhos _ Acabou? Tenho mais o que fazer.  
- Casa dos Gritos... pode ser?  
- Não, não pode. Saia da minha aba, pelamor Scorpius.  
- Você não quer que eu saia... E se quer... Quer que eu saia rápido, ou devagar? _ ele já estava com o corpo a milimetros do meu e sussurrando no meu ouvido _ Com força, ou com delicadeza Rose? Você por cima, ou embaixo? De lado ou em pé? Pode ser do jeito que você quiser...  
- Você deveria parar de brincar com o que não conhece. _ ri torto, eu adorava provocações.  
- Pra mim não é novidade alguma que o gelo, _queime_, Weasley. A novidade pra você, é que eu gosto.


	11. Oh Pappa, don't preach!

Bom pessoal, DESCULPE a demora, é o seguinte, eu tive problemas com o meu pc, ele literalmente EXPLODIU, é. E com ele todas as minhas fotos, rares (sim coleciono algumas :B), e textos, e histórias... TODAS as minhas histórias, e com ela o lindo capítulo 10 prontinho pra colocar aqui. Com isso, acabei tendo de reescrever, e saiu completamente diferente do que eu estava escrevendo antes, o que na verdade eu ainda não sei se é bom ou ruim, mas é isso ai. Aqui está pra vocês, e eu espero que gostem! E me digam o que estão achando, opiniões, enfim... qualquer coisa é de grande ajuda pra melhorar a história :)

Beeeijo e Desculpas Again :~

* * *

E como ele realmente gostava de me provocar tirou um cigarro de dentro de algum lugar em suas vestes e o acendeu com um isqueiro, como um trouxa qualquer, normal. Totalmente indigno de um Malfoy, e provavelmente pra pisar no meu calo, _com vontade_. E com o cigarro nos lábios ele o tragou, dando uma puxada forte no filtro branco e jogando toda a fumaça na minha cara.

- Você é _tão_ previsível. _ resmungou com o cigarro escanteado nos lábios _ E não faz nada pra melhorar isso, e acredite Rose, isso corta o tesão de qualquer um. Não tem a mínima graça se eu sei onde você pretende por a mão logo em seguida.  
- Eu não pretendo por a mão em lugar nenhum. _ respondi automáticamente _ Eu pretendo sair daqui, porque graças a você eu estou fedendo fumaça de cigarro, e se o meu pai sair da loja e me ver, e sentir esse cheiro horrendo, eu não teria o que explicar.  
- Poderia dizer a verdade. _ ele sugeriu com um sorriso zombeteiro, eu sabia que ele adorava rir da minha cara.  
- Ah claro, ou eu poderia me passar por uma punk fumante, ele provavelmente teria uma sincope menos vulnerável.  
- Não iria te matar dizer que estava conversando comigo. Estamos tendo uma conversa civilizada aqui. _ então ele sorriu com desdém _ Ou não estamos?  
- Estamos até você encontrar a parede mais próxima. _ resmunguei baixo, pensando alto.  
- Eu já sugeri a Casa dos Gritos mas você ainda quer bancar a difícil... Ai complica.  
- Não estou bancando a difícil, eu só não estou afim de ir a lugar algum com você. _ dei um passo a frente, pra provar não a ele mas a mim mesma que eu conseguiria resistir.  
- Você nunca está mas acaba sempre com a língua na minha boca. _ ele escancarou ainda mais o sorriso, fazendo meu rosto corar.  
- Rose.

A voz grave, autoritária e cheia de ciúmes do meu querido pai encheu a atmosfera como uma bomba atômica, e enquanto ela ecoava no ar – pelo menos aos meus ouvidos – meu coração ia ficando pequenininho dentro do peito, apertado, as mãos gelavam enquanto eu suava cada vez mais frio. O barulho de suas botas se aproximando, seus passos pesados e desengonçados, e então o peso de sua mão protetora em meu ombro. Eu estava de mãos atadas sem saber o que ele tinha ouvido, desde quando estava ali, ou qual era a gravidade da situação.

- Rose Weasley, loja. Agora. _ não era um bom sinal. Ele não conseguia sequer formular frases.  
- Pai por favor...  
- Vai logo Rose. _ foi Scorpius quem disse, o cigarro no canto dos lábios, o sorriso foragido.  
- Isso mesmo, ouviu seu amiguinho? Vá logo Rose, precisamos conversar. _ papai falou, não sei se pra mim ou pra ele.  
- Papai!  
- Rose, não seja ridícula, dê o fora. _ Scorpius falou com um tom mais imperativo e fez um sinal com as mãos _ Não piore mais as coisas!  
- Eu odeio você! Eu vou te odiar até o último dos últimos, dos últimos dias da minha vida! _ berrei e sai correndo desesperadamente, enquanto a raiva me corroia por dentro.

Eu não sei, acho que nunca vou saber o que meu pai disse a Scorpius Malfoy naquela tarde, eu só sei que corri até as Gemialidades, e não muito surpresa dei de cara com ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que meu padrinho, Harry Potter. Ele trazia no rosto aquela velha expressão de "tudo vai ficar bem", a mesma que ele usava quando eu era criança e eu e James brigávamos e eu corria chorando até o colo dele, dizendo que James era um bobo. A mesma expressão de tantas outras vezes que briguei com meus pais e fugi pra casa dele de pó de Flu.  
Ele só estendeu os braços e eu me aconcheguei ali no meio deles, o abrançando como uma criança indefesa, injustiçada porque alguém lhe tomou um brinquedo, e ali, no 'colo' do meu padrinho é que as lágrimas tomaram o lugar da raiva, onde eu amoleci.

- Joaninha, não fique brava com o seu pai, você sabe...  
- Ele só quer o melhor pra mim, mas e daí? Ele sabe o que é melhor pra mim? Não, tio Harry, ele não sabe. E ele sequer me deixa descobrir!  
- O problema não é você, querida...  
- O problema é a maldita carta onde Teddy fofocou tudo o que sabia e o que ele deduziu! É esse o problema! _ resmunguei entre suspiros e fungadas.  
- E será que o que ele deduziu era verdade? _ meu padrinho tinha o dom de pegar no ponto certo, não sei como Lilly se safava _ Ou será que Ron está só imaginando coisas...?  
- Olha padrinho, não importa, certo? Se aconteceu ou não... _ eu comecei a falar e então desabei a chorar novamente.  
- Não é como se você estivesse cometendo um crime, Joaninha. _ e então ele riu, e pareceu uns dez anos mais novo quando o fez.  
- Não pra você, mas pro meu pai...  
- Entenda, Malfoy e nós nunca fomos muito chegados...  
- É o filho dele, não ele. São pessoas diferentes! _ comecei a explicar e a gesticular ao mesmo tempo _ Que direito ele tem de julgar uma pessoa que ele não conhece?  
- Então eu devo entender que sim, é verdade?  
- Não exatamente... A gente meio que... A verdade é que eu não sei. Eu nem sei porque me importo. _ meu lado Weasley resolveu gritar.  
- Ah, creio que é porque se importa com ele. _ tio Harry explicou como quem explica uma criança _ Na verdade, eu tenho certeza.  
- James e Lilly precisam ter a língua menos cumprida! _ resmunguei o soltando e cruzando os braços.  
- E quem te disse que algum deles me disse alguma coisa? _ e ele riu novamente _ Se isso ajuda, ouvi dizer que no fundo, ele é um bom rapaz. E bom, se isso alivia o meu lado, eu vim aqui para tentar por algum juízo na cabeça do seu pai.  
- Sem sucesso. _ sorri torto, achando a situação divertida.  
- É, sem sucesso. Mas você conhece o seu pai, depois vai pensar no assunto e vai sair do seu pé. Só continue sendo a boa garota que você é, e então ele vai ver que bem... Malfoy é apenas um sobrenome no fim das contas.  
- Mas você não deixaria Lilly sair com ele também. _ eu era boa em coloca-lo contra a parede, eu era uma Weasley no fim das contas.  
- Não, mas Ginny com certeza daria um jeito. _ então ele coçou a cabeça _ Você conhece sua tia...  
- E minha mãe? _ perguntei já temerosa pela resposta.  
- Digamos que ela e Draco andaram... tendo uma conversinha.  
- O QUE?

Tudo o que eu podia imaginar de minha mãe falando com o pai de Scorpius era algo que não variava muito de "AVISE O CACHORRO DO SEU FILHO PARA TIRAR AS PATAS IMUNDAS DA MINHA PRINCESINHA", e isso não era bom, não era nada nada bom. Ela conseguia estragar tudo antes mesmo de eu resolver dar uma chance... Isso era tão típico da minha mãe, sempre a frente, sempre querendo manter o controle, sempre querendo tudo e todos do jeito dela!

- COMO VOCÊ SE DEIXOU LEVAR NA LÁBIA DAQUELE SUJEITINHO? _ meu pai entrou gritando pela loja sem se importar se metade dos estudantes que ME conheciam estariam ouvindo. _ COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO CONOSCO ROSE HERMIONE WEASLEY?  
- Ron, eu acho que... _ tio Harry levou a mão ao ar, mas papai não deixou que ele terminasse.  
- Harry, é da minha filha que estamos falando. E é do MALFOY, entendeu? MALFOY. E não venha com essa de ele pode ser um bom garoto, porque não, ele não pode, ele não é e jamais será um bom garoto. Ele está enfiado até os últimos fiapos daquele cabelo ralo e ridículo em Artes das Trevas. Isso corre no sangue dele, ele provavelmente já nasceu com uma mancha no formato da Marca Negra!  
- Ron, não seja tão exagerado... _ ele gargalhou ao ouvir os delírios de papai _ Não é assim que funciona. Você sabe tanto quanto eu que Draco tem tentado se redimir com a sociedade desde então...  
- Você precisa vê-lo. _ papai falou e eu diria que sua boca estaria espumando se fosse possível _ Ele tem aquele mesmo arzinho de superioridade. E é exatamente, _exatamente _como o pai, Harry. E ele FUMA, ele FUMA. Ele não é uma boa influencia para a minha Joaninha!  
- Pode por favor não me chamar assim em voz alta e na frente das pessoas? _ foi a vez de eu dar o chilique _ Pode por favor ME DEIXAR VIVER A MINHA VIDA?  
- Com o Malfoy? JAMAIS! Só por cima do meu cadáver. _ e então o velho sorriso 'Ronald Weasley está sempre certo'.  
- Você não pode fazer isso.  
- Ahá! Esta interessada nele! _ o rosto de papai ficou rubro, e aquela veia no pescoço começou a ficar alta enquanto ele continuava berrando com o dedo na frente do meu rosto _ Ah mocinha, eu posso. _ e então ele insistiu para mostrar o quanto ele podia ser autoritário. _ Eu sou o seu pai.  
- Grande merda.  
- Como é?  
- G R A N D E M E R D A! _ eu berrei e dei de ombros _ É o que você quer? Ótimo papai, é o que você vai ter. Dê adeus a sua boa garota. E acredite, não culpe Scorpius por isso. Porque isso é tudo culpa sua!

Dei as costas a ele e ao meu padrinho sem pensar duas vezes, e mais rápido do que um pomo de ouro (ok, estou exagerando aqui...) e batendo furiosamente os pés no chão eu passei pela porta da loja com clientes assustados me encarando horrorizados. O nariz arrebitado ao alto, a cabeça ereta, acima. Uma postura totalmente "estou certa e não vou voltar atrás". Ergui o corpo inteiro, ficando totalmente ereta, provavelmente era assim que se parecia um adulto responsável por suas atitudes certo? E mesmo que não fosse, depois disso, eu não queria ser responsável. E não era pelo Scorpius ou nada assim, era simplesmente porque meu pai me achava incapaz disso. Ele provavelmente me achava incapaz de me divertir e viver como uma adolescente normal britânica, e cara... qual é o problema nisso? Nisso, eu quero dizer, em ser uma adolescente normal britânica. Eu queria ir além. Eu queria ser irresponsável.  
Eu queria conhecer o outro lado, e acredite, meu próprio pai me tentou a isso, ele simplesmente fez parecer tão melhor do jeito que ele falava...  
Melhor do que as minhas escolhas, melhor do que a minha vida.

Não pensei duas vezes para entrar no Cabeça de Javali, bati a mão com força na porta para empurra-la, e quando ela se escancarou as pessoas lá dentro olharam para ver quem era a raivosa da vez, mordi o lábio e entrei mesmo que algumas pessoas ali dentro parecessem assustadoras o suficiente para que eu não inventasse de parar ali sozinha. O balcão estava empoeirado, os copos estavam sujos, e as pessoas cochichavam enquanto olhavam pra mim, alguns riam, alguns diziam algumas coisas e me chamavam para suas mesas... Eu ignorei a todos eles indo direto a uma mesa mais escondida, onde vários adolescentes de cachecóis verde-esmeralda e prata estavam sentados, provavelmente os unicos que não tinham notado minha presença ali.

- Olha só, se não é a Princesinha da Grifinória! _ um dos garotos falou em tom de deboche.  
- Rose, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui? _ era a voz de James, tediosa, ele tinha os pés em cima da mesa e Nique estava sentada em seu colo, porém de frente pra ele, as pernas uma de cada lado do seu corpo, ela então virou a cabeça para me olhar.  
- E ai Rosie, o que ta rolando?  
- Posso me sentar? _ perguntei, me arrependendo no segundo seguinte.  
- Não. _ Sarah Lee respondeu instantaneamente, e cruzando e recruzando as pernas de maneira ansiosa.  
- Cala a boca Sarah Lee, minha prima se senta onde ela sentir vontade. _ Dominique falou fechando a cara para Sarah _ E tente se gentil, ou quem vai sair da mesa é você.  
- Ah tudo bem, se quer que a ex do Jay se sente com a gente e que ele não tire os olhos dela...  
- Cala a boca Lee. _ James rosnou _ Já passou. _ isso ele falou pra mim, e sorriu _ Jo.. Rose! _ ele corrigiu rapidamente _ O que ta rolando? Você não...  
- Não, meio que resolvi debandar da boa vida. _ estiquei a mão para a bebida em frente a James e a virei na boca _ Viu Scorpius por ai?  
- A ultima vez que eu vi ele, estava com você. _ Nique sorriu _ Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?  
- Alguma coisa chamada Ronald Weasley em um ataque furioso de ciúmes, mas ainda estou vivo.

Eu tentei não fazer nenhuma cena, não olhar para trás, não parecer surpresa, nem nada. Ele pareceu ter entendido minha postura seca e indiferente logo a sua frente, dois, três passos no máximo, e então se aproximou, deixando suas mãos escorregarem pela minha cintura enquanto se aproximava mais de mim, então abaixou o rosto e passou os lábios molhados no meu pescoço subindo até o ouvido.

- Você devia estar com o seu pai.  
- Pra variar pensamos diferentes. _ respondi alto, sem me preocupar se alguém ali iria ouvir, ou prestar atenção.  
- Dê a ele algum tempo. _ Scorpius insistiu.  
- Me dê algum crédito, Malfoy. _ virei o rosto para encontrar o dele, os lábios crispados, e uma pequena ruga de preocupação.  
- Eu pensei que você fosse a boa garota, que ia tentar fazer a coisa certa. _ ele falou baixo.  
- E tentar te mostrar o caminho? _ James provocou, e Scorpius levou um cigarro aos lábios e o acendeu.  
- Não mais. _ sorri torto e levei os dedos até o cigarro que estava no canto dos lábios dele e o carreguei aos meus _ Não mesmo. O Lado Negro da força parece... _bem mais interessante._


	12. So What about now?

- VOCÊ SURTOU! _ James berrou puxando o cigarro com violência dos meus lábios _ Onde você está com a cabeça Rose Hermione Weasley, quem você pensa que é pra enfiar essa porra de cigarro na boca? Aliás, quem você pensa que é pra sequer estar aqui no meio dos sonserinos? Você. _ ele deu uma pausa, e engoliu respirando fundo _ Grifinória, boazinha.

- Fala sério. _ eu berrei também _ Fala sério você, quem é você pra falar assim comigo?  
- JAMES POTTER. _ ele aumentou o tom de voz e bateu com força no peito ficando de pé _ EU sou JAMES HARRY POTTER, e sou SEU PRIMO MAIS VELHO, a quem você deve respeito. E EU VOU CONTAR TUDO PRO TIO RONY!  
- FOFOQUEEEEEEEIRO! _ Dominique se levantou dando um tapa na cabeça dele _ Seu fofoqueiro infeliz, _fifi_. Deixa a menina viver.  
- Ela só está falando isso porque tem medo de perder ele pra coisinha. _ Sarah falou baixo, mas alto o suficiente pra que todos ouvissem.  
- Ah falem sério todos vocês. _ Scorpius se meteu. _ Dominique, é ridículo, mas Sarah tem razão, eu detesto admitir, mas ela tem razão. Para de censurar o Jay por querer que sua prima não seja uma perdida como vocês dois. E James, Niks tem um pouco de razão, é a vida dela. Ela escolhe, e Rose, apaga agora essa porra de cigarro. E eu realmente não estou brincando. Qual é o problema de vocês? Parecem crianças de creche.  
- Ahh, bem bonito. Pro James, eu quem tenho que fazer minhas próprias escolhas, pra você, está de bom tamanho que você as faça!  
- Não fui eu quem me escolhi. Então agora agüente. Você não vai fumar. Ponto. Se quiser fumar, vai fumar longe de mim. Eu não quero, não quero _mesmo_ nenhuma enxeção de saco do teu pai porque você ta toda fora da linha. Porque a culpa não é minha.

- Ah, fala sério né? Desde quando você se importa com o meu pai? _ eu resmunguei.  
- Desde que eu me importo com você. _ ele sussurrou no meu ouvido _ Será que você pode por favor, parar de ser ridícula?

Eu parei por dois segundos para digerir a situação, enquanto todos continuavam gritando entre si e tomando conta da minha vida, foi como se eu ouvisse ele dizer isso denovo, e denovo milhares de vezes, foi como se eu não conseguisse acreditar e como se tudo aquilo fosse surreal demais pra mim. Eu estava me importando com ele, eu jamais admitiria isso a ele, mas eu estava. E agora ele dizia o mesmo? É quase como dizer um eu te amo sem querer e ouvir um eu também acompanhado de um beijo que te deixa meio tonta... Era recíproco.

-... não é Rose?

- Ahn?

- Onde você tem andado com a cabeça, Rose? _ Dominique questionou com um sorrisinho enviesado no rosto.  
- Isso não é da sua conta. _ eu resmunguei _ Do que é que vocês estavam falando?

- Nada, Weasley. Vem. A gente precisa conversar... _ ele resmungou me puxando pelo braço e me afastando das pessoas da mesa _ Vamos sair daqui e procurar um lugar mais tranquilo pra isso.  
- A casa dos gritos? _ eu sugeri com um sorriso.

Ele saiu do Cabeça de Javali em meio ao mar de pessoas que iam e vinham, com uniforme, sem uniforme, segurando meu braço firme, mas de uma forma carinhosa, enquanto me guiava em um zig-zag que me impedia de perceber que rumo estávamos tomando, já que, claramente não parecíamos estar indo para nenhum lugar que eu conhecia. Eu tentei andar alguns quarteirões nas pontas dos pés, e foi um esforço em vão, eu não conseguia ver nada direito. Ou quase nada, porque ali, do lado oposto e totalmente às minhas costas, estava a Casa dos Gritos.

- Pensei que ia me levar pra Casa dos Gritos! _ falei com um tom de voz emburrado.  
- Não, eu tenho muito amor ao meu pinto pra ser capado, muito obrigada, Weasley. Não. Vamos pra algum lugar normal, e eu tenho umas coisas pra dizer pra você antes de tudo.  
- Tudo... o que?  
- Você é sempre lerda assim, ou é só hoje?  
- Muito engraçado.

Ele só riu e não me deu maiores explicações, apenas virou à primeira esquerda se afastando como num passe de mágica do murmurinho e bagunça de pessoas indo e vindo em todas as direções. E de repente, estava tudo um tanto mais calmo, então entramos em uma ruela que eu nunca tinha passado antes, onde as lojas iam diminuindo e dando lugar à pequenas casinhas que pareciam muito mais com bolos confeitados do que casas propriamente ditas.  
Eram pequenas, e todas muito juntinhas, quase germinadas, com grandes janelas de vitrores, alguns coloridos, outros mais opacos, eram em sua grande maioria casinhas de dois andares, era formidáveis e pareciam aconchegantes – e ainda sim eu não fazia idéia do que tinha feito ele ir parar ali no final das contas, até que ele virou mais uma rua e apertou o passo, procurando algo no bolso que começou a tilintar assim que paramos em frente à uma das casas, e ela era verde com detalhes brancos, eu olhei pra ele sem entender nada, e então, ele tirou uma chave do bolso.

- Casa em Hogsmead pra quando papai trabalha no Natal. Minha mãe e eu costumamos passar juntos aqui. Enfim, entre.

A casa, um pouco diferente das outras à sua volta, era um pouco mais oponente, mais classuda. Porém, ainda sim, pequenininha e aconchegante, como uma casinha de bonecas, ou uma casa feita estritamente para uso familiar de uma família pequena – como a dele. Na sala haviam vários quadros espalhados, quadros diversos, de pessoas – provavelmente familiares, de flores, de objetos incompreensíveis, além de objetos decorativos trouxas. No meio da sala havia um tapete de tigre, um tigre branco, e então um par de sofás com os estofados gordinhos de camurça negra, e almofadas verde oliva nos cantos. Uma mesinha pequena na lateral de cada sofá, com vários porta retratos, de algo que passava longe de tudo o que eu imaginava da família Malfoy. Haviam fotos na praia, onde eu podia reconhecer Draco com um sorriso magnífico, segurando um pequeno Scorpius com os cabelos platinados nos ombros e um peixe em uma grande vara de pescar, outra foto onde Astoria e Draco dormiam abraçados com um Scorpius de cinco, talvez sete anos, fotos do casamento dos dois, fotos de aniversários, uma foto dele com Lucius e Narcisa, e outra dele com um outro casal de senhores, que eu tinha quase certeza, serem os avós maternos dele. Mais à frente, havia também uma lareira, que ele acendeu com um aceno da varinha, logo de frente para os sofás, com mais mil e um porta retratos em cima, e uma grande tela com a pintura da família, onde Scorpius não parecia ter mais do que dois anos de idade.  
A casa era um pouco escura, como toda sua decoração, e à um canto esquerdo da sala se encontrava uma escada que provavelmente levava aos dormitórios no andar de cima. Haviam duas janelas na sala, mas ambas estavam fechadas e as cortinas verde-esmeralda impediam que a luz chegasse diretamente, porém a sala era iluminada com castiçais nas paredes cheios de velas com chamas flamejando. Era tudo escuro, misterioso, mas era tão... bonito. Tão imponente. Eu olhava em volta e me sentia o menor ser do mundo, era claro e óbvio que meu pai já não vivia mais nas condições d'A Toca, mas minha casa não era nem um palacete, e mesmo assim, nem chegava aos pés daquela casa de inverno, era absurdo.

- Fique à vontade.

Eu olhei em volta, eu poderia ficar tudo menos à vontade. Era tudo social demais pra mim, era tudo estranho demais, fora demais do meu contexto para que eu pudesse me sentir confortável como se aquela fosse a minha própria casa, porque só não era. Ele ficou parado me olhando esperando algum tipo de reação, e então, como eu não parecia prestes a fazer absolutamente nada, ele empurrou com um pouquinho mais de ânimo o meu ombro, fazendo com que eu me sentasse em um sofá.

- Eu disse pra se sentir à vontade. Qual parte você não entendeu?  
- Nenhuma. Quer me dizer o que estamos fazendo aqui, ou o gatinho comeu a sua língua? _ eu resmunguei, detestava qualquer tipo de ordem.  
- Não, a única pessoa que tem tentado fazer isso é você. _ ele sorriu de lado e se jogou no sofá, bem próximo de mim _ A questão é, você sabe que nada disso vai pra frente né?  
- Nada disso o que? _ eu resmunguei.

- Nada de a gente. Mas é lógico que eu não podia dizer isso pro seu pai, com o jeito que ele chegou, você estaria morta se eu dissesse a ele que o máximo que fazemos é nos pegar eventualmente.  
- Nos pegar eventualmente... _ eu revirei os olhos _ Ah, faça me o favor.

- Já estou fazendo bastante favores ultimamente, devo acrescentar. _ ele retrucou e retirou mais um cigarro do maço _ Enfim, eu disse ao seu pai que a gente ta se conhecendo e que eu não vou fazer nada pra forçar nenhum tipo de contato que você não queira, o que na verdade, não é tão difícil já que na maior parte das vezes é você quem vem pra cima de mim...  
- O QUE?  
- Ah, não comece a gritar denovo... _ ele revirou os olhos como se estivesse cansado demais pra fazer qualquer coisa, além disso.  
- Rose, a questão é, você é interessante, e você é boa. Mas você não é nada mais que isso, e você é uma Weasley, nunca poderia rolar nada entre a gente. _ ele falou friamente, mas seus olhos azuis estavam fixos em qualquer outro lugar do canto do assoalho _ Nada sério, nunca daria certo, não importa o quanto nós dois quiséssemos, a gente foi feito pra... pra seguir a maré.  
- Seguir a maré? Então é isso que você chama de uma guerrinha particular e infantil criada no primeiro ano pelo meu tio e o seu pai, ao qual o meu pai tomou partido porque ele foi o ofendido da história toda?  
- Rose, é quase como Romeu e Julieta. Mas eu não sou tão babaca, e você não é rica. _ ele gargalhou _ Nunca daria certo. Então, só não vamos tentar forçar a barra entre nós. A gente continua assim, como quem não quer nada, se pegando eventualmente, e é isso aí.  
- Tivesse dito exatamente isso ao meu pai, assim ele não teria me torrado o raio do saco por nada, você tem noção do que eu ouvi, do que tenho ouvido, e do que ainda ouvirei por sua causa?

- Tenho, e você tem noção do que o meu pai falou na minha cabeça quando Hermione-Sabe-Tudo-Granger foi procura-lo no hospital para falar de nós dois?  
- Não me importa o que ele disse, eu pensei que você ficaria feliz que ele finalmente estivesse se preocupando com você no final das contas, mesmo que pra te torrar a droga do saco por confraternizar com o inimigo.  
- O que você sabe sobre o meu pai? Quem te deu o direito de falar assim e agir como se você soubesse de tudo, porque cara, você não sabe de nada. Você não faz idéia de como é minha vida, de como... E isso nem é da sua conta pra começo de conversa.  
- Você é ridículo.  
- E você sempre soube disso. Assim como todos nós sabemos que você, Rose Weasley, você não tem vocação pra sacana, você não sabe ser má. Você não nasceu assim, você é boa demais pra cruzar a fronteira dessa maneira. Ou do contrário, se sua índole fosse um pouco menos perfeita, se não tivesse herdado essa mania ridícula de tentar bancar a herói no final das contas, você jamais seria uma Grifinória.  
- Então são essas as suas explicações pro seu medo infantil de se envolver? _ eu questionei, os braços cruzados de frente aos seios esperando que ele berrasse a qualquer segundo por invadir o território particular novamente.  
- Não, essas são as minhas explicações inteligentes sobre os motivos pelos quais não deveríamos estar procurando mais dor de cabeça. Preste atenção, eu sou de uma família aristocrata, você é de uma família de classe média. Não que isso seja um problema _pra mim_ _ ele acrescentou levantando a mão ao ar quando eu comecei a pensar em falar _ Nossas famílias são inimigas há séculos, nossos pais, avós, bisavôs, trisavôs, sempre se detestaram, mesmo quando eram parentes entre si. Agora considere o fato primordial de que eu sou Scorpius Malfoy, o neto da irmã Black mais bonita, a mais fútil e narcisista, e merecedora do nome que leva, vamos admitir... eu sou o _filho do comensal_, o _neto do servo mais leal_ do _Milorde_ _ ele falou com um tom de voz ridículo _ E você... Você é Rose Weasley. _ ele sorriu, um pouco perdido e então prosseguiu _ Você não é sangue puro, e assim como sua mãe você se orgulha disso, não se importa de ter trouxas na sua família. Você é filha da bruxa mais inteligente existente no mundo mágico, seu pai foi um herói. O seu pai, e o seu padrinho, salvaram a vida do meu pai, se não fossem por eles, sequer estaríamos aqui conversando neste momento. Então, observe bem a diferença...  
- Eu não quero observar diferença alguma, Malfoy! _ eu resmunguei _ Eu nunca carreguei, nem nunca quis carregar fardo nenhum dos meus pais, eu não tenho nada de absolutamente nenhum deles. Eu estou bem longe de ser a aluna mais brilhante, cargo que, apesar de toda a sua falta de noção, você ocupa. Eu não gosto de bancar a heroína, e nem gosto de holofotes como meu pai, eu sou a pessoa mais covarde do mundo... E eu sei, de alguma maneira, eu sei que você não é... desculpa a palavra, mas.. eu sei que você não é podre assim.

- Não é questão de ser podre. É questão de criação. É questão de diferença de princípios, e é isso o que eu quis dizer, você não compreende. E você jamais compreenderia, você tem uma família estruturada demais, perfeita demais para simplesmente tentar ver as coisas desmoronando o tempo todo.  
- Nada está desmoronando.  
- Não pra você, mas pra mim está desmoronando o tempo todo. Então, preste atenção, Weasley. São dois mundos, o seu e o meu. Dois mundos jamais se misturam. Quer você ache isso bom, ou quer você ache isso ruim. E não tenho intenção de pensar diferente, e eu não quero, em hipótese alguma, problemas com a sua família, então... só não se empolgue.  
- Não estou me empolgando! _ eu berrei _ E eu nem sei porque você está falando todas essas coisas ridículas e absurdas, foi isso o que o seu pai te disse quando explicou porque casou com a sua mãe, e não com a professora de Poções? Que eram dois mundos diferentes, e que ele era rico e ela era pobre, e que o seu avô jamais aceitaria? É isso? É assim que ele justifica todos os erros? Scorpius, eu não pedi você em casamento. Eu sequer pedi pra que a gente tivesse qualquer tipo de relacionamento, mas por um momento... por um momento eu realmente pensei que talvez...

- Eu sei que pensou. E é exatamente por isso que estamos aqui. Não pense, não pense em nada, não pense que talvez... Porque no final das contas seria impossível.

Ficamos os dois calados por no mínimo dez minutos. Por dez minutos qualquer coisa seria mais interessante do que olhar pra ele, qualquer coisa seria menos indolor. Pela primeira vez eu compreendi o que era a desilusão que James carregou por tanto tempo. Os meus sapatos pareciam mais interessantes do que a derrota declarada de algo que eu sequer tive a chance de lutar por, quanto a ele... qualquer coisa parecia mais interessante do que olhar nos meus olhos, qualquer coisa era melhor do que tentar explicar vagamente as razões impossíveis que ele justificava o porque de sequer tentar. O silêncio era quase como uma música, uma marcha fúnebre, só que nada estava morrendo, porque sequer havia tido a oportunidade de existir.  
E então, _finalmente_ tivemos coragem de encarar um ao outro.


	13. Hot Stuff

Antes que eu pudesse perceber parecíamos um só, estávamos embolados no sofá rolando um contra o outro, os braços pareciam um emaranhado de fitas emboladas, e nossas bocas estavam tão grudadas que pareciam presas por algum tipo de feitiço do corpo preso. Antes que eu percebesse, estávamos os dois perdendo a razão, respirando de forma descompassada, o ritmo cardíaco completamente acelerado, era como se estivéssemos prontos para o mundo acabar a qualquer segundo, só que o nosso mundo acabaria de uma forma _muito_ melhor.  
A mão dele deslizou no meu pescoço trazendo meu rosto ainda mais perto, aprofundando o beijo, e eu mordisquei seu lábio com o corpo ainda mais enroscado no dele, era algo inexplicável, como em todas as vezes que ousávamos sair do nosso curso habitual, e resolvíamos aproveitar a deixa que a vida deixava. Porque era bom demais para só ser desperdiçada assim... Éramos um encaixe perfeito pra não ser levado em conta e testado quantas vezes fosse possível e necessário pra se ter certeza de que ainda continuaria ali, da mesma forma que foi deixado.  
As mãos dele pareciam dançar nas minhas costas indo e vindo desesperadamente, subiam e desciam segurando meu corpo contra o dele com mais força a cada minuto, quase como se eu fosse fugir a cada instante em que ele me dava uma brecha para respirar em paz, e me apertava com força contra ele, e de repente a casa parecia quente demais, tudo parecia em chamas, e eu só queria mais, e mais de tudo isso... Mais dele, mais força, mais perto...  
Segurei as pontas do sweater dele, o puxando para cima, e logo em seguida atacando os botões transparentes de sua camiseta branca de uniforme, deixando seu peito nu, e ele fez o mesmo com o meu sweater o jogando em algum canto da sala, minha eu estava em êxtase, enquanto ele começava a desabotoar a minha blusa, a respiração arfando e o desejo de que ele acabasse logo com isso, quando finalmente a ficha caiu.

- Scorpius, para.

- O que? _ ele sussurrou ainda lutando contra um dos botões.

- Scorpius, só para. Por favor, para. _ eu pedi, a gente não podia ir além disso, não depois de tudo o que ele tinha dito. _ Desculpa, não dá.  
- Porque não dá? _ ele parou assustado e me encarou.

E então ele parecia a coisa mais linda do mundo pela primeira vez, distante daquele absurdo delinqüente juvenil que eu costumava ver vandalizando os corredores e as meninas, seus cabelos loiros estavam desalinhados e bagunçados, caindo em seu rosto delicadamente por cima dos olhos mais azuis que o céu de verão,seu peito nu tinha alguns arranhões próximos à barriga, sua boca estava ainda mais vermelha do que de costume, e ele parecia uma criança cuja a mãe tinha acabado de tomar o doce preferido. Era tão injusto... Era tão injusto que logo eu tivesse que cair na real, logo naquele momento.

- Olha, é só que... você estava certo. A gente não devia tentar. Não devia pensar em nada.  
- Mas não estamos pensando. _ ele sorriu e tentou se aproximar novamente.  
- Não pensamos, e olha onde viemos parar. _ eu resmunguei _ Eu sei que é esse o tipo de coisa com o qual está acostumado, mas eu não. Scorpius, eu não sou a Sarah Lee, e eu não sou Jessica Olson, não sou Amy McAlister, e eu não vou simplesmente abrir as pernas pra você, me desculpe.

Ele ficou parado me encarando, os olhos brilhavam, quase faiscavam enquanto me encaravam fixamente, ele levou a mão na nuca e a coçou, cruzou os braços e olhou pra mim como quem queria entender aquele feitiço complicado mas mesmo tentando todo o tipo de entonação e seqüências de movimentos de varinha, só não consegue. Procurando uma razão pra que ele tivesse sido rejeitado – é complicado quando você nunca foi, verdadeiramente.

- O que você quer de mim, Rose Weasley?  
- Eu não sei... _ eu respondi com sinceridade, pois eu realmente não sabia. _ Só que as vezes, acho que o que eu gosto em você, o que eu quero de você, é esse lado... mal, eu não sei, esse lado incorreto, esse lado...  
- Que você não consegue ter, mesmo que se esforce. _ ele concluiu.  
- Então era disso que se tratava? _ eu retruquei.  
- Que se tratava o que?  
- Era disso que se tratava tudo isso? _ eu movi o dedo em volta fazendo sinal para que ele percebesse que eu estava falando do nosso quase sarro.

- Exatamente. _ ele concordou, e encostou a cabeça no sofá _ Pra provar pra você, o quanto você jamais iria até o fim.  
- Quer apostar? _ falei com o tom de voz sério, o mais sério possível.  
- Você jamais transaria comigo por orgulho, Weasley. Você é boa demais pra isso.  
- Ou talvez você seja fraco demais na cama, para tentar não é mesmo? Será que você tem um pintinho mindinho? _ eu provoquei desabotoando os botões que faltavam _ Quer apostar Malfoy? É a sua ultima chance.

Ele me encarou, estático, sem mudar um único milímetro de sua posição no sofá, nossas roupas ainda jogadas em um canto, e minha blusa semi-desabotoada entre os meus dedos. Os olhos dele foram dos meus olhos, aos meus pés, parando demoradamente nos lábios, e logo em seguida nos olhos. Os meus olhos castanhos estavam fixos nos dele, os lábios dele se crisparam e em alguns segundos deram lugar para um sorriso enviesado, ele levou as duas mãos à cabeça, afastando o cabelo do rosto e respirando profundamente como se quisesse ter certeza absoluta sobre o que estava fazendo, balançou a cabeça como se precisasse de alguma certeza de que aquilo não era ir longe demais, e então jogou o corpo pra frente.

- É o seguinte, eu quero. Você sabe que eu quero. Mas vai além de querer. Vai além de poder, vai além de transgredir regras, ou qualquer outra coisa. Você tem noção das conseqüências de tudo isso?

- Tenho, vai continuar falando? Ou vai finalmente usar a boca de forma mais atrativa do que falando como um papagaio?  
- Pode não ser tão irritante? _ ele resmungou _ Não sei como alguém consegue te suportar.  
- Da mesma forma que te suportam, falta de opção. E ai, vai honrar o nome ou vai correr de mim?  
- Tenho cara de quem corre de mulher?  
- Por um momento pareceu que sim. _ provoquei.  
- Rose, eu não quero nada com você. Não vai ser nada além disso. Eu não vou ceder a você só porque você fica ai me manipulando mexendo com a minha masculinidade, aliás, pensando que está mexendo com a minha masculinidade, porque você não está. Eu sou bem resolvido o suficiente para dizer de boca cheia que não fui pra cama com você pelo simples motivo de não querer encrencas, é pedir demais? Eu não iria te comer só por tesão, não é algo que eu faria _com você_.

- Sei, sexo por sexo. So two years ago, Malfoy. Vamos lá, onde está o que todo mundo ouve falar... Fala sério. _ eu sorri de lado desabotoando os botões faltantes da blusa do uniforme um a um e o encarando nos olhos.  
- Quer parar com isso? _ ele começou a abotoar os primeiros botões, mas logo em seguida os soltou e passou a mão no cabelo. – O que eu fiz pra merecer esse castigo? _ ele resmungou mais consigo mesmo do que comigo.  
- Me atentou. Não mandei mexer comigo, ta achando que eu sou o que? Criança? Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo Malfoy, eu sei _muito bem_, aliás.

Ele fechou os olhos, respirou profundamente pelo menos mais três vezes, eu gargalhei e me levantei do sofá, me colocando de pé no meio das pernas dele, ele abriu os olhos e me encarou incrédulo, sua expressão era de leve desespero, como se ele estivesse de verdade tentando lutar contra todo o impulso de fazer qualquer coisa que ultrapassasse as barreiras e limites por ele impostos – mesmo que só pra ele. Eu levei a mão ao cabelo e o joguei pra trás, ele jogou a cabeça um pouco pra trás aderindo à uma nova atitude, a atitude de quem iria dar corda pra ver até onde iria dar, não importando quem saísse fodido no final das contas, e ele pareceu tão sexy quando deixou as coisas acontecerem, ou começarem a fluir que eu não pude evitar...  
Continuei desabotoando os botões até que a blusa do uniforme ficasse completamente aberta, ele deu um meio sorriso e projetou uma parte do corpo para frente me olhando ainda mais atentamente.

- Soutien preto Weasley? _ ele comentou com o sorriso de lado _ Toda mulher que tem um soutien preto tem péssimas intenções.  
- Eu estou sempre com péssimas intenções, Malfoy, desde que a pessoa saiba despertar o lado certo. _ eu sussurrei.  
- Wooo, estou tremendo. Vamos, quer por fogo na casa, então coloque, está morno demais pra mim.

Eu senti o rosto corar, talvez eu não devesse ter provocado no final das contas, a verdade é que eu sabia ser bem descolada, mas eu precisava me soltar, e parecia impossível quando ele já não aparentava mais ser aquela presa indefesa e desesperada com qualquer reação minha. Ele sorriu, parecendo ler meus pensamentos, e levantou uma sobrancelha, batendo o pé em sinal de impaciência.

- Vamos Weasley, mostre aí o que você tem. Você não veio toda cheia de fogo, e foi ficando bravinha porque eu neguei? Vamos lá, mostra aí o que você tem.  
- Para de me provocar, assim eu não consigo. _ eu sussurrei.

- Exatamente, você não consegue. _ ele sorriu _ Podemos parar agora?

Algo parecido com uma corrente de adrenalina pareceu correr por todo o meu corpo, quem aquele infeliz pensava que era pra poder falar comigo daquele jeito? Como se eu fosse uma criancinha? Uma virgem, uma coitadinha incapaz de ir pra cama com alguém, que não sabia ser sexy e nem fazer nada para excitar um cara? Ah, ele tinha sérios problemas, mas eram bem sérios, onde ele pensava que iria chegar dessa forma? Me deixando puta? Ah, como se fosse funcionar, eu não ia deixar de fazer nada agora, não agora que tudo havia passado a ser algo maior do que um desafio.

Joguei a blusa desabotoada no chão e me virei de costas pra ele, o corpo bem próximo ao seu rosto, peguei suas mãos com as minhas e as coloquei na minha cintura, próximas ao fecho da saia, dei uma rápida olhada para trás com um sorriso de lado e ele riu, seus dedos se enroscaram pelo fecho e quando ele estava quase descendo suas mãos se adequaram ao meu corpo, me girando de frente pra ele, o rosto dele estava na altura dos meus seios, ele sorriu mais uma vez aproximando os lábios dos meus braços e os beijando devagar, subindo em uma linha indireta fazendo o caminho até os seios, eu respirei profundamente, ele segurava meus braços junto ao corpo como se agora estivesse determinado a só não me deixar sair dali, como se agora ele estivesse determinado a fazer com que eu fosse até o final.

A boca dele estava quente e úmida, e a forma como ela tocava minha pele fazia com que parecesse que eu estivesse pronta para derreter a qualquer momento, a sensação ia ficando ainda melhor de acordo com o quanto ele se aproximava do meu soutien, e quando ele estava bem próximo do tecido, ele pressionou uma das pernas no meu joelho me jogando em seu colo, e antes que eu pudesse me arrepender passei uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, se eu estava no inferno, agora eu iria me queimar, mas eu iria me queimar bonito.

Afinal de contas, existiu um idiota que um dia disse que quando se está no inferno, tudo que se deve fazer é abraçar o capeta, no meu caso, o capeta era o ser mais tentador que eu havia conhecido em toda minha vida, ele tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, eu tinha que admitir, que olhando pra ele da forma como estava eu não podia evitar sentir tesão. Ele era tão desejável...

Minha saia subiu alguns centímetros, as mãos dele deslizaram pela pele alva das minhas costas e rapidamente os lábios dele procuraram o espaço entre o meu pescoço e os ombros, sua língua cobria cada milímetro da minha pele, fazendo com que os meus poros se arrepiassem instantaneamente, minhas mãos cravaram-se no pescoço dele, o puxando para mais perto, e ele parou, me olhando.

- Ultima chance. _ ele arfou _ Eu não vou parar em nenhum momento que passe daqui.  
- E eu pedi pra parar? _ eu sussurrei, o puxando de volta para mim.

Nossos lábios se encontraram mais uma vez com violência, mas dessa vez ele me beijava com força, com muito mais desejo do que antes, como se agora ele tivesse finalmente se libertado da responsabilidade que o fazia ir e voltar o tempo todo quando o assunto era comigo. Creio eu, que essa era a parte onde o tesão dele parecia ir além de qualquer coisa, ou a parte em que nós mulheres dizemos que eles acabam pensando somente com a cabeça de baixo, e eu sabia exatamente o que a cabeça de baixo dele queria mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Foi então a minha vez, eu cortei o beijo de supetão e o encarei, ele mordeu o lábio, e sorriu também, minhas mãos estavam cruzadas atrás do pescoço dele, eu as descruzei e deixei que fossem deslizando pelas costas com as pontas dos dedos, arranhando devagar, os lábios passeando por sua clavícula, eu beijava cada pequena parte de seu corpo, suas pequenas e discretas sardas nos ombros, descendo pelo peito e quando as mãos finalmente alcançaram a altura da cintura deixei que os dedos fossem direto ao ponto, abrindo o botão da calça dele. As mãos dele deslizaram da minha cintura pela bunda, sem um pingo de discrição, espalmando pela minha perna, cada vez mais acima, me fazendo arquear o corpo quando sua mão – gelada, por alguma razão muito obtusa, se mostrou na minha virilha.

Ele me puxou com um dos braços para cima, se levantando, eu prendi as pernas em seu corpo ficando em seu colo enquanto ele movimentava as pernas para se livrar da calça, eu ri, foi inevitável, e quando o fiz ele mordeu com força meu pescoço.

-Shiu, Weasley.  
- Hey!  
- Shiu. _ ele repetiu, porém dessa vez foi um pouco mais enfático colocando sua língua na minha boca o mais rapidamente possível.

Eu respondi com a mesma intensidade, enquanto as mãos dele subiam novamente pelas minhas costas abrindo o fecho do soutien, eu soltei um braço por vez para o tirar, e rapidamente ele era mais uma parte das peças jogadas no canto no meio de toda aquela bagunça que havíamos criado, então ele me deitou no sofá, afastou minhas pernas e se ajoelhou logo no meio, eu senti o rosto corar, ele estava claramente me observando, e parecia absurdamente satisfeito com o que via, seus lábios estavam vermelhos como sangue, e uma gota de suor escorreu do seu rosto, eu mordi o lábio e fiz menção de passar uma das pernas por ele e as fechar novamente, mas ele a segurou com força.

- Eu disse, sem paradas depois dali. _ ele sussurrou _ Você pediu, então você vai ter.  
- Eu deveria estar com medo?...  
- Responda você.

Ele argumentou sem rodeios, seu corpo indo na direção do meu, sua boca foi direto para os meus seios me fazendo soltar uma exclamação inesperada de prazer quando os dentes dele pareciam roçar contra minha pele a outra mão ainda na minha perna escorregou até a parte interna da minha coxa, eu arqueei o corpo novamente e minhas unhas se cravaram nas costas dele com força, foi a vez dele de soltar uma exclamação, mas não foi o suficiente para ele parar, foi mais com um gás para que ele continuasse, e fosse ainda mais adiante, porque seus lábios se descolaram dos meus seios e foram percorrendo toda a distancia até o meu umbigo, e se encontravam na beiradinha onde a saia começava a proteger meu corpo, os dedos ágeis dele procuraram o fecho lateral o abrindo e deslizando com a saia uma perna por vez.

Eu estava praticamente nua diante dele, não usávamos mais do que meros pedaços de pano, eu respirei fundo e deixei que minha mão percorresse pela bunda dele indo até as pernas e as espalmando, eu nunca tinha reparado o quanto as pernas dele eram grossas e definidas, continuei o caminho até chegar na mesma proporção que ele, na parte interna da coxa, mas ele foi mais esperto, quando eu me preparava para toca-lo, eu senti os lábios dele contra minha calcinha, e então eu soube, eu jamais responderia por mim quando o assunto era ele, eu jamais seria forte o suficiente para dizer que não, o lábio dele estava quente, ele os abria e fechava como se estivesse dando um beijo provocante e sensual, a língua em alguns momentos parecia chegar bem perto – eu podia sentir seu calor, e era nesse momento em que eu arqueava ainda mais o corpo e ele subia os lábios para linha acima, soltando um riso bem sacana.

- Para com isso! _ eu pedi, quase em forma de súplica.  
- Quer que eu pare? _ ele falou com um tom irônico e ameaçando se levantar.  
- Eu já disse, quero que pare de começar e parar, começar e parar, deus... _ retruquei sem pensar.

- Olha só a Weasley, pedindo mais...  
- Não estou pedindo nada.  
- Ah não, então agora vai ter que pedir. _ ele falou com um certo ar de diversão _ Você quer? Então peça, eu só vou fazer o que você pedir...  
-Sente e espere.  
- Tudo bem... _ ele fez menção de se sentar e eu o segurei.  
- Não, não sente. _ falei rapidamente _ Continua. _ sussurrei.

Ele deu um sorriso torto e voltou a descer os beijos devagar, agora eles pareciam ainda mais lentos, ainda mais sensuais, ele ia deslizando os lábios indo e vindo pela minha coxa em direção à parte interna, mas quando se aproximava, voltava a subir devagar, contornando minha calcinha deixando que a língua passasse algumas vezes, eu arqueava o corpo e tentava me mover mas ele me segurava com força, eu estava em um ponto de desespero inacreditável, era impossível agüentar.

- Scorpius, por favor... um pouco... mais... _ eu sussurrava.  
- Um pouco mais o que? _ ele questionou.  
- Um pouco mais ao meio. _ eu falei a contragosto, mas ele obedeceu.

Seus lábios deslizaram abrindo e fechando, sugando delicadamente, me fazendo soltar um gemido alto, e esse gemido parece ter sido o suficiente para que ele perdesse um pouco do seu autocontrole porque ele finalmente deixou que a língua fizesse parte daquela tortura, eu apertei com força as mãos nas suas costas, e ele foi afastando os lábios até o canto da calcinha, a levantando com um dos dedos para um pouco mais para o lado, foi a primeira vez que eu senti os lábios dele da forma mais íntima, e eu gemi novamente, ele voltou ao movimento de só abrir e fechar os lábios, eu parecia incapaz de me calar...

Ele afastou a boca com violência e puxou a calcinha para baixo com a boca e o auxílio das mãos, eu o ajudei a despir a cueca e ele me olhou mais uma vez, sua face estava irreconhecível, incrivelmente mais sexy, ele parecia tão desesperado quanto eu, então ele se abaixou uma última vez, abrindo e fechando os lábios, dessa vez penetrando meu interior com a língua de uma vez, me fazendo gemer desesperadamente, e deixar suas costas ainda mais arranhadas do que já estavam, eu arqueei o corpo novamente, me juntando a ele, e ele puxou o corpo para cima, finalmente se deixando levar, eu fechei os olhos me familiarizando com uma das melhores sensações que eu viria a sentir na vida – eu o tinha, dentro de mim.

E eu estava descobrindo naquele momento, que nada no mundo era melhor do que aquilo...

Que sentir Scorpius Malfoy ir e vir, o peso de seu corpo contra o meu, a forma como ele parecia saber exatamente a velocidade e a força que eu queria que ele utilizasse, a forma como eu queria que ele me segurasse, e mesmo a forma violenta e desesperada que ele me beijava.


End file.
